


За все заплачено

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enterprise, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Legal Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Orphanage, Psychological Drama, Space Battles, Space Flight, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Лену было слегка за двадцать, когда ему предложили подработку определенного рода. Нет, медицинскую, само собой, но сам факт того, что денег в последнее время не хватало чуть более, чем совсем, вынуждал согласиться.





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Для читающих как оридж: канон - XXIII век, век космических путешествий и все такое. Первое время дело происходит на Земле, гг - медик.

**1**

Лену было слегка за двадцать, когда ему предложили подработку определенного рода. Нет, медицинскую, само собой, хоть и не самую законную, но сам факт того, что денег в последнее время не хватало чуть более, чем совсем, вынуждал согласиться.

Не то чтобы его прельщала мысль о дополнительном неофициальном заработке, но сумма, доплачиваемая за молчание, была достаточно велика, чтобы хватало не только на билеты до России и обратно раз в месяц, но ещё и на оплату жилья. А ведь это была только доплата, основную часть он практически не трогал, откладывая «в стол» и мечтая потратить ее на собственную квартиру или хотя бы на новую машину. Тем более сам факт наличия контракта — пусть очень и очень формального — успокаивал.

В самый первый раз он взял билет в Петербург на вечер пятницы, чтобы, выйдя из клиники, отправиться сразу в аэропорт и выспаться за время перелета. Успел на регистрацию с трудом: пришлось заезжать домой, чтобы забрать забытый трикодер, без которого Лен был как без рук. Впрочем, такси двигалось быстро, и он смог добраться, имея в запасе ещё с десяток минут. 

Уже в шаттле, откинувшись на спинку кресла и пристегнув ремни безопасности, он залпом выпил заказанный минутой ранее виски и, пытаясь отвлечься, открыл на падде медицинские карты детей.

Это был совершенно обычный детский дом, и содержимое было совершенно ожидаемым: недоедание, аллергии, цинга, рахиты, наследственные заболевания. Медицина двадцать третьего века была в состоянии излечить почти все, но это относилось лишь к тем пациентам, которые попадали в больницы.

Лен в очередной раз мысленно проклял правительство, неспособное закрыть подпольные бордели и детские дома. И во вторых чаще всего растили клиентов для первых — или и вовсе дорогих, элитных, но все же рабов. 

Радовало хотя бы то, что с чем-чем, а с отставанием в развитии ему здесь точно не придется столкнуться: ребенок с таким диагнозом оказывался не перспективен для дальнейшего... участия в бизнесе. Да и таким детям традиционно приходилось уделять гораздо больше внимания, но работодатель Лена сообщил, что ждет от него одинакового отношения ко всем: на каждого из них у него должно было хватить времени. Уделишь больше внимания одному — значит, на осмотр другого придется потратить не час, а полчаса. А у него уже был заказан билет обратно на поздний вечер воскресенья.

Утешало одно: программа обучения была достаточно жесткой, и ему обещали, что даже маленькие дети уже сносно разговаривают на нескольких языках, так что судорожно учить русский ему не придется. Впрочем, переводчик в карман Лен все-таки сунул, просто на всякий случай, собираясь вставить его в ухо уже на подъезде к нужному адресу. А сейчас он листал файлы, попутно делая записи и всматриваясь в детские фотографии. Его мучило любопытство: один (одна?) из этих пятнадцати был или была ребенком человека, который обещал следующие пять лет оплачивать его услуги.

**2**

Сидя в такси и с любопытством разглядывая город, он пытался представить себе, что его ждет. Мысленно набросал себе кучу вариантов, но он совершенно не ожидал, что автомобиль остановится у старого, полуразваленного... нет, у него язык не поворачивался назвать это «особняком», пусть будет просто «строения». В первую секунду он даже подумал, что водитель ошибся адресом — но нет, табличка на чугунных воротах ясно указывала: «переулок Гривцова, 1/64». Метрах в пятидесяти за ними расположился классического стиля полуразрушенный фасад с двумя изогнутыми чугунными же лестницами с претензией на барокко, когда-то белыми, но теперь серо-грязными, только кое-где сверкающими старой краской. Невысокие колонны первого этажа, увенчанные грязно-желтыми стенами, скрывали за собой грязные же стекла окон и приоткрытую дверь. Обычный, в общем, дом, принадлежащий частному лицу, в котором происходили не самые законные вещи.

Расплатившись с водителем, Лен вылез из машины и подошел ближе к воротам. Поискал взглядом панель видеофона или хотя бы кнопку звонка, не нашел и наудачу дернул на себя одну из створок. 

— Вы от себя толкайте-то, — внезапно послышался сбоку детский голос. Вздрогнув, Лен отшатнулся в сторону и только тогда заметил за воротами, в кустах, мальчика лет пяти. Мысленно пообещав себе подлечить нервы в этом же месяце и порадовавшись, что успел нацепить переводчик, он послушно толкнул створку, и с громким скрипом та открылась. Лен зашел внутрь и потянулся к створке, пытаясь закрыть за собой ворота, но та не сдвинулась с места. 

— Даже не пытайтесь, — снова посоветовал с интересом наблюдающий за ним мальчишка. — Придет дядя Коля, тогда закроет, только у него сил хватает. 

Выдохнув, Лен осмотрел заржавевшие петли, хмыкнул вслух и с усилием приподнял створку. Затем с легкостью, одним движением закрыл ее. И развернулся к ребенку: 

— Я говорю только по-английски, — он виновато развел руками. — Но тебя понял, у меня есть переводчик, — Лен указал себе на ухо. 

С той же непринужденностью, с которой только что говорил по-русски, мальчишка перешел на английский. Акцент был ощутим, но не мешал пониманию.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Вы — новый доктор? 

— Да. Все уже в курсе? — усмехнулся Лен и направился к лестницам. Мальчик поскакал за ним.

— Никита подслушал Жабу Григорьевну, — доверительно сказал он. — И рассказал нам. Ребята боятся, что вы снова будете тыкать в нас всякими штуками. 

«Жабу Григорьевну?..» — запнувшись на сложном отчестве, Лен позволил себе легкий смешок. Потом насторожился: 

— Штуками? Снова? 

— Да, — мальчик кивнул, затем догнал Лена и, отчаянно смущаясь, ухватил его за руку. — Последний, тот, что был до вас, постоянно забирал кого-то из старшего класса в кабинет, и они кричали. 

Лен покачал головой и присел на корточки перед мальчишкой, не выпуская руки: 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он. 

— Паша. Мне восемь лет! — с гордостью выпалил тот. 

— Восемь? — переспросил Лен, по-новому окидывая его взглядом. 

Худой. Даже очень худой, для своего возраста слишком низкий, лицо бледное, словно ребенок впервые попал на воздух за последние несколько месяцев, и огромные серые глаза, сразу приковывающие к себе все внимание. Неудивительно, что Лен посчитал его пятилетним. — Так, вот, Паша, — он постарался как можно четче повторить имя. — Я обещаю, что каждый раз, что бы ни делал, буду объяснять, зачем и для чего это делаю, договорились? — он сжал ладошку. — Хотел бы, но не могу пообещать, что не сделаю больно, иногда приходится, чтобы вылечить. 

— Я знаю, — мальчишка быстро кивнул. — Но тот, предыдущий, не лечил, я точно знаю. 

Лен поднял бровь:

— Подсматривал? 

Паша замотал головой. 

— Не я, меня не пустили, — с сожалением сказал он. — Но Никита смотрел и больше никому не дал. 

— Быстрый парень этот Никита... — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. — И кого же этот предыдущий водил к себе? — уточнил он, решив обратить на этих детей повышенное внимание при знакомстве. 

— Карину, Владу и Лену, — признался Паша и уже открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но был перебит громким, визгливым женским голосом:

— Что ж ты, Пашенька, так все сразу на дядю вываливаешь? — женщина говорила по-русски и достаточно ласково, но вкупе со внешностью это вызывало какой-то странный диссонанс и заставляло нервничать.

— Извините, — Лен отпустил руку Паши и поднялся. — Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, я новый врач, вам должны были позвонить. 

— Ну разумеется, — та расплылась в улыбке и перешла на английский. — Проходите, сейчас я вам покажу кабинет и вашу комнату. Вы сегодня начнете прием? 

Лен взглянул на часы. 

— Завтра, — решил он. — Сегодня уже слишком поздно, чтобы тревожить детей лишний раз. 

— Тогда пойдемте, — она распахнула дверь. 

— А вы?.. — Лен замялся, давая ей возможность представиться самой. 

— Жанна Григорьевна, — женщина протянула руку, и Лен, неимоверным усилием воли сохранив серьезное выражение лица, пожал ее. Поймал на себе косой, недовольный взгляд и нахмурился. Чем дальше, тем неуютнее он себя здесь чувствовал. 

— Жанна Григорьевна, — проникновенно повторил он имя, аккуратно забирая свою руку. — Я хотел бы поговорить с воспитателями и, если есть такая возможность, поужинать до того, как лягу спать. 

— Минуту... — та повертела головой, нашла Пашу взглядом и велела: — Собери всех в столовой. И воспитанников, и взрослых. Скажи, дядя доктор желает познакомиться. 

— Подождите... — попытался запротестовать Лен, вовсе не рассчитывавший на подобное сборище. Ему хотелось поговорить с каждым наедине, найти общий язык в приватном разговоре, а вовсе не оказаться в центре внимания и выглядеть новым хозяином, по команде которого сразу собираются слуги. 

— Нет-нет, — хмыкнула Жаба... «Жанна» — поправил он себя — Григорьевна. — Нам же не сложно. Иди-иди, — подтолкнула она в спину Пашу так, что тот чуть было не упал. — Пойдемте, я покажу, где можно оставить вещи. 

Лен с сомнением покосился на свой небольшой рюкзак за спиной, составлявший весь его багаж, но послушно двинулся за ней.

**3**

Взрослых в столовой оказалось немного, всего восемь человек, если не считать самого Лена и Жанны Григорьевны. Уже традиционно извинившись за незнание русского, он шагнул вперед и представился. Молчание было ему ответом.

— Ну что же вы, — Жанна выступила из-за его спины. — Соблюдайте вежливость, — велела она и, кажется, сделала страшные глаза, потому что дети за столами выпрямились, словно палку проглотили, и напряглись, а взрослые засуетились и наперебой стали представляться. 

Лен пытался запомнить непривычные русские имена и отчаянно жалел, что не мог записать — это могло показаться откровенным хамством, так что стоило полагаться только на собственную память. Калерия Львовна — это повариха или все-таки учитель языков и культуры? А Елена, которая «преподает точные науки», Вячеславовна или Яковлевна? 

— Ничего, запомните, — заметив его растерянность, хмыкнул мужчина рядом и протянул руку. — Я Николай, слежу за зданием, чтобы оно не развалилось окончательно. Тоже от него, — он взглядом указал куда-то наверх, и ситуация для Лена стала чуть яснее. Вероятно, настороженность персонала объяснялась именно звонком работодателя, являвшегося для этого приюта своеобразным покровителем. 

Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось спросить, чем же является этот детдом по бумагам, но Лен сдержался, не желая портить отношения с окружающими, и без того напряженные, еще сильнее. 

— Что же мы сидим? — вдруг вскинулась невысокая женщина неподалеку, та самая Калерия. И продолжила, обращаясь уже к самому Лену: — Вы же с дороги, наверняка проголодались! Ну-ка, — она хлопнула по столу, — детки, несите тарелки, сейчас будет ужин! 

Чинно, парами, и напряженно, словно направляясь на расстрел, а не за едой, дети отправились к раздаче, где взяли по тарелке и остались дожидаться повариху. Лен проводил взглядом уходящую Калерию и мысленно вздохнул: хотя бы с одним человеком он определился.

Поведение детей его нервировало. Получив еду, они тянули носом так, словно давно не чувствовали запаха мяса, и поочередно отправлялись к своему месту. Задумавшись, Лен не сразу заметил, что рядом с ним стоит Паша и держит в руках тарелку с едой. 

— Это мне? — спросил он. Не поднимая головы, Паша кивнул. — Ну, пойдем. Куда мне сесть? 

Мальчик провел его к столу воспитателей и молча поставил миску на край стола

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. Паша коснулся его руки и, все так же не смотря в его сторону, отошел к своему столу. Лен нахмурился: ему вдруг показалось, что полчаса назад он видел совершенно другого ребенка: открытого, непоседливого, беспокойного — как и все дети в таком возрасте. 

Он обвел взглядом стол воспитанников. 

Пятнадцать детей. От пяти — Паша один из самых младших — и до пятнадцати лет. Пять девочек, остальные мальчики. Все не поднимают глаз, сидят спокойно, абсолютно у каждого в руках и нож, и вилка, едят аккуратно и чинно, не позволяя себе даже улыбки.

Все вроде как было хорошо, правильно, но именно это Лена и настораживало. Ну не ведут так себя здоровые дети! Они смеются, улыбаются, шутят, балуются — да все что угодно, кроме подобного! 

Пообещав себе обязательно разобраться в этом, он доел последний кусок отбивной и внезапно поймал на себе внимательный Пашин взгляд. Не удержавшись, подмигнул ему, ободряя, и встал. 

— Было очень вкусно, спасибо, — кивнул он Жанне, оказавшейся внезапно директрисой этого... детдома, да, решил Лен, самое подходящее слово, и попросил разрешения удалиться в свою комнату: время было позднее.

**4**

Перед сном он снова просмотрел медицинские карты, уже сверяя имеющиеся данные с первыми впечатлениями. Попутно сделал себе несколько заметок по поводу завтрашнего обследования и был прерван звонком коммуникатора.

Вызывал его Айван, человек, предложивший ему эту работу. 

— Как первый день? — улыбаясь, спросил он. 

Лен откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Странно, — честно признался он. — Рассказывать? 

— Разумеется, — Айван поднял брови. — Учитывая, что финансирую проект именно я, мне очень интересно послушать непредвзятого зрителя. 

— Здесь странные дети. — Лен задумался, пытаясь сформулировать свои подозрения как можно четче. — Мне показалось, что они боятся персонала. 

Айван напоказ развел руками.

— Это вынужденная мера, мистер Маккой, — признался он. — Вы понимаете, кем станут эти дети? Они должны уметь подчиняться. 

— И даже ваш собственный ребенок? — Лен ухватился за единственную лазейку, которую видел. — Кстати, кто из них? Карина, которой двенадцать и которую явно насиловал мой предшественник? Никита, который наблюдал за этим и наверняка испортил себе психику? 

— Мистер Маккой, — мягко и почти вкрадчиво начал Айван. — Это не та вещь, которую вам стоит знать... 

— Но если с ним случится что-то подобное, я не смогу предотвратить это, — в отчаянии перебил его Лен. 

— Так задумка именно в том, чтобы подобного больше не случилось ни с кем! — не выдержав, рявкнул Айван. Затем, выдохнув, закончил: — В общем, предотвращать — предотвращайте и сообщайте мне. Но не мешайте воспитателям воспитывать в детях умение подчиняться. 

— А насилие было тоже воспитательным методом? — ехидно уточнил Лен, не успев остановиться. И, решив, что уже нечего терять, добавил: — Ну, мало ли, чтобы я смог отличить, что предотвращать, а что нет. 

— Да нет, конечно, — помрачнев, отозвался Айван. — Максимум, что позволено персоналу — вам тоже, кстати, имейте в виду — телесные наказания. Но из тех, что не оставляют длительных следов, не жестче. А сохранение девственности — первый закон. Сами, надеюсь, понимаете, почему. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Лен. — А вы не боитесь, что ваш ребенок, узнав, что рос в ожидании рабства или борделя, а не в атмосфере любви, разочаруется в вас? 

— Честно говоря... — Айван развел руками. — Его отношение ко мне меня волнует меньше всего. Но я и так сказал вам слишком много. Звоните, если будет что-то важное. — Он прервал связь.

Встав со стула, Лен отошел к окну и уставился на темноту за стеклом. Когда он наблюдал за детьми, то совершенно выпустил из виду конечную цель, ради которой их растили. Быть покорными. Играть роли. Быть шпионами и ценнейшими наложниками врагов Федерации. Землян среди них было мало, и они всегда ценились по высшему разряду. И, смотря головидео с кадрами, на которых мелькали подобные персонажи (и не всегда это было порно, кстати), он никогда не думал, откуда берут этих элитных спутников или рабов, а вот теперь и сам стал пособником рабовладельцев. 

Иногда он действительно ненавидел себя. Хотя бы за то, что деньги были важнее принципов.

Скрип двери прервал его размышления. Развернувшись, Лен увидел испуганно замершего у входа Пашу и поманил его к себе. Всхлипнув, мальчишка сорвался с места и почти бегом рванулся к нему навстречу. Обхватил ноги Лена, уткнулся лицом ему в живот и громко, навзрыд заплакал. 

Удивленный и встревоженный Лен чуть отстранил Пашу и присел перед ним на корточки.

— Что такое, малыш? — ласково спросил он. — Кто тебя обидел? 

Пробормотав что-то неясное себе под нос, Паша снова уткнулся носом ему в плечо и опять зарыдал. Вздохнув, Лен прижал его к себе и погладил по тонкой, худенькой спинке. 

Парой минут спустя, выплакавшись, Паша затих, отодвинулся от него и обиженно шмыгнул носом: 

— У меня отобрали падд, — пояснил он и вытер покрасневшие глаза ладонью. 

— Почему? — Лен поднял бровь. 

— Читал под одеялом. 

Лен усмехнулся, вспомнив свое детство и то, как прятался под одеялом сам с бумажной книгой и фонариком. Затем заметил негодующий, почти обвиняющий взгляд Паши и поспешил объясниться: 

— У меня тоже часто отбирали падд в детстве по ночам. Что ты читал? 

— Основы холодного термоядерного синтеза! — гордо выпрямившись, ответил Паша и засмеялся, увидел ошеломленный взгляд Лена. — Правда! Я не вру, я просто гений!

Он уже совсем пришел в себя, и о том, что пять минут назад он был в слезах, напоминали только покрасневшие глаза и нос. Зато улыбка на лице сверкала так, что было очевидно: обида прошла, и, как многие дети, мальчишка уже радовался жизни. 

Спустя секунду, не дождавшись реакции Лена, Паша нахмурился и уже гораздо тише проговорил: 

— Но я правда не вру, вы можете проверить... 

— Что проверить? — автоматически переспросил Лен.

— Ну, что я правда это читал. Я могу рассказать про квазистационарные системы, — снова воодушевился Паша. — Или нет, вы просто можете посмотреть мою медкарту, там написано, что я гений! 

— Ты знаешь, я, наверное, действительно взгляну, — задумчиво кивнул Лен и поднялся. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что мне нужно быть в курсе как можно большего по поводу вашего здоровья. 

Паша радостно подпрыгнул и поднял на него взгляд: 

— А можно, я пока посижу и почитаю что-нибудь? 

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Лен, отошел к рюкзаку и достал запасной падд. — Что тебе открыть? 

— Можно, я сам выберу? — уставился на него Паша. — У вас там много?.. 

— Много, выбирай, — хмыкнул Лен, сунул ему падд и отошел обратно.

Через минуту он уже листал медицинские карты в поисках одной-единственной. Еще через десять секунд нашел и задумчиво пролистнул ее до графы «анамнез». И только заметив коротенькую строку уже в самом конце, понял, что Паша одновременно и говорил правду, и многое недоговаривал. 

«Синдром Марфана».

Это действительно объясняло все сразу: и гениальность, и худобу, и даже неземной взгляд огромных серых глаз. Лен сделал себе мысленную пометку — не забыть завтра проверить зрение мальчишке, и только тут осознал, что почти не дышит.

Заставив себя сделать вдох, он невидящим взглядом уставился на экран, сопоставляя уже имеющиеся знания с суровой реальностью. Синдром Марфана являлся, по большей части, патологией соединительной ткани, но часто осложнялся сопутствующими заболеваниями, которые еще чаще становились основной причиной смерти пациентов. 

Он открыл файл заметок и принялся набрасывать примерный план завтрашнего обследования ребенка: офтальмология, кардиология, пульмонология и далее, далее, далее, где-то в глубине души уже начиная сознавать, что беспокоится за Пашу так, словно тот был его собственным сыном. 

Подняв взгляд от падда, Лен посмотрел на мальчишку, только чтобы обнаружить, что тот сладко спит в его кровати, уткнувшись носом в выданный ему падд. Усмехнувшись, он встал и подошел ближе, собираясь разбудить его и отправить обратно в спальню, но зацепил взглядом текст на экране и аккуратно вытянул из-под Паши падд. 

«Инфракрасные построители вертикали содержат систему зеркал...» 

Лен нахмурился. Книгу он сразу не узнал, и таковой в его библиотеке не было. Открыв оглавление, он обнаружил, что Паша прочитал уже под сотню страниц — невероятная скорость, подумал Лен — и что книга называется «Космическая навигация: история и основы». Мальчишка действительно был чертовым гением, пусть и вследствие болезни. 

Отложив падд, Лен снова глянул на посапывающего Пашу и, мысленно махнув рукой, укрыл того лежащим неподалеку пледом. Сам он мог поспать и в кресле, не впервой, работа вынуждала привыкать и не к таким неудобствам.

Утро настало как-то внезапно. Конечно, он ставил будильник, но до него — Лен глянул на часы — было еще минут сорок, так что причины своего раннего подъема он с ходу понять не смог, да и в принципе не сразу осознал, где находится. Поднявшись с кресла, он потянулся и громко зевнул, но замер, услышав почти зеркальный детский зевок неподалеку. 

— Уже утро? — Паша сонно тер глаза кулачками. 

— Тебе пора возвращаться, малыш, пока тебя не хватились, — кивнул ему Лен и зевнул снова. Ему ужасно хотелось провести оставшиеся полчаса до подъема в кровати, вытянув ноги и не боясь свалиться с кресла на пол. 

— Не хватятся, — покачал головой Паша, но все же вылез из-под пледа и поплелся к двери. Уже ухватившись за ручку, он, не оборачиваясь, что-то тихо спросил, но Лен не расслышал. 

— Можно, я приду вечером? — развернувшись, громче повторил Паша, но глаза опустил, уставившись в пол так, словно там было что-то крайне интересное. 

Лен вздохнул. «Снова спать в кресле», — подумал он и ответил:

— Конечно, приходи.

**5**

Иногда — изредка — он ненавидел не только себя, но и свою работу. Совсем редко, разумеется, особенно с недосыпу, особенно когда приходилось работать с детьми, и уж тем более когда нужно было задавать этим детям неприятные вопросы.

В кабинете прямо перед ним стоял Никита, паренек пятнадцати лет, уже почти взрослый, еще год-два — и он отправится туда, куда продадут его владельцы приюта. Самое страшное, что сам Никита это тоже понимал. 

— Расскажи мне о других детях, — попросил Лен. Он уже закончил его осмотр и в целом был доволен результатом: самый здоровый ребенок из всего списка, никаких патологий, развитие — физическое и умственное — согласно возрасту, внешне отмечается лишь небольшая худоба, впрочем, присутствующая и у остальных детей. — На кого мне обратить внимание? 

Никита бросил на него исподлобья недоверчивый взгляд и промолчал. 

— Я сейчас говорю только о болезнях, — мягко уточнил Лен. — Мне уже рассказали, что делал мой предшественник. 

— Он насиловал девчонок, — буркнул Никита. 

Лен кивнул ему: 

— Как они сейчас? 

— Не знаю, — тот покачал головой. — Их увезли на следующий день. 

— И так и не вернули? 

Никита промолчал, что само по себе уже было ответом. Поморщившись и глянув на часы — оставалось еще около двадцати минут, отведенных им самому себе на работу с пациентом, Лен повторил вопрос: — На кого еще мне обратить внимание? 

Помявшись, Никита начал перечислять: 

— На Диму, у него болит спина уже месяц. — Лен сделал пометку себе в блокноте: его он еще не осматривал. — На Пашу, он сегодня опять кашлял кровью. 

— Опять? — Лен поднял голову. 

— Он постоянно так, — Никита пожал плечами. — Особенно если поплачет перед сном, с утра всегда кашляет до крови. А вчера, я видел, — он поднял голову и укоризненно взглянул на Лена, — он уходил к вам в слезах. 

— Я учту, — Лен поерзал, внезапно ощутив себя виноватым, хотя, казалось бы, в чем?.. 

— Он почему-то доверяет вам, — вдруг продолжил Никита. — Почему? 

Лен развел руками: 

— Я пообещал ему никому не вредить? — емко охарактеризовал он длинную фразу, сказанную им вчера Паше. 

— Разве что так, — Никита продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на него. Затем отвернулся и пробормотал что-то себе под нос по-русски. 

— Что? — переспросил Лен. Его уже начинало раздражать собственное незнание языка, а переводчик он банально забыл на тумбочке, проспав и собираясь второпях. 

— Не обижайте его, — повторил Никита еще раз по-английски. — Или я найду вас и... 

Не выдержав, Лен рассмеялся. 

— Парень, — сказал он, — я здесь надолго, и мне нужны деньги. Не в моих интересах вредить самому себе или кому-то еще. 

Никита помотал головой: 

— Я скоро уйду отсюда и уже знаю, куда, — равнодушно сообщил он. — И у меня будет возможность следить за тем, что здесь происходит. 

— И куда же ты уйдешь? — Лен устроился поудобнее: разговор начинал его забавлять. 

— Меня возьмет к себе глава ромуланской разведки, — с легко различимым оттенком гордости сказал Никита. — У них принято давать наложникам максимальную свободу при условии соблюдения всех правил. 

Хмыкнув, Лен кивнул ему: 

— Все, убедил, я обещаю, не обижу. 

— Вот так бы сразу, — Никита вдруг открыто рассмеялся, и Лен внезапно осознал, что тот знает цену своей улыбке, пусть и не попробовав еще сексуальных удовольствий. Паренек явно удержится на плаву в будущем. Если не за счет смазливой внешности — так характера. Будучи старшим в приюте, он явно взял на себя роль детского лидера, пусть неосознанно, и, самое главное, сумел удержать ее. 

Помотав головой, Лен выбросил из головы внезапно всплывший образ: уже повзрослевший побитый, окровавленный и молчащий Никита в руках ромуланца, продолжающего наносить удары и двигать тазом, раз за разом вставляя в растянутый анус крупный член. Лен в очередной раз проклял свою пессимистичность и поморгал. 

— Что-то не так? — оказывается, Никита с интересом наблюдал за ним. 

— Все в порядке, — покачал головой Лен и взглянул на часы. — Отпустить тебя пораньше или подержать еще десять минут? — с улыбкой спросил он. 

— Отпустить, — решительно отказался Никита. — Следующий Паша, на него всегда много времени тратят. 

— Ну, давай, тогда зови, — кивнул Лен и потянулся к падду, перелистывая страницу.

**6**

— Мне придется попросить тебя снять часть одежды, — разводя руками, сообщил Лен Паше. Благо, в процедурной медкабинета было достаточно приборов, Айван не поскупился, и Лену не требовалось проводить все осмотры вручную. — Мне нужно собрать кучу данных, так что тебе нужно будет лечь сюда, — он махнул рукой на биокровать, — и немного полежать, пока я подготовлю сканер.

— А это не больно? — тихо спросил Паша. Сегодня он был сам на себя не похож: бледный, с синяками под глазами, словно и не проспал всю ночь в его комнате, постоянно зевающий. Лен одернул себя: откуда ему было знать, какое состояние ребенку привычнее? 

— Совсем не больно, — уверил он и потянулся за трикодером. Времени было не так много, а процедур предстояло гораздо больше. Направив диагност на Пашу, он велел тому раздеваться, а сам начал разбирать датчики кардиографа. Прибор оказался устаревшим, так что Лен распутывал провода до тех пор, пока трикодер не пискнул, застав его врасплох. 

Отвлекшись, он взглянул на небольшой экранчик и мысленно выругался. 

— Паша, — аккуратно, следя за тоном голоса, позвал он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Хорошо, — недоуменно отозвался тот, усаживаясь на кровать. Лен окинул мальчишку взглядом: тощий, словно не кормили годами — но сейчас он уже знал, что это обманчивое впечатление, вызванное наследственным заболеванием, — младше своего возраста, с белыми стриями на плечах, груди, пояснице, с очевидным сколиозом и длинными, тонкими пальцами. Такие в старину называли «аристократические», — вспомнил вдруг Лен и расстроился: будь он чуть опытнее, опознал бы патологию еще вчера, во время первой встречи, а не узнал о ней из медицинской карты. 

Он встал и занялся датчиками: нанес на грудь Паше специальный гель и начал крепить каждый датчик поочередно. Дойдя до подвижного, в форме плоского шарика с проводком, датчика эхокардио, он придержал его напротив сердца, ткнул кнопку включения сканера и спросил: 

— Почему ты не сказал, что тебе утром было плохо? 

— Мне не было, — недоуменно отозвался Паша. 

— Ты кашлял кровью, — напомнил ему Лен, благоразумно не раскрывая источника своих знаний. Впрочем, как оказалось, этого и не потребовалось.

— А, это Никита... — протянул Паша. — Он слишком беспокоится. 

— Но ты не сказал мне, — Лен покачал головой. — Малыш, я врач, я должен быть в курсе подобных ситуаций. 

В следующее мгновение он отвлекся, вгляделся в экран сканера внимательнее и облегченно вздохнул: следов сердечных патологий не было. Никаких. Может быть, конечно, он начал тревожиться слишком рано, но всегда лучше начать лечение раньше, чем позже. 

За этими мыслями он чуть было не пропустил ответ Паши. 

— Зачем говорить, — протянул тот, — у меня такое каждый день. 

— Каждый день? — Лен сдвинул брови, затем, поморщившись, сдернул с него все датчики и, с легкостью подняв того на руки, потащил к сканеру. Усадил Пашу на специальное сиденье, двумя пальцами приподнял подбородок и зафиксировал пластину прибора у груди. Велел: 

— Подожди пару минут, я сейчас, — и почти бегом кинулся к управляющей панели. 

Нажав несколько кнопок, Лен напряженно замер, дожидаясь результата. 

— Что-то не так? — испуганно спросил Паша. 

— Подожди, — бросил ему Лен, уставившись на экран, на котором медленно начало проявляться изображение. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше видел и тем сильнее начинал волноваться. В конце концов, дождавшись полной картины, он еще какую-то долгую секунду не отрывал взгляд от результатов, а затем рванулся к мальчишке, на ходу вытаскивая коммуникатор из кармана. 

— Айван? — позвал он, как только установилась связь. — Мне срочно нужна операционная и опытный хирург. 

Одновременно он освободил притихшего Пашу из хватки сканера и, с легкостью приподняв одной рукой, перетащил на биокровать, где принялся подсоединять отброшенные пятью минутами ранее датчики. 

— Что случилось? — коротко уточнил Айван. Он не стал разводить долгие беседы, и это сразу понравилось Лену. 

— У пацана все легкие в труху, — бросил он в трубку. — Спонтанный пневмоторакс, подозреваю малый гемо, нужна активная аспирация или хотя бы дренаж по Бюлау. 

— Понял, — на другом конце Айван выдохнул. — Двадцать минут протянет? 

— Протянешь, малыш? — спросил Лен, обращаясь к притихшему Паше. Тот молча кивнул. — Протянет, — повторил он в коммуникатор. 

— Жди, — и Айван положил трубку. 

Лен убрал коммуникатор в карман и опустил голову, тут же встретив испуганный взгляд Паши. Бросив взгляд на информационный экран биокровати, он присел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он, стараясь выглядеть как можно более убедительно. 

Моргнув, Паша уставился на него все с тем же непреходящим испугом.

— Это связано с синдромом Марфана? — тихо спросил он и пожал плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд Лена: — Да, я давно знаю. 

— Да, связано, — Лен не видел смысла скрывать очевидное. — Тебе проведут операцию, затем, возможно, сделают пересадку легких, и все будет хорошо. 

— Я могу умереть? — уточнил Паша, выглядя так, словно спрашивал о вероятности взрыва Вселенной в ближайшие минуты. Испуг с его лица пропал, как только он получил хоть какую-то информацию о происходящем. 

— Я уверен, что нет, — как можно мягче ответил Лен. Пусть шансы и были, но реакция Айвана заставляла его верить, что все кончится хорошо. На какую-то секунду он сильно пожалел об отсутствии у себя операционной практики и решил позже наверстать это упущение. Благо, возможности клиники позволяли, но ранее он отказывался, собираясь заниматься общей терапией. 

Паша покачал головой. 

— Ты врешь мне, — констатировал он факт. Не обвиняя, просто произнося вслух уже очевидное им обоим. 

— Вру, — признался Лен. — Но тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться. 

— Я не волнуюсь, — Паша пожал плечами. — Просто хочу знать. Если не знать, то страшнее. 

— Пока я и сам знаю не слишком много, — Лен развел руками. — Если хочешь, могу показать снимок и объяснить, почему заволновался. 

— Давай! — Паша приподнялся на локтях, и от инфоэкрана раздался тихий писк, сигнализирущий об ускорении сердцебиения. 

— Лежи, — жестом остановил его Лен. — Я сейчас. 

Поднявшись, он сходил за распечатками результатов сканирования, и пересел на другую сторону кровати, так, чтобы оказаться между Пашей и окном. Затем поднял снимок на свет и указал на бледное пятно позвоночника.

— Смотри, вот это — твоя спина...

Оставшиеся двадцать минут до приезда хирурга он усердно объяснял заинтересовавшемуся Паше, из каких органов состоит обычный землянин, и что не так с ним самим.

**7**

Лен встретил хирурга у самых дверей кабинета, издали услышав гулкое эхо шагов по коридору.

— Где развернуть операционную? — спросил его врач: высокий, темнокожий седой мужчина лет пятидесяти. Операционная бригада за его спиной, нагруженная кофрами со всеми необходимыми инструментами и приборами, напряглась, готовая двинуться туда, куда укажет Лен.

Он выхватил глазами мелькнувшую где-то за спинами директрису и громко позвал: 

— Жанна Григорьевна! Выделите нам пустое помещение где-нибудь рядом. 

Та махнула рукой на кабинет напротив: 

— Здесь ничего нет, можете занимать. — И протолкалась поближе к нему: — Мистер Маккой, что происходит? 

— Происходит подготовка к экстренной операции, — скучным тоном проинформировал ее Лен. — Во время осмотра была выявлена необходимость... 

— Операции? — директриса перебила его. — Кого собрались оперировать? 

— Павла. — Лен назвал полное имя и с удивлением поймал себя на том, что почти не ассоциирует с ним мальчишку, лежащего в комнате за его спиной. 

— Но разве его нужно оперировать?.. — растерялась Жанна Григорьевна. — Он все время был в порядке, и... 

— И все это время нуждался в срочной медицинской помощи! — на этой раз Лен перебил ее, одновременно с нетерпением наблюдая, как бригада медиков разворачивает переносную операционную. 

Директриса открыла было рот, чтобы возразить еще что-то, но была бесцеремонно оттеснена в сторону хирургом. Он протянул Лену руку: 

— Я Джабраил М’Бенга. Что с ребенком? 

— Доктор Леонард Маккой, — ответил он, пожимая холодную ладонь. — Вторичный спонтанный пневмоторакс, вероятен малый гемо, сейчас дам снимок. 

Вернувшись в кабинет, Лен одобряюще кивнул Паше и вышел обратно. 

— Н-да, — глянув снимок на просвет, цокнул Джабраил. Риторически вопросил: — Резекция и плевродез? 

— Что насчет пересадки? — спросил Лен, затаив дыхание. 

Джабраил покачал головой. 

— Слишком большие буллы, — сказал он. — Может, и придется... Все равно сейчас краевую делать. — Затем он покосился на распахнутую дверь будущей операционной и тоскливо пожаловался: — Торакотомию еще придется...

Жанна Григорьевна, тенью стоящая за его спиной, не удержавшись, сунула между ними нос: 

— Что такое торако?.. — начала она, но Лен отстранил ее.

— Не мешайте обсуждать план операции, — строго сказал он. 

— Будете ассистировать, коллега? — подмигнул ему Джабраил, но Лен покачал головой. 

— Не тот профиль, — с сожалением отказался он. — Но я бы хотел. 

— Ладно, — Джабраил махнул рукой. — Я — мыться, а вы, — он кивнул Лену, — позвоните ему, — указал пальцем вверх, — и скажите, что. вероятно, придется перевозить в клинику, пусть будет готов прислать машину в любой момент. И подготовьте пациента. 

Лен кивнул ему и вернулся обратно в кабинет, где снова встретился с испуганным взглядом Паши.

— Ну... — начал он, но мальчишка вдруг судорожно закашлялся. Лен выждал секунду, две, на третьей увидел на руке, которой тот закрывал рот, кровь и громко выругался. Подскочив к нему, он посдирал с голой детской груди датчики и, подхватив ребенка на руки, вынес его наружу. Громко рявкнул на толпу воспитателей в коридоре (чуть было не перейдя на мат) и занес ребенка в операционную. 

— Кажется, разрыв буллы, — быстро пояснил он, передавая все продолжающего содрогаться в кашле Пашу на руки кому-то из персонала. И, повинуясь повелительному взмаху руки, вышел в коридор, где замер спиной к закрывшейся за ним двери. 

Кажется, абсолютно все, кто был в здании, стояли вокруг него. Даже дети толпой сгрудились в дальнем конце коридора и сверкали оттуда настороженными глазами. Найдя взглядом Никиту, Лен кивнул ему на кабинет, растолкал окружающих и сам прошел туда же, захлопнув створку и повернув ключ сразу за спиной парнишки. 

— Ну... — развел он руками и тут же осекся, вспомнив, что последовало после этого междометия в предыдущий раз. Усилием воли он заставил себя продолжить: — Я обещал не обижать его, но тут ситуация от меня не зависела. 

Никита грустно усмехнулся.

— Он не выживет, да? 

— С чего ты взял? — Лен нахмурился. — Самое страшное, что может случиться — его заберут в клинику на пересадку, но ненадолго, на пару-тройку недель, не больше. 

На этот раз он сознательно лгал, но получалось это куда проще, чем ранее Паше. То ли не мешала совесть, то ли помогала клятва Гиппократа, которая запрещала раскрывать врачебные тайны. А шансы на неудачу, подумав, Лен решил отнести именно к ним. 

Кажется, Никита ему поверил. 

— А что дальше? — все равно уточнил он. — Он так и будет кашлять? 

— Может быть, — покачал головой Лен. — Заболевание не изучено до конца, и даже если не будет отторжения выращенных легких... — он осекся, поняв, что только что сказал. 

— Если?.. — уцепился за его оговорку Никита. — То есть может быть отторжение? 

— Может, — сдался Лен, пересек кабинет и опустился на кушетку, сразу сгорбившись. — Все может быть, я не торакальный хирург, чтобы оценивать шансы. Но если повезет, — он махнул рукой, — пересадка вообще не понадобится. 

Никита усмехнулся. 

— Если он умрет, — уточнил он, — чья это будет вина? 

— В каком смысле? — Лен не сразу понял суть вопроса. 

— Я понимаю, что не врача, — деловито разъяснил Никита. — Кто виноват, что все дошло до такого? — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Что зашло так далеко? 

Лен глубоко и надолго задумался. 

— Ты знаешь, — наконец сказал он, — я даже не уверен, что именно должен ответить. Вероятно, одного, конкретного виновника в случившемся нет. 

— А разве так бывает? — непонимающе переспросил Никита. 

— Конечно, бывает. — Лен покачал головой. — Смотри, давай разберем по порядку. Почему все зашло так далеко? Потому что здесь не было хорошего медика, который бы провел обследование... 

Никита вскинул руку, останавливая его.

— Почему, был, — возразил он. — Я помню.

— И что с ним случилось? 

— Его Жаба Григорьевна выкинула, — хмыкнул Никита. — Прямо с лестницы. Смотрите, она и вас выкинет, если не будете заглядывать ей в рот и исполнять капризы. 

— Не выкинет, — пообещал Лен, хотя сам был не слишком в этом уверен. Но Айван вроде бы казался адекватным человеком, так что у него был шанс задержаться здесь. — Но если он не настоял на лечении, значит, был не слишком профессионален. 

— Он мог и настоять, — возразил Никита. — Но его нанимала Жаба Григорьевна, так что сами понимаете... 

— Понятно, — кивнул Лен и продолжил: — Так вот, кто виноват, что здесь не было хорошего медика? Директор? Спонсор? — Он сделал паузу. — А ведь проблема гораздо глубже. 

— Как это? 

— А вот так. Скажи мне, кто в принципе виноват в том, что Паша попал сюда? 

— Его родители? — предположил Никита.

— Может быть, — согласился Лен. — Но, может быть, они просто не в курсе? Может быть, ребенка похитили? Или они погибли? Смотри, это можно продолжать бесконечно. Кто вообще виноват в том, что подобные... — он замялся, — нелегальные детдомы существуют? 

Никита потряс головой. 

— Вы совсем меня запутали, — обиженно сказал он. 

— Всего лишь пытаюсь объяснить, что у любой ситуации всегда есть больше, чем одна сторона, — пояснил Лен и поднялся. — Пойдем-ка в коридор, там проще следить за ходом операции, чем здесь, за закрытой дверью.

**8**

Лен сидел под дверью уже третий час, на услужливо притащенном Никитой стуле. Айвана он предупредил, как только вышел из кабинета, и теперь молча ждал хоть какого-то результата, изредка меняя позу и морщась.

Толпа в коридоре разошлась почти сразу же, стоило ему бросить в их сторону пару раздраженных взглядов. Что-что, а выглядеть угрожающе он в свои годы уже умел — сказалась юность, проведенная не в самых лучших районах Атланты. Так что он сидел в одиночку, отослав Никиту прочь, чтобы не трепать нервы ни себе, ни ему. 

Находясь в роли родственника, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Ощущение было крайне непривычным и усугублялось тем, что операция проходила не в знакомой клинике, где то и дело туда-сюда сновали врачи, а в постороннем помещении, и осведомиться о ходе процесса было не у кого. 

Он терпеливо ждал. Можно было бы, конечно, провести время с пользой и закончить обследование остальных детей, но Лен не мог сосредоточиться и опасался пропустить что-то важное. В целом он верил словам наблюдательного Никиты, предупредившего, что хуже всего дела идут у Паши, и не думал, что полсуток промедления сыграют решающую роль. 

И раз за разом он ловил себя на мысли, что относится к мальчишке как к своему собственному сыну. Что было не слишком логично, учитывая длительность их знакомства, но ожидаемо, если знать, как сильно Лен любил детей. Он хотел бы стать отцом, но пока не нашел ту, которая могла бы стать хорошей матерью. Впрочем, как Лен иногда думал, пока он выбирал по этому параметру, а не по любви — выбирать не стоило совсем. Все равно ничего хорошего не выйдет. 

В общем, отсутствие собственных детей он компенсировал как мог любовью к чужим детям. А тут уж сама ситуация располагала: дети-сироты, лишенные родительской любви, ласки и заботы, — и Лен, который готов был дарить свою заботу всем сразу и каждому ребенку в отдельности. 

Анализируя ситуацию, он напомнил себе первый свой личный постулат: «не привязывайся», выученный, словно мантра, еще на практике в отделении онкологии. Все эти дети, которых он уже успел узнать и к которым начал привыкать, через несколько лет покинут эти стены и начнут жить своей жизнью, пусть не слишком хорошей, но повлиять на нее Лен был не в силах. Единственное, что он мог — сохранить им здоровье, чтобы дать хотя бы дожить до этого времени. И оставаться равнодушным, потому что расставание с ним для детей, решивших кому-то довериться впервые в жизни, стало бы неимоверно болезненным. 

Лен покосился на дверь кабинета-операционной. «Равнодушным», — повторил он себе снова. В теории это звучало хорошо, но на практике получалось не слишком. 

Под его взглядом дверь распахнулась, и в коридор выглянул медбрат в белом халате. Заметив Лена, он поманил его к себе. 

— Звоните Айвану, — тихо сказал он. — Нужно перевозить. 

Лен задержал дыхание. Неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя сделать вдох, потянулся за коммуникатором и уточнил: 

— Пересадка? 

Медбрат молча кивнул и снова скрылся за дверью. Лен остался стоять перед ней, держа в руках комм и забыв, что только что хотел сделать. Ему откровенно хотелось ворваться в палату, ухватить М’Бенгу за плечи и начать трясти, приговаривая: «Ты же обещал обойтись резекцией!» Впрочем, остатками рационального мышления он понимал, что это совершенно идиотская затея, и что реагирует совершенно так же, как родственники других больных, поведение которых он ранее наблюдал со стороны. 

Чуть было не уронив коммуникатор, Лен наконец вспомнил, зачем его вообще доставал, и набрал нужный номер.

— Присылайте машину, — тихо сказал он в трубку. — Нужна пересадка. 

Затем дождался ответа, закончил звонок и убрал комм в карман. И тут же отшатнулся в сторону от распахнувшейся двери, за которой оказался М’Бенга, стаскивающий с рук хирургические перчатки.

— Ну что, — весело кивнул он Лену. — Дожидаемся реанимобиль и отправляем? 

Лен промолчал. Веселья он сейчас не испытывал, риторически же выражать согласие считал бессмысленным. Трехчасовое ожидание вымотало его достаточно, чтобы он сейчас не хотел ничего, кроме как отправить мальчишку в нормальную клинику, где были под рукой все необходимые приборы и лекарства, и в идеале самому отправиться с ним. Впрочем, у Лена еще оставались дела здесь, в детдоме, да ответственность за Пашу во время нахождения в клинике переходила на плечи Джабраила. В конце концов, платили Лену за контроль здоровья всех детей, а не одного конкретного. 

Так, уговаривая себя, он отошел обратно к стулу, на который и уселся, сгорбившись и сжимая в руках комм. Джабраил наконец стащил перчатки с рук и замер у двери, дожидаясь команды. Простояв пару минут, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он не выдержал и присел на корточки рядом с Леном:

— Ты привязался к мальчишке, — прямо сказал он, не задавая вопроса, а просто констатируя факт. 

— Я с ним только вчера познакомился, — возразил Лен. — Это глупо. 

— К детям быстро привязываешься, — уверил его Джабраил. — У меня у самого трое и два усыновленных. 

— То есть пятеро? — Лен ошеломленно заморгал. 

— Вообще — семеро, — тот усмехнулся. — просто еще двое вне брака. 

— Семеро?! 

Джабраил засмеялся, и в этот момент комм в руках Лена издал тихий звон. 

— Ну вот и приехали, — удовлетворенно выпрямился Джабраил и двинулся к операционной. Распахнул дверь и по-русски гаркнул непонятную фразу командным тоном.

Поморщившись от слишком громкого звука, Лен вдруг ощутил к нему непрошеную благодарность: отвлек, занял разговором в последние, самые нервные минуты ожидания. 

Из кабинета, так вовремя послужившего операционной, медицинская бригада выкатила каталку со штативами капельниц и направилась в сторону выхода. Лен недоуменно моргнул: он был уверен, что каталки раньше не было. То ли ее привезли, пока он общался с Никитой, то он сам банально был слишком невнимателен, чтобы заметить, еще до начала операции. 

Он глянул на лежащего без сознания Пашу, но тут же отвел взгляд, не желая себя мучить: операционное поле было закрыто стерильной повязкой, переносной аппарат искусственного кровообращения на одном из штативов закрывал большую часть обзора и был повернут экраном в противоположную от Лена сторону, как и остальные приборы, так что ему приходилось только догадываться о степени серьезности ситуации. 

Помявшись, Лен догнал Джабраила и тронул его за плечо: 

— Мальчик... долго будет восстанавливаться? — Сначала он хотел сказать «выживет», но потом решил, что в таком виде вопрос будет звучать слишком оскорбительно. 

— Не дольше месяца, — уверил его Джабраил. — Если все пройдет хорошо, конечно, — он картинно поплевал через левое плечо и постучал по очень удачно подвернувшейся по пути деревянной двери. 

Лен вдруг не к месту подумал, что это, должно быть, одно из немногих зданий в Петербурге, лишенное большей части современных технологий, но тут же забыл эту мысль, отвлекшись на стон с каталки. 

— Фентанил, полкубика, — скомандовал один из медиков. Другой послушно бросился выполнять. 

— Все, давай, коллега, — Джабраил хлопнул Лена по плечу. — Рад был познакомиться, но нам пора. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Лен с удивлением осознал, что всей толпой они уже добрались до главного входа.

— Аналогично, — ответил он, придержал одну из створок двери, мешавшую выехать каталке, пропустил вперед остатки опербригады и сам вышел на крыльцо. 

Несмотря на календарное лето, на улице было прохладно. Ветер, дующий со стороны моря, пах йодом и брызгал на лицо с серо-стального неба каплями дождя. Лен стер с лица воду и уставился на реанимобиль прямо перед лестницами. «И ведь открыли же ворота...» — с уважением подумал он. 

Ему, в белом халате, под которым были лишь футболка да простые форменные штаны, вдруг стало холодно, но Лен продолжал стоять, упрямо дожидаясь отъезда машины. Впрочем, даже после того, как реанимобиль скрылся за поворотом и Николай закрыл ворота, Лен не шевелился, словно его нежелание уходить могло изменить хоть что-то. 

Ему было двадцать два, мальчишке — восемь, и четырнадцать лет назад, когда тот только родился, Лен думал, что станет прекрасным врачом. Сейчас же он в этом очень сомневался. 

Когда он наконец вернулся в особняк, то в холле его снова встретила толпа. Дети смотрели на него с надеждой, воспитатели — с опаской, Жанна Григорьевна — раздраженно. Первой начала говорить именно она. 

— Мистер Маккой, — она выступила вперед. — Я прошу вас объяснить, что только что сейчас происходило во вверенном мне, — она выделила интонацией последние слова, — детдоме!

— Я выполнял свою работу. — Лен мрачно взглянул на нее. Объясняться ему не хотелось. А уж объяснять очевидное — тем более. 

— Как вы не понимаете! — взвилась директриса. — Любой выход моих подопечных за пределы территории — это лишняя огласка, которая может плохо кончиться для всех нас!

«А, вот она о чем». 

— Я боюсь, смерть одного из... подопечных, — Лен повторил за ней определение, показавшееся ему крайне удачным, — в любом случае плохо кончилась бы для всех нас. 

Он сделал шаг вперед и окинул стоящих перед ним воспитателей хмурым взглядом. Те расступились. Чеканя шаг, Лен прошел к коридору и только тогда обернулся: 

— Я просто выполнял свою работу, — тихо повторил он. И продолжил уже громче: — Тех, кто еще не прошел медицинский осмотр, прошу подойти к моему кабинету через полчаса.

Это время Лен собирался потратить на попытку прийти в себя после так неудачно начавшегося дня. Выпить чаю, по-тихому покурить в форточку и о многом подумать.


	2. Часть вторая

**9**

Лен задумчиво смотрел в свои записи, попутно делая очередной глоток бурбона. Он сам не слишком понимал, как может одновременно бояться полетов, пить и думать над работой, но вот поди ж ты, получалось, и получалось неплохо.

Шаттл шел на посадку, и за пределами аэропорта Лена уже дожидалось такси. Он нервничал, сам удивляясь этому: первый уикенд в детдоме, состоявшийся месяц назад, хоть и оказался очень беспокойным, но находился в категории «первый день на новом рабочем месте», а потому был ожидаемо выматывающим. Сейчас же повода ощущать себя неуютно не было, но Лен все ерзал и ерзал на сиденье, удерживаемый на месте лишь ремнями безопасности и силой воли. Ею же, да еще совестью он заставлял себя не налегать на спиртное: каким бы сильным ни был страх, появляться перед детьми в пьяном виде не годилось. В конце концов, он был врач, профессионал, а не какой-нибудь охранник, которому бы, вероятно, простилось подобное состояние. 

Позавчера он внес первый взнос за квартиру, воспользовавшись внеплановой премией, полученной от Айвана за «грамотные своевременные действия во время прошлой поездки», а вчера весь вечер листал сайт с выставленными на продажу подержанными автомобилями. Подобрал пару вариантов на будущее, надеясь, что через пару месяцев сможет себе позволить один из них хотя бы в кредит. Или, если вытерпит, то купит сразу, но не раньше, чем через полгода. 

Зато у него дома хотя бы появилась еда. 

Лен поморщился. Признаваться в собственной неудачливости не хотелось даже самому себе, пусть и это было очевидно. Оплата жилья в Сан-Франциско забирала большую часть стипендии, а ведь еще требовалось помогать матери и деду в Атланте, оплачивая жилье им, и в принципе на что-то жить. Оплачивать основные и дополнительные занятия в институте, проходить практику в клинике, что также иногда требовало денежных вложений, вести собственную научную работу, за которую ему уже предлагали грант — но все потом, после ее публикации, не раньше. А ведь для публикации требовались клинические испытания, которые сами по себе были не бесплатными!.. Лен был по уши в долгах — и потому схватился за предложение Айвана. Если он будет вести себя правильно, если выдержит следующие пять лет, то ему хватит денег на резидентуру и дополнительную специализацию, если та потребуется. Если же повезет совсем — и Лен запрещал себе думать об отрицательном варианте развития событий — то уже тогда у него будет оплачиваемая работа в науке, возможно, он сможет продолжить уже начатую в бакалавриате тему операционных методов... 

В общем, планы на будущее были фантастическими. Другое дело, что для их претворения в жизнь требовалось не напортачить уже сейчас, здесь, в этом детдоме. Нахмурившись, Лен приказал себе в будущем разобраться подробнее во внутренней иерархии места, к которому вынужденно оказался прикован на следующие пять лет. Чье мнение важнее для сотрудников — Айвана как спонсора и организатора, или Жанны Григорьевны как директора? Первый оплачивал все и вся, но был далеко, вторая же — рядом и имела возможность сильно подпортить жизнь Лену в случае чего, и это стоило иметь в виду. 

Николай тоже казался «темной лошадкой». Знающий имя нанимателя Лена, занимающий неясную должность и преимущественно молчащий — какие обязанности он выполнял? Был ли просто охранником или контролером, нанятым Айваном, как и сам Лен, или кем-то большим, может быть, представителем той части команды, которая занималась реализацией живого товара?

Лен мысленно выругался, поймав себя на крайне циничной формулировке, залпом допил бурбон и чуть было не поперхнулся, услышав безжизненный голос автоинформера. До посадки оставалось чуть более пяти минут. 

Последний раз пробежав взглядом заметки для следующего медосмотра, он выключил падд и убрал его обратно в рюкзак, попутно поправив небольшую пластиковую коробочку. Содержимое ее он выбирал недолго и купил в аэропорту еще месяц назад, поддавшись внезапному импульсу, а вот теперь, чуть было не забыв дома, вез в подарок. 

Дождавшись приземления, Лен одним из первых вышел на посадочную площадку и направился к багажной ленте. На этот раз он набрал с собой вещей побольше, все же решившись потратить часть полученных денег на некоторые приборы. Обновил трикодер, чему не уставал радоваться уже вторую неделю, сунул в чемодан блок сигарет, вспомнив свои страдания в предыдущий месяц, и забил оставшееся место — которого оказалось не слишком много — одеждой, о которой вспомнил в последний момент. Учитывая, что репликатора в особняке детдома не было (или Лен его просто не видел и не факт, что увидел бы в будущем), идея была не самой плохой. Мысленно он порадовался, что все еще находится на родной Земле, где доступен водный душ. Вот на каком-нибудь Плутоне пришлось бы обходиться звуковым, а его Лен терпеть не мог. 

Он забрал чемодан, и обошел зал прилета в поисках встречающего. Ни у кого в руках не было таблички с его именем, и он все же вышел на улицу и оглянулся по сторонам: добираться до места все же нужно было. Старинный, даже скорее антикварный, и жутко дорогой автомобиль, стоящий неподалеку, издал громкий гудок, заставив Лена подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и отшатнуться в сторону. Окно с водительской стороны опустилось, и Айван призывно замахал Лену рукой. 

— А где такси? — задал Лен глупый вопрос, подходя ближе. 

— Я за него, — хохотнул Айван и поторопил его: — Закидывай вещи и поехали. 

Забросив чемодан на заднее сиденье, сам Лен уселся спереди и все-таки осмелился спросить:

— Чем обязан?.. 

— Поговорить надо, — улыбка сошла с лица Айвана, и автомобиль резко рванулся вперед, сопровождаемый визгом шин. 

— О чем? — Лен насторожился. 

— О пацане. Ну, которого ты в прошлый раз отправил оперироваться. 

— И что с ним? 

— Ты знаешь, что с ним. 

— В каком смысле? — не понял Лен. 

— Ты видел его диагноз, — отмахнулся Айван, притормаживая на светофоре. — И ты знаешь о побочном эффекте. 

— Смотря о каком, — Лен покачал головой. 

— О гениальности, дурень. Так вот, лечить этот синдром не нужно. 

— Почему? — растерянно переспросил Лен. 

— Потому что мне нужны его мозги, — жестко ответил Айван. — Я уже сейчас могу выручить за них кучу бабла, представь, что будет, когда он вырастет. 

Он помолчал, затем продолжил:

— Так что ты снимаешь все симптомы, но не лечишь само заболевание. Если будет нужно, я даже организую пересадку сердца, но содержимое черепушки пацана должно остаться в неприкосновенности.

— Понял... — медленно ответил Лен, мысленно подбирая возражения. — Но срок его жизни сокра... 

— Это уже будут не мои проблемы, — перебил Айван. — А того, кто за него заплатит. 

Лен открыл было рот, чтобы сказать еще хоть что-то, но Айван, видимо, собрался достичь своего любой ценой: 

— Если нужно, — решительно добавил он, — я буду платить тебе больше. 

Лен закрыл рот. Деньги пока для него еще были убедительным аргументом.

— Я согласен, — выдавил он. — Но если что-то пойдет не так — не под мою ответственность. 

— Договорились, — кивнул Айван и затормозил около уже знакомых Лену чугунных ворот.

**10**

Вытащив чемодан из машины, Лен, не прощаясь, потащил его к воротам. За его спиной автомобиль, громко посигналив, резко сорвался с места. Покачав головой и поражаясь этой ребяческой русской привычке, Лен уже с легкостью распахнул калитку и зашел внутрь. Он еще не успел закрыть за собой створку, как увидел несущийся к нему от крыльца маленький светловолосый вихрь.

Лен присел на корточки и распахнул объятия. 

— Ну как ты? — Он поймал Пашу, прижал его к себе и взлохматил ему прическу. 

— Хорошо! — Сияя от радости, Паша чуть отодвинулся и взглянул на него: — Я больше не кашляю!

— Поздравляю, — Лен улыбнулся и, вставая, похлопал его по спине: — А в остальном как?

— Я только позавчера вернулся, — послушно отчитался Паша. И жалобно закончил: — А Жаба Григорьевна снова отняла у меня падд. 

— Я разберусь с этим, — пообещал Лен, нащупал ручку чемодана и предложил: — Проводишь меня до комнаты? Я тебе кое-что привез. 

— Правда? — Паша подпрыгнул от нетерпения, сорвался с места и рванулся к крыльцу. На половине дороге замер, развернулся и подбежал обратно к Лену. 

— А что именно? — он состроил умоляющее выражение лица. 

Лен рассмеялся. 

— Потерпи немного, — велел он и пообещал: — Скоро узнаешь. 

Надув губы, Паша забежал вперед и обиженно уставился на него. Но долго несвойственное ему выражение удерживать не смог и уже через пару секунд снова довольно улыбался. 

На лестнице их встречала Жанна Григорьевна, видимо, вышедшая на сигнал клаксона. Если Лен еще мог поверить, что Паша специально караулил его, то представить то же самое по отношению к директрисе не мог — не хватало воображения. 

— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — хором сказали они оба, и хором же замолчали. Первым паузу решился прервать Лен: 

— Я хотел бы обсудить с вами кое-что после ужина, если позволите, — вежливо сформулировал требование он и покосился на Пашу. Вероятно, поняв намек, директриса кивнула. Примерно через секунду оказалось, что либо она не поняла, либо сознательно его проигнорировала. 

— Вы бы меньше возились с мальчишкой, — она выплевывала слова словно ядовитые плевки. — Не то подумают еще, что вы этот самый... — директриса сделала рукой неопределенный жест. — По маленьким мальчикам. 

Лен ошарашенно поинтересовался: 

— Кто подумает?

— Ну... — директриса растерялась, но мгновенно нашла, что ответить: — Воспитатели, например, другие дети!

— Пусть думают, — подумав с секунду, решительно ответил Лен. — Я же этого не делаю. 

Паша подергал его за полу легкой куртки: 

— А так бывает? — удивленно спросил он. 

— Бывает, но так нельзя, — покачал головой Лен. Он только хотел было добавить еще что-то назидательное, мол, за это сажают в тюрьму и вообще это неправильно, но директриса перебила его: 

— Да что ты ему рассказываешь? — она повысила голос. — Ты еще ему попробовать предложи!

— Попробовать? — ошеломленно переспросил Лен. — В каком смысле? 

Ему вдруг показалось, что он заснул в шаттле и еще не проснулся. Ну с чего вдруг директриса беспричинно начала обвинять его в подобном непотребстве? Растлить маленького ребенка? Да за кого она его принимает! Черт подери, он доктор, работающий с детьми, но не педофил!

— В прямом! — взвизгнула Жанна Григорьевна. Лен поморщился, мрачнея на глазах. 

— Так, — сказал он, отставляя в сторону чемодан, затем повернулся и присел на корточки перед Пашей. — Малыш, этот разговор не для твоих ушей. Сбегай, попроси кого-нибудь из взрослых отнести мои вещи в комнату, хорошо? — он дождался молчаливого кивка и легким жестом подтолкнул мальчишку ко второй лестнице. И, встав, развернулся обратно к директрисе: — А с вами мы, пожалуй, поговорим внутри. 

— Да вас вообще пускать... — начала та, но Лен, дождавшись, когда за Пашей закроется дверь, двумя длинными шагами поднялся к Жанне, ухватил за плечо и, перебив, потащил к дому: 

— Поговорим внутри, — не сдержавшись, рявкнул он. Плечо под пальцами оказалось вполне реальным, так что Лен наконец начинал проникаться ощущением, что все же не спит. И это его напрягало. 

Он протащил ее на буксире по холлу, все сильнее сжимая пальцы, дошел до первого же пустого кабинета, втолкнул директрису внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— А вот теперь, — ядовито велел он. — Объясните, что это было. 

Наткнувшись на его раздраженный взгляд, та сделала шаг назад. 

— Я здесь главная! — выплюнула она. — Здесь я задаю вопросы! 

Лен потряс головой: происходила какая-то фантасмагория. 

— Задавайте, — мрачно предложил он. Ему уже было любопытно. 

— Когда вы уйдете отсюда? 

— Через пять лет, не раньше, — Лен хмыкнул. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы позвонили ему, — она кивнула наверх, словно не отваживаясь называть имя спонсора (или не зная его?), — и сказали, что это ваша последняя смена.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Лен. — Нет, что я должен сказать, я понял. Почему этого хотите вы? 

— Потому что вы позволяете себе лишнее! — директриса ткнула в него пальцем. — Сначала один ребенок, потом два, потом вы изнасилуете всю группу, и я не получу денег ни за кого из них!

— А как это связано? — осторожно уточнил Лен, мысленно качая головой. Логику рассуждений он не просто не понимал, но счел откровенно странной.

— Да напрямую! Мне платят за девственников!

— А, вот оно что, — протянул он. — Ну, раз так... Раз я лишаю вас заработка. 

Он полез в карман куртки за коммуникатором. Директриса наблюдала за ним с удовлетворенной улыбкой кошки, уже держащей в когтях мышь. 

— Айван, — позвал Лен в трубку. — Есть минутка? 

Услышав согласие на том конце, он продолжил: 

— Я узнал, что я совратил одного ребенка и собираюсь изнасиловать остальных, и поэтому должен уволиться. 

Из коммуникатора донесся явственно различимый даже на другом конце комнаты смешок. 

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался и вправду увольняться? — поинтересовался Айван. 

— Не уверен, — усмехнулся в ответ Лен. — Может, я и правда позволил себе лишнего, просто не помню? 

— Не позволил, — утешил его Айван. — У меня везде камеры.

— Уже радует. Что будем делать? 

— Дай комм Жанне, — велел тот. 

Лен послушно сунул прибор директрисе и отошел к окну, делая вид, что смотрит на двор, а не старательно прислушивается к происходящему. 

— Да, — ссутулившись, сказала Жанна комму. Выслушала длинный монолог, еще раз повторила: — Да. Я поняла. — И, захлопнув крышку комма, протянула его обратно Лену. 

— Добился своего? — ядовито-обиженно спросила она.

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Лен. 

— Он велел, чтобы к завтрашнему дню я убралась отсюда. К ночи он пришлет другого человека на мое место, — довольно спокойно объяснила Жанна, но вдруг снова сорвалась на крик: — Выжил меня, да? 

— Даже не пытался, — Лен покачал головой. — Если бы вы не начали нести чушь на крыльце, я бы не позвонил Айвану. 

— Да что ты можешь знать, сопляк! — вскрикнула она, и Лена больно ударило указание на разницу в возрасте. Да, пусть экс-директрисе было уже за сорок, а ему — всего двадцать два, но грести всех под одну гребенку, потому что младше — значит, глупее?.. Ему никогда было не понять подобной логики. 

Стараясь не показывать обиды, он пожал плечами: 

— Пусть я сопляк. Но тогда вы — старая истеричка. 

Жанна всплеснула руками и перешла на русский, кажется, даже нецензурный. Напоказ разведя руками в жесте непонимания, Лен еще пару секунд смотрел на нее, а затем просто развернулся и вышел.

**11**

Вернувшись в комнату, Лен обнаружил в ней не только чемодан с вещами, но еще и лежащего на покрывале Пашу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — устало спросил он.

— Нельзя? — Паша расстроенно поднял голову от падда — на этот раз, кажется, собственного — и полез с кровати. 

— Да нет, можно, — Лен вдруг испугался, что был слишком резок. — Я же и сам обещал тебе подарок. 

Он полез в рюкзак, нащупал ту самую пластиковую коробку, но вдруг спохватился: 

— Тебе вернули падд? 

— Да! — с гордостью кивнул Паша. — Я спросил у дяди Коли, и он отдал мне его обратно. 

Лен облегченно вздохнул, потому что про свое обещание разобраться с этим он успешно забыл, ошарашенный внезапными обвинениями. Затем все-таки вытянул из рюкзака коробочку и протянул ее Паше. 

— Ух ты, — тот, кажется, еще не понял, что внутри — мешала упаковка — но сразу оценил вес: — Тяжелая!

— Разворачивай, — улыбаясь, подтолкнул его к более решительным действиям Лен. 

— Угу, — Паша зашуршал пластиком, отодвигая защелки, и наконец откинул крышку. Замер на секунду и восхищенно выдохнул: — Ух ты... 

Перед ним на красном бархате лежала очень реалистичная модель космического корабля с гравировкой на тарелке жилого отсека: «USS Kelvin». Аккуратно погладив гондолы, Паша извлек модель из коробки и повертел ее в руках: одна тарелка была размером больше его детской ладони, что уж говорить о размере всего корабля. 

— Там есть подставка, — подал голос Лен, и Паша, переведя на него взгляд, моргнул, словно только вспомнив, что он не один в комнате. 

— Да-да, сейчас, — откликнулся он и продолжил рассматривать модель. 

Улыбаясь, Лен отошел к чемодану и принялся извлекать из него приборы, давая мальчишке возможность насладиться, возможно, первым в жизни подарком. Следующие пару минут он занимался своими делами, изредка посматривая на почти светящегося от удовольствия Пашу, и заговорил только тогда, когда тот наконец полез за подставкой. 

— Тебе нравится? — уточнил Лен очевидное, но ему, пожалуй, слишком хотелось услышать благодарность — после событий последнего часа у него сильно упало настроение. Словно подслушав его мысли, Паша отставил модель в сторону и развернулся к нему:

— Нравится, но я еще хотел спросить... — он замялся. 

— Спрашивай, — подбодрил его Лен. 

— То, что сказала Жаба... ой, Жанна Григорьевна, про любовь к маленьким мальчикам... — Паша помолчал и выдохнул: — Такое бывает? 

— Бывает, малыш, — со вздохом ответил Лен. — Но это не слишком хорошая вещь. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Я не знал... — вконец смутившись, Паша замолк. — А вы правда?..

Лен мысленно выругался. Только этого ему еще не хватало!

— Малыш, — он отложил падд и повернулся к мальчишке. — Кажется, нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Ты знаешь, что значит «совершеннолетний»? 

— Знаю, — Паша поднял голову, все еще красный от стыда. — Это когда можно покупать водку и можно жениться. 

— Жениться... — повторил за ним Лен. — М-да. Ну, вот, собственно, я про это. Знаешь, почему раньше нельзя? 

— Почему? 

— Когда-то, давным давно, тысячу лет назад, детей рожали только после свадьбы, — попытался коротко сформулировать Лен. Ему не хотелось пускаться в подробности, но просто объяснить он считал себя обязанным, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах ребенка педофилом. — И жениться можно было в любом возрасте. Тогда люди еще не умели беречься от детей, и они рождались гораздо чаще. С медицинской точки зрения это очень вредно: и часто рожать, и делать это в раннем возрасте. — Он вздохнул, надеясь, что изложил достаточно ясно. — Часто женщины умирали, не дожив до тридцати лет. 

— И как это связано? — с интересом спросил Паша. Лен выдохнул. 

— Понимаешь, — продолжил он, — За эту тысячу лет успели сложиться новые обычаи: дети, те, кто не дорос до возраста совершеннолетия, как его сейчас называют, неприкосновенны, потому что не до конца готовы к этому. И уж всегда преступлением было делать это насильно. Поэтому сказать кому-то, что он любит маленьких мальчиков — значит обвинить в страшном преступлении. 

— Я не знал, — устыдившись, Паша снова опустил голову. — Простите... 

— Ничего, малыш, — Лен постарался передать интонацией, что не обижен. — Все в порядке. 

— Правда? — Паша взглянул на него исподлобья. 

— Правда-правда.

— А можно, я тогда еще спрошу? — он выпрямился и с любопытством уставился на Лена, видимо, поняв, что не получит наказания за обилие вопросов. 

— Спрашивай.

— А почему она сказала «мальчиков»? Что, это как-то особенно плохо? 

— Как тебе сказать... — Лен задумался, уже начиная догадываться, что его ждет вечер нескончаемых вопросов. — Еще совсем недавно, — ну, если сравнивать с первым примером, — всего триста лет назад люди думали, что любить нужно только кого-то противоположного пола. А если вдруг мужчина полюбил мужчину, или женщина — женщину, они считали это психической болезнью. 

— А сейчас? 

— А сейчас почти все в мире считают, что можно любить кого хочешь, главное — чтобы это не нарушало основные законы. Ну, например, как с совершеннолетними. 

— Но Жаба Григорьевна... — начал Паша. 

— Я же говорю, «почти», малыш, — прервал его Лен. — Все еще остались люди, которые думают, что это неправильно. — Он сделал паузу, задумавшись, но сразу продолжил: — Но в свете обсуждаемого примера не так уж важно, маленьких девочек человек любит или мальчиков, тут главное — маленьких, то есть не выросших и не понимающих, что можно, а что нельзя. 

— Но ведь любить — это не плохо? — Паша не отводил от него внимательных серых глаз. И вдруг ошеломил Лена вторым вопросом: — Ведь родители тоже любят детей, разве это плохо? 

Лен закашлялся от изумления. 

— Малыш, — начал он. — А ты вообще знаешь, откуда берутся дети? 

Паша кивнул. 

— Мужчина и женщина занимаются сексом, — сказал он. — Когда сперматозоид... 

— Нет-нет-нет, хватит, я понял! — Лен замахал руками, пытаясь его остановить. — Ну вот я говорил именно об этом. Просто любить, как родители детей, можно, заниматься сексом — нельзя. 

— Ну вот теперь ясно, — удовлетворенно отметил Паша. — И почему нам об этом не рассказывают? 

— Считается, что вы слишком маленькие, — пожал плечами Лен. — Тем, кто старше, все это объясняют, и даже гораздо подробнее. Другое дело, что основы безопасности обычно объясняют уже маленьким детям: не ходить никуда с незнакомыми людьми, не принимать от них подарки и так далее. Но ты и сам все это знаешь... — он осекся, вспомнив, что разговаривает не с обычным ребенком, выросшим в среднестатической семье, а с тем, кто совершенно не подпадал под эти параметры. 

— Ничего, я понимаю, — покровительственно ответил Паша. Иногда он казался Лену старше своего возраста; если закрыть глаза и не обращать внимания на детский голос, могло показаться, что собеседник старше его самого; но тут Паша говорил что-нибудь особенное, и иллюзия рассеивалась. Вот как сейчас. 

— А вы меня любите? — спросил он.

— В каком смысле?.. — подозрительно уточнил Лен. 

— Ну, как родители детей, — тихо пояснил Паша. 

— Малыш... 

Паша не дал ему договорить:

— Можно, я хотя бы про себя буду считать вас своим папой?

**12**

Выходя на завтрак после вчерашнего разговора Лен чувствовал себя не слишком уютно. Кажется, мальчишку он все-таки обидел, принявшись объяснять, что является не самым подходящим человеком на роль отца, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного. Да и сама ситуация не предусматривала подобного: Лен никогда не смог бы усыновить Пашу официально, и через несколько лет, закончив работать на Айвана, был бы вынужден бросить мальчишку, оставив одного. Или того хуже, продолжил бы работать в детдоме до того момента, пока не ушел бы Паша, и своими руками отдал ребенка, которого считал бы сыном, в руки неведомым работорговцам и ненавидел себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Об этом Лен говорил весь вечер, не замолкая, раз за разом на разные лады пытаясь донести до Паши, что идея была не слишком хорошей, и в конце концов добился того, что мальчишка, всхлипнув, выбежал из комнаты прочь. 

Расстроенный Лен, чувствуя себя почти предателем, пропустил ужин, и сейчас, с утра, был страшно голоден, так что идея отсидеться в кабинете оказалась провальной с самого начала. В любом случае, его ждали повторные осмотры воспитанников, и так или иначе он бы все равно столкнулся с Пашей, но в этом бы случае не успел подготовиться морально. Сейчас же все внимание должно было быть направлено на нового директора (директрису?) детского дома, и, учитывая принятые порядки, Лен надеялся обойтись без разговора с ребенком. 

Подумать только, мальчишке восемь лет, а уже второй раз Лен нервничал из-за него и не спал всю ночь. Первый был месяц назад, и тогда он беспокоился за успех операции, разрешив себе опустить веки только после звонка от Джабраила с коротким «Получилось». Вчера же — так и не сомкнул глаз. 

Лен вошел в столовую и замер у входа, увидев нового человека. Молодая, симпатичная женщина в светлом костюме, подчеркивающем стройную фигуру, стояла во главе стола и улыбалась. Заметив Лена, она пригласила его подойти ближе взмахом руки и хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание окружающих. 

— Меня зовут Джоселин, и я ваш новый директор, — по-русски сказала она. Лен поправил переводчик в ухе, радуясь, что вообще его захватил, и по-новому на нее взглянул. Имя было вполне американское, а это значило, что в особняке появился кто-то, с кем можно было спокойно говорить, не вслушиваясь в этот странный славянский акцент. 

— К сожалению, мне пришлось сменить Жанну, ушедшую по собственному желанию, на этом посту, — продолжила Джоселин. И повысила голос, заглушая шепотки воспитателей: — Основные правила не изменятся, можете не беспокоиться, оплата останется той же. С каждым из вас, — она окинула все столы взглядом, — я бы хотела сегодня пообщаться лично, в доверительной обстановке.

Лен тихо хмыкнул, забавляясь выбором слов, а потом продолжил слушать и смотреть на нее. 

— Начнем с вас, дети, — кивнула Джоселин одному из столов. — Через полчаса после завтрака по очереди прошу ко мне, наказания за пропуск занятия не будет. 

Она весело рассмеялась — как колокольчик, подумал Лен, — и подмигнула кому-то из девочек. Он проследил за ее взглядом и вдруг увидел отвернувшегося в сторону Пашу. Лен вдруг осознал, что совсем забыл о нем, засмотревшись на Джоселин, и мысленно укорил себя. Вот так портить отношения с ребенком, только начавшим ему доверять, было не дело. 

Весь остаток завтрака он то и дело посматривал в сторону, пытаясь поймать Пашин взгляд — это почему-то казалось ему важным — но тот все время отворачивался, словно заранее зная, когда Лен взглянет на него. В конце концов Лен вздохнул и сосредоточил все внимание на Джоселин, пытаясь уловить момент, когда можно было бы обговорить интересующие его темы. 

Впрочем, та явно заметила его пристальный взгляд и по окончании трапезы сама предложила пройти в кабинет. Оказавшись внутри, Лен окинул удивленным взглядом помещение: Джоселин успела неплохо над ним поработать, так что безликая ранее комната стала уютной: розовые занавески, какие-то статуэтки на полках, бежевый в клетку плед на кресле. Казалось бы, мелочи, но как они изменили впечатление!.. 

— Ну что, мистер Маккой, — повернулась к нему Джоселин. — Как вам здесь? — она повела рукой вокруг. 

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся Лен, снова оглядываясь. — Мисс?..

— Ах, зовите меня просто Джос, никаких «мисс» или «миссис», — отмахнулась она и легким, невесомым шагом подошла к окну. 

— Тогда просто Леонард или Лен, — рассмеялся он, не в силах противиться ее нежному обаянию. — Джос, я хотел бы узнать, не помешает ли ваш разговор с воспитанниками запланированному мной медосмотру. 

— Ну конечно же нет, — она развернулась к Лену. — Вы вполне можете начать с младшей группы, которая после завтрака свободна. 

— Ну, хорошо, начну с младшей. — Лен вздохнул и сделал шаг к выходу. Ему не слишком хотелось начинать осмотр со встречи с Пашей, но от этого все равно было не отвертеться.

— Подождите секунду, — окликнула его Джос и подошла чуть ближе. — Вы согласитесь составить мне компанию за обедом? 

— Почему бы и нет? — кивнул Лен, и что-то в его душе дрогнуло. Бывшая подобное чувство описывала романтическим выражением «бабочки в животе», но ему самому претили подобные формулировки. В конце концов, он был мужчиной, а не пятнадцатилетней девочкой-тинейджером. 

— Тогда до встречи, — улыбнулась Джос и махнула рукой, отпуская его.

Почти добравшись до кабинета, Лен увидел на лавочке у стены нескольких детей, суетившихся вокруг кого-то, кого он не мог разглядеть за их спинами. Подойдя ближе, он тронул Сашу, двенадцатилетнего непоседу, за плечо:

— Что случилось? 

Саша отступил в сторону, давая ему увидеть свернувшегося в комочек Пашу, подтянувшего к животу правую ногу. Штанина брюк, и без того темных, почти почернела от крови, и Лен испуганно выдохнул. 

— Ну-ка, отойдите, — велел он детям и сунул кому-то из них ключи от кабинета. — Откройте дверь, — он отдал команду и нагнулся, подхватывая мальчишку на руки. Дождался, пока освободится путь, и двинулся к кушетке, опустил хныкнувшего от боли Пашу и развернулся к детям. 

Те испуганно смотрели на него так, словно Лен был волшебником, который просто махнет рукой — и все сразу станет хорошо. Нет, не то чтобы это было не так, просто волшебство у него было сугубо технологическое и требующее все-таки несколько больше времени. 

Лен молча перевел взгляд на дверь, и дети — боже, благослови их умение понимать намеки, решил он — по одному, молча, вышли наружу. Он закрыл за ними дверь и отошел обратно к кушетке, на ходу захватив гипошприц из тумбочки. Осторожно отведя в сторону руки Паши, Лен осмотрел порванную окровавленную штанину и покачал головой: придется срезать брюки. Заставлять ребенка снимать их значило подвергнуть его еще большей боли, что могло обернуться травматическим шоком. Конечно, можно было попробовать общую анестезию, потому что для региональную не делали сквозь одежду, но Лен счел этот метод чрезмерным и отмел его. 

Достав ножницы, он разрезал штанину по шву и уставился на открытый перелом голени. Уже сразу было очевидно, что повреждена большеберцовая кость, малоберцовая же — почти наверняка, и Лен поморщился: репозицию он не любил, но тут без нее было не обойтись. Хорошо еще, если ребенку не придется делать остеосинтез: в последние десятилетия он требовался все реже — медицина развивалась, но с подобной болезнью Паша находился в группе риска. 

Он провел блокаду по Виру и подключил мальчишку к датчикам, и все это — стараясь не смотреть Паше в глаза. Непринужденные разговоры, которые раньше они вели каждый раз, оказываясь рядом, остались в прошлом, и теперь Лен чувствовал неудобство перед маленьким ребенком, чему в глубине души сам удивлялся. 

Когда очередь дошла до гипо, то Лену все же пришлось взглянуть в лицо Паше, и оказалось, что тот, сжав зубы, упрямо смотрит в сторону и не реагирует на зов. Аккуратно Лен коснулся его подбородка и развернул к себе. 

— Подставь шею, — попросил он тихо, и Паша подчинился, все также отводя взгляд в сторону. 

Лен ввел гипо и отошел в сторону: ему требовалось подготовиться к репозиции, пока начинает действовать анестезия. Мысленно он прикинул порядок действий: блокада, антибиотики. Обработка тканей и резекция обычно делалась одним этапом. И закончить все это следовало получасом регенератора. 

Он уложился в сорок минут.

До самого конца процедуры Паша так и не сказал ему ни слова.

**13**

Впервые Лен переспал с Джос уже через три дня. В день знакомства они обменялись номерами, и когда он вернулся обратно в Америку, оказалось, что Джос живет совсем неподалеку от его родителей в Атланте — что за забавное совпадение!

Они сходили поужинать в небольшой ресторанчик, который выбрала Джос. Лен долго иронизировал над ним: есть в заведении под названием «Ресторан костей» ему еще не приходилось. Но меню устроило обоих, вино — разгорячило, и еще пару часов они гуляли по городу, обсуждая все и вся, а затем отправились к Лену домой. 

Гром грянул через пару недель. До этого они встречались еще три раза, и каждый из них Лен старательно обходил в разговоре тему своей работы в детдоме, зато с удовольствием рассказывал об институте и клинике, вспоминал смешные случаи и обсуждал с ней планы на будущее. 

Джос ворвалась к нему домой словно вихрь. 

— Я беременна! — выпалила она с порога, и Лен замер. 

— Точно? — глупо спросил он. 

— Точно, я делала анализ в клинике, — Джос упала в кресло, закрыла лицо руками и заплакала. Присев рядом с ней, Лен притянул ее к себе.

— Ну что такое, милая? — задал он вопрос и погладил худую спину. 

— Мне нельзя делать аборт, иначе... — она всхлипнула. — Иначе у меня больше не будет детей.

Лен обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку. 

— Значит, никакого аборта, — решительно сказал он.

Часом позже, когда они уже обсудили и дату свадьбы, и имя для ребенка (Джос настояла), а теперь планировали ее переезд к Лену, коммуникатор, лежащий на столике неподалеку, издал тихую трель. 

Со вздохом Лен прервал поцелуй, прочитал пришедшее сообщение и удивленно моргнул. Перечитал еще раз. Сначала он решил, что кто-то шутит, но потом...

«Здравствуй, Леонард, я — твой отец».

И, следом, через полминуты, еще одно:

«Не удивляйся выбору способа связи, мое состояние не позволяет мне долго говорить, но на написание текста это не распространяется. Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой: ты можешь найти меня в медицинской центре Калифорния Пасифик. Спроси на ресепшене Дэвида Маккоя».

Лен недоуменно смотрел на текст. Он никогда не видел своего отца, даже на фотографиях: после развода мать уничтожила их все, и самому Лену тогда было не больше года. Впрочем, почему они не виделись позже, он догадывался: у Мириам Маккой был слишком злопамятный характер, чтобы продолжить встречаться с человеком, который оставил ее одну с младенцем на руках. А уж позволить ему увидеть сына — нет, увольте. 

С тех пор прошло больше двадцати лет, и Лен успел смириться с мыслью, что так никогда и не увидит отца, но сообщение оказалось для него слишком внезапным, слишком сильную дарило надежду.

Он взглянул на него еще раз. Медицинский центр? Дэвид врач... или пациент? 

— Что там? — недовольно спросила Джос и, перегнувшись через его плечо, заглянула в экран комма. 

— Нет, ничего, просто задумался, — Лен захлопнул крышку, не давая ей увидеть текст, и поднялся. — Мне нужно уехать на пару часов, из-за учебы. Подождешь здесь или?.. 

Он и сам не понимал, почему скрывает от невесты случившееся. Но это было слишком личным, слишком его, и Лен не пережил бы, если бы это оказалось розыгрышем — и об этом узнал бы кто-то еще.

— Пожалуй, вернусь домой, — Джос недовольно покачала головой. — Собирать вещи и так далее.

— Как знаешь, — Лен развел руками и направился в медицинский центр. Адрес он, разумеется, знал, и ему даже предлагали там стажировку, но, оценив перспективы, он отказался. По крайней мере, в его нынешней клинике удавалось заниматься научной работой. Там же — не факт. 

Добрался он быстро: таксист оказался настоящим профи и объехал большую часть вездесущих пробок по параллельным улицам, так что Лен даже не успел толком обдумать ситуацию и хоть как-то подготовиться к разговору. Впрочем, он в принципе не знал, чего ждать, так что решил отдать инициативу в разговоре Дэвиду. В конце концов, это он звал Лена, а не наоборот.

Девушка на ресепшене живо откликнулась на его просьбу помочь. Когда Лен назвал имя, та отреагировала мгновенно, не задумавшись ни на секунду: 

— Мистер Маккой на втором этаже, палата номер пять. Вам нужно выйти во двор и зайти в дверь справа. Вы увидите лестницу, не ошибетесь, — прощебетала она и убежала куда-то дальше. Лен так и остался стоять, ошеломленный. Палата... Это значило, что его отец здесь как пациент. 

Он вдруг ощутил беспокойство и где-то в самой глубине души капельку злорадства. Отношение его матери к Дэвиду не могло не сказаться на восприятии отца им самим, так что Лен все не мог определиться, кем считать человека, которого он увидит через несколько минут. 

Выйдя на улицу, Лен отошел к курилке, вытянул из пачки сигарету и с предвкушением щелкнул зажигалкой. Сделал первую пару самых нервных затяжек и поднял голову, прослеживая взглядом колечко только что выпущенного дыма. 

Сигареты хватило только на пару минут. Выкинув бычок, Лен медленно двинулся к двери стационара и наконец вошел внутрь. Поднялся на второй этаж и нашел нужную палату. 

— Ну здравствуй... сынок, — поприветствовал его седой старик, лежащий в постели. 

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо ответил Лен, замерев перед биокроватью. Сесть в палате было некуда, и он так и остался стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Дэвид. — Как у тебя сложилась жизнь, как... — он запнулся, — как Мириам?

— Мама нормально, — коротко сформулировал Лен. — Живет с дедом в Атланте. Что до меня... Я стал врачом, сейчас прохожу стажировку. Скоро женюсь. — Он пожал плечами. 

— А внуки? У меня есть внуки? — нетерпеливо уточнил Дэвид. 

— Будет один. Месяцев через восемь, — хмыкнул Лен. И мысленно удивился: первый, с кем он поделился новостью, был почти посторонний ему человек. Не мать или дед. 

— Назови его в мою честь, — попросил Дэвид, затем откинулся на подушку и замолчал. 

— А если будет девочка? 

— У тебя будет сын, — отозвался тот. — Я уверен. Маккои всегда делали только сыновей. 

Лен усмехнулся, но промолчал.

**14**

В следующий раз Паша первым заговорил с ним сам, увидев кольцо на пальце Лена.

— У вас теперь есть жена? — тихо спросил он, смотря куда-то в пол, пока Лен разбирался с трикодером.

— Да, неделю назад расписались, — кивнул Лен и достал гипо. — Давай-ка шею, тебе нужны витамины. 

Паша послушно задрал голову. 

— Значит, у вас будут свои дети?

Разрядив гипо, Лен взглянул в глаза мальчишке:

— Будут. — Вспомнив о признании Джос, он не смог сдержать улыбки. Паша, кажется, принял ее на свой счет и расстроился еще сильнее.

— И вы нас бросите, — сказал он, не задавая вопроса, а констатируя факт, и отворачиваясь к стене. 

— Почему? — удивился Лен. Еще раз взглянул на результаты анализов и заключил: — На сегодня все. 

— Но ведь у вас будут свои дети, зачем вам мы, — упрямо повторил Паша. 

«Вот же злопамятный ребенок», — почти с нежностью подумал Лен. Вслух же сказал:

— Это моя работа, малыш. Я останусь здесь еще на несколько лет, что бы ни случилось. 

— Все равно, — тот насупился. — Вы можете уволиться.

— Могу, но не стану. — Лен развел руками, не слишком понимая причину недовольства ребенка, и как на нее реагировать. Та легкость в общении, что была между ними, исчезла, и теперь Лен не знал, как вернуть ее обратно. — С чего ты вообще про это подумал? 

Паша затих, и Лен уже почти решил, что опять впал в немилость, но тот наконец очнулся: 

— Я думал, вы здесь не только из-за работы.

— А из-за чего еще? — он сунул в стерилизатор пустой гипо и повернулся обратно.

— Из-за меня... — Паша уже почти шептал, так что Лен еле расслышал.

Ему вдруг захотелось сказать, что да, не только из-за него он здесь, но еще из-за Джос, будущей жены, из-за денег, в конце концов... Лену пришлось напомнить себе, что обижаться на ребенка глупо, и помолчать пару минут, и только после этого он позволил себе ответить: 

— Понимаешь, малыш, — он пересек комнату и присел на корточки у кушетки так, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с мальчишкой. — никто из персонала не должен привязываться ни к кому из вас. 

— Почему? — Паша бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

— Я уже объяснял... — Лен вздохнул, но начал еще раз: — Ты же знаешь, что, когда подрастешь, уедешь отсюда? Далеко не факт, что жить тебе будет легко и приятно. Проблема в том, что мы — взрослые — тоже это понимаем. И если привязываться к кому-то, то как своими руками отдать его потом в неизвестность?.. 

Помолчав с секунду, Паша вдруг уверенно закончил за него:

— Вы боитесь боли. 

Лен вопросительно взглянул на ребенка.

— Вы боитесь, что будет больно, хотя этого может даже и не случиться, — голос Паши стал обвиняющим. — Вы просто трус. 

Встав, Лен отошел обратно к стерилизатору. 

— Лучше трус, чем предатель, — не поворачиваясь, ответил он. 

— Почему предатель?.. — гораздо тише переспросил Паша. 

— Потому что я не знаю, что с тобой будет после детдома, — хмыкнул Лен и повысил голос: — Потому что я не знаю, проживешь ли ты после этого хотя бы год, и хотел забрать тебя сейчас, но не имею права! — он хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столешнице, попал по лотку с инструментами и выругался, чуть было не порезавшись. 

За его спиной Паша всхлипнул. 

— Так вы меня не ненавидите? — дрожащим голосом спросил он. 

— Глупый ребенок, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. Развернулся, пересек комнату, присел рядом с Пашей и притянул его в объятия. — Конечно, я тебя не ненавижу, с чего ты это взял? 

— Вы со мной не разговаривали все это время, — Паша уткнулся носом ему в плечо, и из-за этого фраза прозвучала неразборчиво. 

— Я думал, это ты на меня обижаешься, — усмехнулся Лен. 

— Сначала — да, немного. Но потом перестал. А вы все молчали. И у вас теперь будет свой ребенок, зачем вам я? — тот вновь свернул на ту тему, с которой начинал разговор. Лен подумал, что именно это и беспокоит Пашу больше всего. 

— Вообще-то появление ребенка не значит, что я перестану беспокоиться о тебе, — он погладил мальчишку по спине и улыбнулся. 

— Тогда можно я вечером снова приду к вам? — Паша шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него огромными жалобными глазами. 

— Приходи, конечно, — Лен просто не мог ему отказать. 

 

Конечно, он пришел. Сразу вслед за Леном, после ужина. 

— Неужели воспитатель не против твоего присутствия здесь? 

— Нет, я сказал, что у меня болит голова, и она сама отправила меня к вам, — бесхитростно признался Паша. 

— А она на самом деле болит? — прищурился Лен. 

— Нет, конечно! 

— Если заболит, скажи, — предупредил он. — Дать тебе падд почитать? Мне нужно немного поработать. 

Паша расстроенно хмыкнул. Ему явно хотелось пообщаться, но Лена ждала подготовка к экзаменам, и он не слишком хотел их провалить. 

— Ну давайте, — согласился он и привычно полез на кровать, где потянул на себя плед и уставился на него в ожидании. Лен сунул ему падд, открытый на той самой космонавигации, поймал восторженную улыбку Паши, оценившего предложенную книгу, и занялся самоподготовкой. Ксенолингвистика для него была не профильным предметом, но вот экзамен по ней существовал, так что Лену предстояло изрядно поломать язык. Вдобавок следовало не забывать про собственные исследования, которые он изрядно подзабросил в последние месяцы, так богатые на события.

Его хватило минут на двадцать, не больше, и, стоило ему прерваться на минуту и откинуться на спинку стула, давая отдых глазам, как дверь в комнату распахнулась. 

— Лен, — громко начала Джоселин, входя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь, — мне казалось, что мы... 

— Что «мы»? — зевнув, Лен развернулся к ней лицом и замер: Джос смотрела на лежащего в его кровати спящего Пашу. «Ghe’or», — подумал он, с трудом переключаясь на английский с клингонского. «Черт!»

— Что здесь у тебя делает ребенок? — сделав шаг, почти прошипела она. — Ты же знаешь правила... 

Поднявшись, Лен сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись между ней и кроватью, и сложил руки на груди. 

— Я их не нарушаю, — сообщил он. — У него просто болела голова от шума сверстников. Я дал ему лекарство и оставил у себя, дожидаться, пока не подействует. 

Джос заглянула ему за спину. 

— А падд в твоем чехле он тоже принес с собой, да? — ядовито спросила она. Лен смотрел на нее и не узнавал ту солнечную, улыбчивую девушку, на которой только-только женился. Злоба исказила ее черты лица. «Это временно, всплеск гормонов из-за беременности», — мысленно попытался он себя успокоить, а вслух сказал:

— Я дал ему падд почитать, чтобы он не мешал мне готовиться к экзаменам. 

— Тогда разбуди его и отправь к себе! — выплюнула Джос. 

— Не буду, — Лен покачал головой. Впрочем, аргументов у него не было, зато было упрямство, просыпавшееся каждый раз, когда его пытались заставить сделать что-то неприятное. Да и настроение начинало заметно портиться, из чего следовало, что это самое упрямство станет расти по экспоненте при любом возражении.

— Я думала, что мы с тобой посидим перед сном, поговорим... — протянула Джос, — и дальше сам понимаешь... Но теперь я передумала. — Она говорила так, словно Лен был подростком, помешанным на сексе. Нет, может, до старости ему еще было далеко, но вот угрожать ему отсутствием секса явно не стоило.

— Директриса — ваша жена? — изумленно спросил с кровати Паша. 

«Да» Лена и «Не лезь не в свое дело» от Джос раздались почти одновременно. Поморщившись, Лен аккуратно обошел жену и распахнул за ней дверь. 

— Прошу, — почти издевательски предложил он. Не удостоив его даже взглядом, Джос выскочила наружу и, дернув створку, изо всех сил захлопнула ее за собой так, что стены отозвались гулкой дрожью.

Лен выдохнул, уселся обратно на стул и крутанулся на нем: 

— Поздравь меня с первой ссорой с женой, малыш, — мрачно сказал он.

**15**

Следующие несколько месяцев пролетели для Лена словно неделя. Правду говорили, что время эластично: оно может растягиваться до бесконечности, когда хочешь, чтобы что-то поскорее кончилось, и лететь со скоростью шаттла, когда не хочешь, чтобы что-то кончалось. Не то чтобы, правда, это подходило под ощущения Лена, но он бы, пожалуй, предпочел жить более спокойной жизнью.

Все началось с очередной встречи с отцом, на которой Лен наконец-таки узнал его диагноз. По странному, почти невероятному совпадению (в минуты обостряющейся паранойи он думал, что выбрал направление обучения не просто так, а в результате чьего-то заговора) в своих исследованиях Лен занимался именно этой темой. Другой вопрос, что стадия заболевания у Дэвида была одной из последних, и даже если бы Лен уже закончил работу, он не гарантировал, что смог бы вылечить отца. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог беседовать с лечащим врачом, полностью понимая, о чем тот говорит, и это уже было немало. 

Как-то раз навестить Дэвида приехала и мать. Лен долго мялся, не зная, как сообщить ей о своем знакомстве с отцом, а потом, когда рассказал, еще дольше сидел за дверью палаты, гадая, о чем те беседуют. Хотя криков слышно не было, он хорошо знал, как тихо умеет говорить Мириам в минуты раздражения: ее еле различимого мрачного ворчания он боялся все детство, пока не понял, что мать иначе просто не умеет. Но чем закончился разговор родителей, он так и не понял — оба молчали на эту тему, словно набрав воды в рот. 

Больше Мириам к Дэвиду не приезжала. 

В детдоме тоже были свои новости. Никите исполнилось шестнадцать, и он уехал прочь. Сам Айван лично приезжал за ним, долго говорил о чем-то в машине, а потом Никита забрал вещи и окончательно покинул особняк. 

Примерно через неделю после этого Джос стало плохо ночью, и Лен на новой машине отвез ее в клинику и оставил лежать на сохранении. Пусть они и помирились после той ссоры практически на следующий день, но характер жены стал неумолимо портиться, а ночевку Паши она вспоминала при каждом новом скандале, которые все повторялись и повторялись. Так что, оставшись дома один, где-то в глубине души Лен вздохнул с облегчением. 

Из-за беременности Джос пришлось уйти с поста директора, и Лен сам слышал, как шептались воспитательницы: «Проклятая должность», и очень боялись, что на нее назначат кого-то из них. Услышав это, Айван лишь рассмеялся, и сказал, что найдет кого-то со стороны. 

Незаметной отметкой в календаре промелькнул день рождения Лена. Отмечать ему было не с кем: мать звала к себе, в Атланту, отец предлагал заехать, но находящийся на очередном этапе недовольства своей жизнью и всем миром в целом Лен отказался. И в результате оказался поздравлен лично только Пашей, подготовившим ему собственными руками поделку-оригами из бумаги в виде трикодера. Лен тогда рассмеялся и пообещал таскать его с собой на обследования наравне с настоящим. 

Время шло; нет, оно мчалось как проклятое, и Лену начинало казаться, что он стареет: только старики сидят да охают, что «все было гораздо неторопливее...». Все чаще он начинал ворчать там, где годом раньше бы орал, матерился или лез в драку. Еще чаще — пил бурбон и курил, мучимый бессонницей, кошмарами и вынужденным воздержанием в сексе. 

Одно дело — если бы Джос отказывала ему; Лен нашел бы, как решить эту проблему. В крайнем случае, развелся бы, если не помогали б слова, потому что брак без секса — дурацкая затея, но нет, на этот раз инициаторами запретами оказались врачи. Ситуация, по их мнению, была настолько плоха, что сидеть было Лену и мучиться до самых родов. А ведь потом жене потребуется сколько-то времени на восстановление... 

Джос все чаще попадала в больницу, и Лен с той же периодичностью пил: учил ли конспекты, писал ли лабораторные или планы операций. Один раз, окончательно впав в хандру, он не выдержал и уехал в детдом, понимая, что с Николаем, ставшим новым директором (куда лучшим, чем женщины до него, кстати), договориться о внеплановой ночевке будет не так сложно. С тех пор он неоднократно заезжал туда вне графика, пользуясь отсутствием жены и тем, что рядом с детьми хандра отступала. А постоянное присутствие врача — уговаривал он себя — им всегда на пользу: мало ли что случится срочного. 

Паша продолжал приходить к нему по вечерам и оставаться после; и Лен был даже рад: по крайней мере, в эти ночи он не мучился бессонницей. В основном, правда, потому, что спал в привычном кресле, но спал на удивление хорошо и глубоко, без кошмаров и неприятных сновидений, и, соответственно, не пил после них. А что о том случае, когда к утру он сполз на пол и продолжил досыпать там — так Паша, хихикая, пообещал никому об этом не рассказывать. 

В те же дни мальчишке стукнуло девять, и Лен привез ему из Америки учебник по космонавигации, рекомендованный для Академий Звездного флота — он давно заметил, что Паша с интересом поглощает всю научно-художественную литературу, посвященную космосу и полетам в нем. Причем сам Лен почти пожалел о подарке в тот же день, замученный вопросами, на которые даже не знал ответа (частично еще и потому, что задавались они наполовину на русском). В какой-то из дней он не выдержал и начал учить русский, смеша Пашу акцентом и глупыми ошибками в словах. 

Все шло своим чередом до февраля.


	3. Часть третья

**16**

В феврале, с перерывом в несколько дней, произошло два события: у Лена родилась дочь и умер отец.

Дочь назвали Джоанной, Дэвида же он сам отключил от системы жизнеобеспечения. После инфаркта, из-за врачебной ошибки не замеченного вовремя, осталось жить только тело, мозг же умер, и Лен, сам будучи медиком, прекрасно понимал это и потому, скрепя сердце, подписал все документы и лично нажал кнопку прибора. Ему было больно, но не настолько, чтобы не найти адвоката и не подать в суд на госпиталь. 

Дело он выиграл, получил компенсацию, пусть и небольшую, легче от которой не стало. В этот же вечер Лен отправился в бар и вышел оттуда только с закрытием, пьяный донельзя и обозленный весь мир. Ему казалось, что сама вселенная была настроена против него, и он тоже начинал ненавидеть ее в ответ. 

Домой он почти приполз — не пьяный, но просто обессилевший — полный желания получить хоть какую-то поддержку от любимой жены, но нарвался на очередной скандал, потому что «громко хлопнул дверью и разбудил Джоанну». Затейливо выматерившись по-русски (обсценную лексику он выучил едва ли не первой), он мрачно удалился в гостевую комнату, где закрыл за собой на замок дверь, достал запасную подушку и улегся спать. 

В эту минуту его не устраивала ни жизнь, ни работа, ни учеба (в связи с судом он многое пропустил), ни собственная жена, которую Лен вообще-то любил, находясь в обычном расположении духа, но после каждого скандала почти ненавидел. Благо после родов ссоры стали реже, и за месяц это была лишь вторая. Но перенервничавшему из-за перепада гормонов у Джос Лену хватило и обилия предыдущих. 

Компенсируя недовольство, Лен с головой погрузился в учебу. Не вылезал из учебников, набрал смен в клинике и наконец определился со специализацией: ксенохирургия. В этом были и свои плюсы, и минусы. Положительные стороны заключались в возможности быть врачом для любой гуманоидной расы, в том числе для людей — и это значило, что Лен в будущем с легкостью найдет работу на Земле. Отрицательные же — в дополнительных двух годах обучения, из чего автоматически следовали еще два года безденежья. Впрочем, пока Лен продолжал работать на Айвана, беспокоило это его мало. Даже несмотря на большие траты, связанные с увеличением членов семьи, ему все равно ежемесячно удавалось откладывать неплохую сумму. 

Примерно через месяц, не выдержав, он согласился на грант, требующийся для окончания собственных исследований, и не прогадал. Появившихся возможностей хватило на все: отработку операционного метода, клиническую проверку, патент и признание в среде медиков. Нечасто изобрести нечто революционное удавалось двадцатитрехлетнему недорослю, который еще и резидентуру-то не закончил. Впрочем, Лен в обучении всегда шел впереди всех, так что никого в институте это как раз не удивило. 

Медицина всегда была для Лена всем: сколько себя помнил, он хотел стать таким же, как дед — известный врач, спасший немало жизней, сумел собственным примером привить внуку желание стать медиком, помогать окружающим. И когда Лен первый раз надел белый халат, то поклялся себе, что сделает все, чтобы не опозорить имя Ти Джея, благодаря которому он стал таким. И, произнося благодарственную речь на награждении, Лен, не выдержав, упомянул деда и с радостью отметил, что многие его еще помнят. 

Примерно через полгода после смерти отца до него дошли слухи об изобретении на Альтаире-6 лекарства, которое могло бы спасти Дэвиду жизнь. В тот день Лен снова достал из шкафчика бурбон, к которому не притрагивался уже несколько месяцев, и ушел спать в гостевую комнату. 

Разумеется, Джос была недовольна. Иногда она бывала недовольна всем: и что Лен целыми днями сидел дома, и что пропадал на учебе, и что уезжал в детдом... Последнее особенно сильно выводило ее из себя. Лен как-то добился от Джос признания, что та ревнует к другим воспитательницам. «Одну себе там и нашел, найдешь еще одну». Помнится, услышав это в первый раз, он заинтересованно уточнил, почему Джос ревнует только к женщинам, а не мужчинам, мало ли?.. Но получил подушкой по голове и больше эту тему поднимать не рисковал.

В детдоме же, куда он так рвался сбежать, тоже было не всего гладко. Паша, узнав о рождении у Лена дочки, снова начал его избегать, и на этот раз его обида затянулась надолго. Несколько раз Лен пробовал заговорить с ним, но встречал в ответ глухое молчание, и вскоре бросил эти попытки. Правда, при каждой встрече в столовой Паша не прекращал бросать на него исподтишка странные взгляды. 

Ситуацию прояснил Николай, как-то под вечер позвав к себе Лена на рюмочку водки. Собеседником он оказался неплохим, а собутыльником — тем более.

— Ты аккуратнее с мальчишкой, — сказал он однажды, разливая по стаканам очередную порцию алкоголя. 

— В каком смысле?.. — недоуменно уточнил Лен. 

— Первая любовь в таком возрасте — страшная штука. Да еще и в мужчину, да еще и не в сверстника, а в человека сильно старше себя, — Николай покачал головой. 

— Ты хочешь сказать... — Лен замолчал, откинулся на спинку кресла и засмеялся. — Хорошая шутка, я почти поверил. 

— Я не шучу, Лёнь, — переиначил его имя на русский манер Николай. 

Лен ошеломленно моргнул. Впрочем, если хоть на секунду представить, что это правда, то странности последних месяцев сразу находили объяснение. И обида ребенка сначала на его свадьбу, затем на рождение дочки, и странные взгляды, бросаемые им при каждой встрече. 

— И что делать? — недоуменно спросил он. Только этого ему не хватало, учитывая те обвинения в педофилии, выдвинутые год с чем-то назад Жанной. 

— А ничего, — Николай развел руками. — Просто не подавай виду, что знаешь, так будет лучше всего. 

— А ты-то сам как узнал? — с любопытством поинтересовался Лен, затем одним глотком допил водку в стакане, закашлялся и занюхал куском хлеба. 

— Услышал, как дети разговаривают, — тот подмигнул и разлил еще. Лен с ужасом прикинул, сколько уже выпил и сколько успеет выпить до отбоя еще, и понял, что ему, кажется, хватит. 

Проснулся он в пять часов утра, лежа головой на том же столе, почти в тарелке с закуской.

**17**

Когда Лену исполнилось двадцать четыре, он закончил резидентуру, поставив своеобразный возрастной рекорд по Америке. Дополнительная специализация по плану должна была занять четыре года, но он рассчитывал уложиться в три, тем более что уже в эти дни Лену поступило первое предложение о полноценной работе от одной из ведущих клиник Сан-Франциско. Более того, там были готовы ждать эти самые три года, и Лен с удовольствием представлял будущее с ними сотрудничество.

Фактически этот год наконец для него выдался удивительно спокойным, небольшое разнообразие и свою долю адреналина внес день рождения Паши. Дождавшись, пока дети уйдут на занятия, Лен прошел в мальчишескую спальню и опустил на кровать небольшой сверток с основными конспектами курса космонавигации, полученными от знакомого, затем, никем не замеченный, удалился прочь. 

Вновь они увиделись за обедом, но Паша ни единым жестом не выдал, что доволен подарком, или, наоборот, далеко не в восторге, но взгляды на Лена бросать не перестал. 

Разговор первым он так и не начинал. Любые вопросы со стороны Лена, не касающиеся здоровья, игнорировал.

В феврале Лен отправил жену и дочь на курорт на Тау-Кита, сам отговорившись работой. Истинная причина — боязнь полетов — осталась ведома лишь ему самому. Забавно, но межконтинентальные перелеты из Америки в Россию пугали его куда меньше, чем выход того же шаттла в космос. Вероятно, еще и потому, что в первом случае выбора у него банально не было, как и, собственно, альтернативы. Или из-за совершенно различных шансов на выживание при катастрофе, он не был уверен.

Джоанне исполнился годик, который она отметила на другой планете, и это было единственное, что расстраивало в сложившейся ситуации Лена. С другой стороны, ему не слишком хотелось бы выводить семью «в люди», предварительно долго одеваясь, слушая лекции на тему этикета и морали, потому что «ты у меня такой невежа», как когда-то сказала ему Джос. 

Где-то в этих же днях он провел первую операцию на не-человеке, пусть и гуманоиде, собственными руками от начала до самого конца. Это была инфильтративная фалькс-менингиома средней трети серповидного отростка в теменной области слева с инвазией верхнего сагиттального синуса, твердой мозговой оболочки и теменной кости. Диагноз он ставил сам после длительного наблюдения пациента и подтвердил его при операции. Заодно — наконец — получил возможность опробовать свой собственный метод: удаление тканей с помощью диатермической петли, специально доработанной его лабораторной группой. Фактически это был первый в истории случай тотального удаления опухолевой ткани, врастающей в синус. Еще несколько месяцев назад любой другой врач, поняв, что зона вхождения вены в синус перекрыта, ограничился бы субтотальным удалением, но работа Лена позволяла справиться с этим без риска для жизни и здоровья пациента. 

Через несколько дней, когда андорианец очнулся, главврач лично поздравил его и намекнул, что Леном заинтересовались в такой крупной организации, как Звездный флот. Подумав, Лен вежливо отказался: хоть перспективы были и заманчивыми, но тех самых полетов в космос, которые он ненавидел, было не избежать.

День, когда ему исполнилось четверть века, Лен пропустил бы, увлекшись работой, если бы не Джос. Ее подарок — билеты в театр, в VIP-ложу, Лена впечатлили, но пьесу он не оценил, по большей части исключительно потому, что не понимал, зачем в события, происходящие в шестнадцатом веке, внесли элементы будущего. Например, фотоаппарат, висящий на шее Офелии — для чего он?.. А коммуникатор, по которому Гамлет звонил родителям, заставил Лена отвернуться от сцены прочь в расстройстве. Ничего удивительного, что минут через двадцать он банально заснул. Результатом, разумеется, был скандал после возвращения домой.

В конце декабря Лен поставил детям в детдоме плановые прививки и, только наткнувшись на непривычно-обиженный взгляд Паши, понял, что забыл про его день рождения. Сам мальчишка его поздравлял исправно, пусть и лишь записками, поэтому теперь Лену стало стыдно. Как выйти из неприятной ситуации, сходу он придумать не смог, и потому просто извинился за забывчивость и пообещал исправиться к следующему приезду. И действительно сделал это — привез Паше настольный симулятор космических битв. Консультант магазина, в котором Лен приобретал подарок, подмигнул ему и тихо спросил: «Себе берете?» На секунду опешив, Лен рассмеялся и ответил: «Сыну». Затем подумал: хорошо, что этого не слышала Джос. 

Получив сверток, Паша заглянул внутрь, улыбнувшись, вежливо поблагодарил Лена и вышел из кабинета.

После Рождества Лен умудрился простудиться — съездил с Джоанной в Канаду на уикенд. Поиграл в снежки, промок — и все, на следующие несколько дней выпал из жизни. Возмущенной Джос пришлось самой везти мужа домой, попутно ворча на Лена из-за того, что тот не вылечил сам себя. Но, во-первых, у него с собой был лишь любимый трикодер, во-вторых — самолечением Лен заниматься не любил. В любом случае, для него был главным восторг в глазах Джоанны. А болезнь — ну, не в первый и не в последний раз. Так что в феврале они поехали туда снова, уже всей семьей. Радостная дочь долго благодарила Лена за устроенный ей праздник. В свои два года она уже разговаривала длинными, связными предложениями — и откуда только словарный запас брался.

Весна для Лена ознаменовалась годом без алкоголя и поездкой по стране во время отпуска. Они посетили большую часть популярных туристических мест, начиная с Диснейленда и заканчивая Гранд-Каньоном. Дочери больше всего понравилось на Аляске — Джоанну явно впечатлил снег, раз и навсегда, и теперь она медленно, но верно упрашивала родителей перебраться куда-нибудь севернее. Если бы не специализация, Лен бы давно уже согласился и жил бы в какой-нибудь Айове или Иллинойсе, но Джос воспротивилась самой идее переезда. Ей нравился людный Сан-Франциско, с его туризмом, возможностью выхода «в свет», пляжами и жарким климатом. Джоанна же явно пошла в Лена, ненавидящего духоту всей душой и сердцем. Впрочем, ему нравилось даже такое мелкое подтверждение их родства.

Летом он снова погрузился в работу с головой, скрываясь от жары в прохладных операционных, готовый сутками стоять на ногах, лишь бы не выходить на улицу в проклятые плюс тридцать шесть. День рождения он отметил, проводя резекцию легкого и с легкой грустью вспоминая подобную операцию, которую пытались делать Паше. 

Что же до мальчишки, так тот медленно, но верно начинал оттаивать. Первым здоровался с Леном, перебрасывался мелкими фразами и неумолимо взрослел. С тех пор, как Лен стал работать в детдоме, прошло уже почти четыре года, и состояние детей ощутимо изменилось к лучшему. Витамины, лекарства, прививки, вовремя оказываемая первая медицинская помощь давали о себе знать, и это было заметно даже на первый взгляд. Воспитанники выглядели здоровыми, Лен радовался, ощущая себя нужным и полезным.

Последние годы выдались для Лена спокойными и бедными на потрясения, и подсознательно он начинал ждать встряски. То ли сказывалась приобретенная с возрастом пессимистичность, то ли просто проснулась интуиция. 

Беда грянула осенью.

**18**

Вечером Лен занимался документами в комнате особняка, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь. Он удивился: мало кто заходил к нему в такое время, а уж если подобное и случалось, так этот кто-то входил почти сразу, не дожидаясь ответа. Тот же Николай, например, последнее время даже стучать забывать, но Лен, впрочем, был не против.

Он выбрался из кресла, потер занемевшую ногу и отправился открывать дверь. Кого он не ожидал увидеть за ней — так это Пашу. 

Лен удивленно окинул его взглядом: мальчишка подрос и теперь был ему почти по грудь. А еще явно приналег на физкультуру и похудел еще больше, сбросив последний детский жирок, и приобрел взамен легкий рельеф мышц. 

Сейчас Паша стоял у него на пороге и смотрел куда-то в пол. Плечи его подрагивали. 

Очнувшись, Лен сдвинулся с прохода, давая Паше пройти внутрь, и закрыл за ним дверь. Только оказавшись внутри, под защитой от посторонних взглядов стен, Паша позволил себе выдохнуть и обреченно опустить плечи. 

— Что случилось, малыш? — встревоженно спросил Лен, по инерции называя его старым ласковым прозвищем. 

Паша шмыгнул носом, и стало очевидно, что он изо всех пытается не заплакать. Его подбородок дрожал, а глаза блестели от выступивших слез. 

— Это все, — сказал он и все-таки всхлипнул. — Я завтра уезжаю. 

— Как? — Лен сделал шаг к нему. — Куда? 

Паша покачал головой и сморгнул слезинку. 

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он. — Сказали, что за мной приедет отец. И заберет. — Еще один всхлип. — Домой. 

— Тоже мне Эго Квилл... — себе под нос пробормотал Лен, вспоминая не так давно просмотренный фантастический фильм со смутно похожим сюжетом. — Какой еще отец? 

— Я не знаю! — Паша мотнул головой и стиснул зубы, явно коря себя за излишнюю эмоциональность. Помолчал немного и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Дядя Коля сказал, что он с утра приедет за мной, и чтобы я собрал вещи и попрощался. 

— Черт подери... — покачал головой Лен и, отвернувшись, сделал шаг к окну. 

Неужели день, когда ему придется отпустить этого ребенка, настал так быстро? Он сам предсказывал, как это будет больно, но даже не думал, что настолько. Даже несмотря на то, что все эти годы он следовал выбранному сценарию, стараясь не привязываться к Паше сверх меры, но дьявол, кто бы знал эту меру?.. Хуже всего ощущалась ревность, которой не должно было быть, никак не должно. Но она была и пламенем разгоралась в его душе, заставляя заранее ненавидеть Пашиного отца, который просто взял и отобрал у Лена своего сына по первому капризу. 

За его спиной Паша пробормотал нечто невнятное и зашуршал чем-то. Обернувшись, Лен увидел, что тот кладет на журнальный столик альбомный лист. Он хотел было спросить, что это, но ощутил, как перехватило дыхание, и промолчал. 

— Это вам... — не поворачиваясь к нему, сказал Паша. Голос его звучал уже спокойнее; он явно уже контролировал себя. — На память. 

Лен подошел к нему, перевернул лист и уставился на акварельный рисунок космоса. Темные, почти черные цвета фона блекли на фоне ярких звезд, складывающихся в знакомый ему рисунок созвездий с земным Солнцем в центре. Внизу стояла подпись и дата — сегодняшнее число. 

Сглотнув, Лен кивнул. 

— Спасибо, — выдавил он и подумал, что реагирует слишком эмоционально, даже по своим собственным меркам. Но Лену было больно, и обманывать самого себя смысла не было совершенно. 

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался Паша, развернулся к Лену, оказавшись в каком-то полуметре от него, и сделал к нему шаг. Лен вздрогнул, осознав, что Паша изо всех сил обнимает его, словно пытаясь передать через силу объятия силу своей любви. Подняв руки, он прижал к себе мальчишку и коснулся его волос губами. 

— Береги себя, — попросил он, и Паша, сдаваясь, уткнулся ему в плечо, и его спина задрожала.

Он остался у Лена на ночь, как когда-то раньше, но в этот раз они оба впервые не спали, а разговаривали, словно пытаясь наверстать упущенное время.

— Я все равно думаю, что вы неправы, — зевая, сказал Паша уже под утро. 

— В чем? — уточнил Лен. Они лежали рядом на кровати, но сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. 

— Лучше быть предателем, чем трусом, — ответит тот, и пояснений не потребовалось. Лен с легкостью вспомнил разговор, в котором прозвучала эта фраза. Тогда он считал, что лучше не привязываться, чем любить и потом потерять. Сейчас же ему начинало казаться, что он сделал огромную ошибку. 

Лен с интересом взглянул на него:

— Как ты повзрослел, — отметил он. И имел в виду не столько внешность, сколько разум. И без того высокий интеллект Паши с годами дополнился умением делать верные выводы, даже несмотря на недостаток информации и опыта. 

Паша пожал плечами. 

— Может быть, — сказал он. — Но сейчас я думаю, что хотел бы быть ребенком вечно. 

— Это невозможно, малыш, — Лен покачал головой и признался: — Хотя я иногда тоже испытываю подобное желание. 

— Что, чтобы я не взрослел? — покосился на него Паша. 

— Нет, стать ребенком самому и никогда не взрослеть. Слишком много проблем. В детстве все кажется куда проще. 

— Просто взрослые сами все усложняют. И вы тоже, — он хмыкнул, и Лен был позабавлен, когда узнал свою же собственную усмешку. Паша добавил: — Я все еще на вас обижен. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что это больно, когда человек, которого ты любишь, отказывается от тебя, — улыбнулся тот. Он говорил спокойно, словно обсуждал давно знакомую им обоим тему, и Лен смутился. 

— Малыш...

— Нет, не надо, не отвечайте, — перебил Паша. — Я почти понимаю. 

Взглянув на часы, он встал с кровати. 

— Мне пора. Проводите меня вниз?

— Разве тебе не нужно собрать вещи? — удивился Лен, тоже поднимаясь. 

— Нет, я это еще вчера сделал и со всеми попрощался, потом пошел к вам. 

Лен покачал головой. Ему не нравилось чрезмерное спокойствие Паши, несвойственное ему. Впрочем, последние годы он следил за ним издали — и разве имел право утверждать, что знает, что тому свойственно? Так что, возможно, это вовсе не была маска, призванная скрыть настоящие эмоции, а реальные чувства. 

Паша улыбнулся ему: 

— Встретимся через пять минут на крыльце? Я только зайду и заберу рюкзак. 

Лен согласно кивнул.

Вниз он спустился почти сразу и почти мгновенно замерз на ветру, не догадавшись захватить с собой куртку. Впрочем, это все равно было лучше, чем плавиться от жары. 

Паша подошел через минуту. Одновременно с этим из-за забора донеслось бибиканье, и Лен привычно поморщился. 

— Тебя уже ждут, — сказал он. 

— Да, — согласился Паша. — Проводите? — и протянул ему руку. 

Лен вздохнул, уже сейчас зная, что совсем скоро будет корить себя за потакание ложным детским надеждам, но послушно сжал его пальцы и двинулся вперед.

За забором стоял уже знакомый ему антикварный автомобиль, да и водитель его был Лену знаком. 

— Ну что, сынок, — поприветствовал Пашу вылезший наружу Айван. — Прощайся, и поехали. — Он окинул Лена задумчивым взглядом, отдельно остановившись на их сцепленных руках, и отвел глаза. 

— «Сынок»? — переспросил Лен. 

Айван развел руками. 

Лен начал закипать.

— То есть вот так, значит? — начал он. — Вот, значит, как вы относились к собственному ребенку? 

— Не говорите того, о чем после пожалеете, мистер Маккой, — перебил его Айван, и Лен резко замолчал, вдруг вспомнив, что у их разговора есть свидетель. Он развернулся к Паше: 

— Удачи тебе, малыш, — по-русски пожелал он. 

Тот улыбнулся Лену: 

— И вам. 

Затем, сжав его пальцы прощальным жестом, он двинулся к машине.

Вечером, уже вернувшись домой, в Сан-Франциско, Лен впервые за полтора года открыл бутылку бурбона и пил до тех пор, пока не потерял способность связно мыслить.

**19**

Пять лет назад ему казалось, что это никогда не случится, но время пролетело незаметно. Айван позвонил в четверг вечером, совершенно неожиданно, когда Лен уже укладывал сумку для завтрашней поездки в Питер.

— Я перечислил тебе деньги, как договаривались, — не здороваясь, сразу перешел к делу он. 

— Какие деньги? — не понял Лен. До ежемесячной оплаты была еще неделя, и ни о чем таком он с Айваном и не говорил. 

— Сто тысяч кредитов по окончании пяти лет, — напомнил тот. — Я держу слово. 

— Пять лет?.. — Лен выронил носки прямо в расстегнутую сумку. — Что, уже прошло? 

— Уже, уже, — рассмеялся Айван и похвалил: — Хорошо говоришь, почти без акцента. 

Только в эту минуту Лен осознал, что говорит на русском. С подачи Паши, а потом при поддержке Николая он так и не бросил учить его, так что к нынешнему моменту имел уже неплохой лексикон, а последние месяцы в детдоме практически не пользовался английским. Ничего удивительного, что сейчас он не сразу понял, на каком языке к нему обращаются. 

— Спасибо, — автоматически поблагодарил Лен. — Но это значит, что... 

Айван — Иван, поправил он себя мысленно, — перевел взгляд на сумку рядом с Леном. 

— Это значит, что ты зря собираешься, наш контракт завершен, — подтвердил он и без церемоний оборвал связь. 

Лен опустился на кровать, чувствуя себя потерянным. Больше всего его расстраивала не утрата источника дохода: за это время он успел отложить неплохую сумму. Нет, за пять лет детдом стал для него частью жизни, и немалой частью. Правда, после отъезда Паши там стало гораздо... грустнее, что ли? Он затруднялся с точной формулировкой. На вопросы о мальчишке Иван не отвечал совсем, но Николай как-то раз сделал небольшой намек, от которого Лен погрустнел еще больше. Оказалось, что Пашу уже вывезли прочь с Земли, даже более того — из Солнечной системы. И это значило, что шансы увидеть его в будущем, если помнить про нелюбовь Лена к космосу, становились вовсе микроскопическими. 

Как последний дурак, он привязался к детям, которых лечил, а больше всего к одному конкретному, — и это зная, что ждет каждого из них. И, как еще больший идиот, теперь беспокоился о том, что же будет с ними без его присмотра. 

— Нужно было подумать об этом пять лет назад, — вслух проворчал Лен, пытаясь успокоить свою внезапно проснувшуюся совесть. 

— С кем это ты там говоришь? — отозвалась на его раздраженный тон из соседней комнаты Джос. 

— Сам с собой, — крикнул ей Лен и, осененный внезапной мыслью, отпихнул прочь сумку и отправился к жене. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы усыновили ребенка? 

Джос недоуменно уставилась на него. 

— Конечно, отрицательно, — хмыкнула она. 

— Но почему? — ощутив, как гаснет всколыхнувший было его порыв, Лен расстроенно сгорбился.

— Потому что пускать домой ребенка каких-нибудь алкоголиков, чтобы он вырос, тоже начал пить и красть вещи из дома, я не намерена, — отрезала Джос и отвернулась обратно к головизору, по которому смотрела какое-то ток-шоу. 

Лен вдруг почувствовал сильное желание открыть купленную на днях бутылку бурбона и потому обиженно выплюнул: 

— То есть сама рожать от алкоголика ты была не против? 

Конечно, он сильно преувеличивал, называя себя алкоголиком, но не воспользоваться столь удачным промахом жены не мог.

— Когда я забеременела, ты им еще не был, — спокойно парировала Джос, но ее пальцы до белизны сжались вокруг ручек кресла, и Лен понял, что попал по больному месту. 

— Тогда разведись, — он покачал головой и направился к двери. 

— Я подумаю, — прилетел ему в спину ответ. 

Выругавшись, Лен захлопнул дверь и потянулся за паддом. Ему срочно требовалось выплеснуть скопившееся раздражение, и он точно знал, как именно это сделает. Ему хватило получаса на составление заявления в русское отделение полиции, еще две минуты потребовалось на то, чтобы это заявление отправить. Еще через десять минут комм издал короткую трель.

— Мистер Маккой? Меня зовут Владислав Бодров, я представляю Следственный Комитет по Ленинградской области. 

— Да-да, — кивнул Лен и поспешно набросил покрывало на гору вещей на кровати. — Я только что оставлял заявление.

— Значит, нелегальный детдом? 

— Да, я проработал в нем пять лет. 

— Но почему вы не обратились к нам раньше? — Владислав нахмурился.

— Уволился только сегодня. — Лен развел руками. — До этого, сами понимаете, клятва Гиппократа, «не навреди»... Меня не посадят? 

— Разберемся, — пообещал Владислав. — Но, вероятно, нет, если вы не совершали ничего противоправного. 

Лен задумался. 

— Контракт мы оформляли официально, — он разогнул один палец. — Я их лечил, как и требовалось, — второй палец. — Не бил, не насиловал, не причинял иного вреда. 

— Тогда, скорее всего, обойдетесь штрафом, — подытожил Владислав. — Но адвокатом я советую вам озаботиться. 

— Понял, — Лен кивнул. — Посоветуете кого-нибудь? 

— Да, записывайте...

Он поблагодарил следователя, повесил трубку.

С адвокатом Лен связался только на следующей неделе, когда узнал, что допрашивать его все-таки станут.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Леонард Маккой, и мне нужны ваши услуги. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Маккой, — ответила ему женщина средних лет.. — Расскажите вкратце, что случилось. 

— Меня наняли на должность детского врача около пяти лет назад, — начал Лен. — Контракт был оформлен официально. Это был детдом, насколько я понял — подпольный, но впрямую это не подтверждалось ничем, кроме слов детей. Контракт закончился час назад, и я подал заявление в полицию. Мне предложили нанять адвоката, чтобы ограничиться штрафом или вовсе остаться свидетелем. 

— Так... — женщина побарабанила пальцами по столу. — Мистер Маккой, вы сможете приехать лично? 

— Я сейчас в Америке, я здесь живу... — пробормотал Лен. — Не раньше, чем завтра вечером, и только на выходные.

— Ничего страшного, — женщина — он опустил взгляд на запись в падде: Мария Воробьева — улыбнулась. — Моя работа подразумевает ненормированный график.

**20**

Он вошел в ресторан с опозданием в пять минут: виной всему были пробки на дорогах. Присев напротив женщины в темной одежде, уже знакомой ему по предыдущему разговору, Лен поздоровался.

— Мистер Маккой, — кивнула ему Воробьева. — У меня для вас есть новости. 

— Что-то не так? — Лен напрягся. 

— Нет-нет, по отношению к вам пока все в той же стадии, — она покачала головой. — Новости касаются расследования. 

Лен нахмурился. 

— Первое, — она разложила на столе документы. — Это действительно нелегальный детский дом, как вы и предполагали. 

— Да, — Лен с силой впился ногтями себе в ладони, пытаясь не нервничать. — В заявлении это есть, мальчик, Никита, говорил, что его отдадут ромуланцу. 

— О нем информации нет, — Воробьева покачала головой. — Но вы не задумывались, откуда вообще взялись эти дети? 

— И откуда? 

— Нелегальный детский дом был создан на базе такой же нелегальной евгенической лаборатории, по официальной версии, занимающейся инкубированием плодов. 

— А, экстракорпоральное оплодотворение, — Лен кивнул. — То есть на самом деле они пытались вырастить суперсолдат? 

— Не совсем, — ответила Воробьева. — Высокий интеллект, знание языков, повышенная регенерация («Не заметил», — пробормотал Лен), актерское мастерство, определенный багаж знаний, среди них — даже умение доставлять удовольствие в постели — из них делали высокопрофессиональных шпионов.

— Но за кем они должны были шпионить? — недоуменно уточнил Лен. 

— Одного из воспитанников этого детдома уже нашли в окружении первого заместителя администрации президента. — Она вздохнула: — Вы не представляете, какую кучу разворошили. 

— Но ромуланцы?..

— А они прекрасно вписываются в схему, — Воробьева хмыкнула и пояснила: — Как и клингоны, которым тоже поставляли... товар. Вы знаете, в каких мы отношениях с Клингонской империей. Если в определенный момент слить нужную информацию, обычные стычки за территорию превратятся в настоящую войну, которую мы быстро проиграем.

Лен моргнул.

— Звучит как сюжет очередного голливудского боевика, — пожаловался он и потер переносицу. 

— Но это суровая реальность, — с улыбкой возразила ему Воробьева. — Я уже получила несколько предложений от СМИ для вас. Они просят поделиться чем-то интересным, и я советую вам согласиться. Чем лучше вы будете выглядеть в глазах общественности, тем благоприятнее будет решение суда. 

— Я не уверен, что хотел бы рассказывать об этом посторонним, — покачал головой Лен. 

— Запишите то, о чем можете говорить, — посоветовала Воробьева. — Я просмотрю, и мы с вами составим план интервью. 

— Договорились. — Лен потянулся к документам. — Можно?.. 

— Смотря что вы хотите посмотреть.

— Что станет с детьми? — прямо спросил он, поняв, что взглянуть на материалы дела ему не позволят. 

— Отправят в обычные детдомы, — Воробьева пожала плечами. 

— А с теми, кого уже забрали? 

Она прищурилась:

— Вы имеете в виду кого-то конкретного? 

— Да, — признался Лен. — Я беспокоюсь об одном мальчишке, его забрал организатор всего этого дерьма, Иван. 

— Кстати об Иване, — Воробьева пролистала записи: — Его так и не нашли. Подозревают, что он покинул Землю. — Она кашлянула: — Как зовут ребенка и сколько ему? 

— Павел. Сейчас ему тринадцать.

Она вытащила из папки листок и внимательно вчиталась в текст, затем развела руками:

— Простите, у меня нет информации. 

— Если появится, скажите, хорошо? — попросил Лен. — Я беспокоюсь за него. 

Воробьева кивнула.

 

Остаток выходных он провел в России: допросы в местной полиции, встречи с адвокатом, еда, сон — и так по кругу. В последний свободный перед отлетом час (единственный за двое суток, когда Лену не нужно было куда-то спешить), он съездил по привычному адресу. 

Особняк в переулке Гривцова не изменился ни капли. Лену почему-то казалось, что он будет завешен полицейскими лентами, или просто перекрыт, или вообще — глупо, конечно, — будет снесен. Но нет, здание осталось неизменным — никаких, на первый взгляд, свидетельств произошедшего. 

Отпустив такси, Лен толкнул скрипучую калитку и вошел в дворик. Пожухлая, наполовину вытоптанная трава, знакомые до последней ступеньки лестницы, темные окна... Он достал фонарик и посветил в распахнутую дверь. Пустой холл заставлял нервничать, и Лен подспудно ожидал, что вот-вот заиграет тревожная музыка, прямо как в тех ужастиках, что любила смотреть на ночь Джос. 

Он поднялся на второй этаж, к детским спальням, прошел к своему кабинету, заглянул в комнату Николая, затем в столовую. Все вещи и документы исчезли, лишь отсутствие пыли давало понять, что особняк не был заброшен все эти годы. 

Ему нужно было торопиться на последний рейс шаттла — с завтрашнего дня начиналась настоящая работа в клинике, допспециализация закончилась и закончилась более чем успешно. Но Лен все бродил по зданию, не в силах отогнать воспоминания и вызвать наконец такси. 

Усилием воли он все же заставил себя выйти на улицу и потянул из кармана комм.

**21**

Суд наступил достаточно быстро — слишком быстро, по мнению Лена. Заседаний было слишком много, и на каждом — или почти каждом — он должен был присутствовать.

«Штраф в размере десяти тысяч кредитов» — вот как звучал итог. Лен из длинной речи понял только то, что отделается штрафом, а не сядет в тюрьму. Все эти судебные оговорки, которые использовал суд, ему совсем ничего не говорили, так что он целиком положился на адвоката, сам лишь отвечая на заданные вопросы и произнеся в конце короткую речь. Смысл ее сводился к «я врач, и моей обязанностью было заботиться об этих детях. Как только я осознал, что не могу и дальше это делать, то обратился в полицию». Лен и сам понимал, что это слабый аргумент, потому что он мог бы сделать это куда раньше, но... но ему нужны были деньги, а уж это для присяжных стало бы только отягчающим обстоятельством. 

В его пользу сыграли несколько статей, опубликованных на днях журналистами. В одной из них его и вовсе выставили спасителем детей и человеком, раскрывшим крупный правительственный заговор. Это совершенно не соответствовало действительности — но было ему на пользу. Мнение общественности играло важную роль, так что колонии Лен избежал, и был счастлив этому. 

Ивана так и не нашли, хотя и объявили в розыск. Впрочем, Воробьева предупреждала Лена об этом, так что он не слишком удивился. Гораздо хуже было то, что до сих пор не нашли Пашу. Его перевезли на Плутон, а оттуда уже частным рейсом куда-то дальше, в космос. Лен пытался себе представить, что сейчас происходит с мальчишкой, но где-то на мысли об избиении просто прекращал думать на эту тему — становилось слишком страшно, учитывая, что это было далеко не самое худшее из возможного. 

Происходящее же в детдоме оказалось куда серьезнее его первоначальных предположений. Иван пытался вырастить не шпионов, а действительно суперлюдей, чей интеллект превышал средний человеческий чуть ли не на порядок. И использовал для этого все доступные методы: начиная с болезней, побочным эффектом имеющих гениальность, и заканчивая искусственной перестройкой генома, что, вообще-то, было незаконно (если только не касалось избавлений от наследственных заболеваний). 

Воробьева даже намекнула Лену, что Иван добился существенных результатов, но подробности раскрывать отказалась. Впрочем, не то чтобы он расстроился: неудовлетворенное профессиональное любопытство Лен мог и пережить.

Он заплатил штраф, отдал чек адвокату и постарался забыть об этих пяти (уже шести, если учитывать расследование и суд) годах, словно их и не было вовсе. Но недовольная Джос, которой тоже пришлось побывать под допросом, не уставала напоминать ему об этом. Избегая разговоров, Лен начал набирать смены в клинике, и неважно, операции ли ему предстояли или обычное дежурство с приемом населения. Свой двадцать восьмой день рождения он отметил там же, проведя несколько сложнейших операций подряд, а потом отсыпаясь в комнате отдыха.

 

Казалось, все наладилось, жизнь вернулась к привычному темпу, но, накручивая себя, Лен снова ждал неприятностей. И они не замедлили воспоследовать. 

Когда он вернулся домой с очередной смены, от усталости еле стоя на ногах, то не сразу заметил чужую мужскую обувь у порога. Он разулся сам, шагнул вперед и уже открыл было рот, чтобы предупредить жену о своем приходе, но наткнулся взглядом на лежащий у стены знакомый бюстгальтер и замер. В ушах зашумела кровь.

Крадучись, Лен прошел по коридору и легонько толкнул дверь спальни. «Как в анекдоте, — подумал он. — Возвращается муж с работы, а жену любовник трахает». Он заглянул в щель и тихо выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Анекдот оказался пророческим. По крайней мере, волосатая задница, ритмично движущаяся туда-сюда, была определенно мужская. 

Опершись о косяк, он скрестил руки на груди и толкнул ногой дверь. 

— Картина Репина «Не ждали», — насмешливо сказал Лен, вспоминая, как эту фразу при нем произнес Паша, а потом объяснил значение. На кровати задергались, мужчина откатился в сторону и оказался знакомым Лену по плакатам на улице мэром города. Хмыкнув, Лен осмотрел его с ног до головы и задержал взгляд в области паха: член, только что воинственно стоявший, на глазах терял форму. 

— Это не то, что ты подумал... — выпалила Джос, и, не выдержав, Лен громко захохотал, ощущая себя героем женского любовного романа. Он их, правда, не читал, но в его представлении сюжет должен был выглядеть примерно так же. 

— И что же это на самом деле? — с интересом спросил он. 

— Я люблю его, — защищаясь, отрезала Джос. — Это все ты виноват. 

— В чем именно? 

— Ты все время на работе, — обвинила она. — Ты совсем не уделяешь внимания ни мне, ни дочери. 

Доля правды в этом была, но именно доля. Джоанне Лен посвящал почти все свободное время. Жена же... Ну, она смотрела сериалы по голофону, читала любовные романы или трепалась с подружками. Сериалы Лен не смотрел, литературу предпочитал посерьезнее, подруг же ее не переносил на дух. Тупые курицы. 

— Я думаю, об этом, — он обвел рукой комнату, — мы поговорим без присутствия посторонних. — И выразительно указал взглядом своему более удачливому сопернику на выход. — Выметайся отсюда.

 

Одевшись, Джос уселась в кресле, обнимая собственные колени. 

— Хорошо, что Джоанна у бабушки, — пробормотал Лен. Пусть он и не собирался устраивать скандалов, но обсуждать развод при собственном ребенке было плохой идеей. 

— Она не у бабушки, — Джос покачала головой. — Джоанна на занятиях, и ты бы знал это, если бы бывал дома почаще. 

— На каких занятиях?.. — переспросил Лен. Что ж, возможно, он должен был уделять дочери еще больше времени. 

— На подготовительных к школе, — поморщилась Джос. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ей лет? 

— Пять, — уж это-то он знал точно. 

— А мне?

Лен замер с открытым ртом.

— Ты вообще хоть что-то обо мне знаешь? Мою любимую песню, книгу? — Джос повысила голос. 

— «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», «Я всегда буду любить тебя», — Лен поморщился, вспомнив заунывный голос Уитни Хьюстон. Книгу он вовсе не открывал — хватило первых двадцати минут фильма, просмотренного еще во времена учебы в школе. Затем его осенило: — А ты знаешь мои? 

Джос молчала. 

— «Нет человека, который был бы как остров, сам по себе...» — начал Лен, уже испытывая раздражение. — Ну? «Каждый человек есть часть материка, часть суши». — он сделал паузу и напел обожаемую с детства мелодию «Милого дома Алабамы». Тоже не узнаешь? — он почти кричал: — Тогда как ты смеешь меня упрекать, что я не интересуюсь тобой, когда ты сама не знаешь обо мне ничего?

Лена наконец-то догнало и накрыло осознание, что Джоселин, его любимая Джос, ему изменила. Вероятно, уже не в первый раз. Он вдруг ощутил себя преданным самым близким ему человеком.

— Если бы ты бывал чаще дома, мне было бы у кого интересоваться, — выплюнула Джос. 

Лен поднялся кресла. 

— Я подаю на развод, — хмуро сказал он. 

— Да пожалуйста, — фыркнула Джос. — Но учти, что дочь ты больше не увидишь. 

— Что?! — он почти вскрикнул, ошеломленный ее словами. — Почему? 

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ее воспитывал отец-алкоголик. 

Вот это обвинение было уже совершенно ложным, и Лен ощутил ярость:

— Я не пил ни капли уже год! 

— И сколько это продлится? До первого стресса на работе? — Джос посмотрела на него. — Ты скоро сопьешься, Лен. И я не хочу, чтобы это видела Джоанна. Пусть она запомнит тебя хотя бы таким как сейчас, раз уж у нее нет возможности помнить любящего отца. 

— Но я люблю ее, — возмутился он. 

— Видимо, недостаточно, — покачала головой Джос. — И, раз уж у нас зашла речь о детях, то я беременна, срок — три недели, и ты знаешь, что это значит. 

Лен посмотрел на нее. Они не спали уже полтора месяца, следовательно, ребенок был не от него — уж на такую-то математику он был способен. Джос начала изменять ему не меньше месяца назад, прикинул он и попытался вспомнить, чем был занят тогда сам. Вспоминались только операции: торакотомия, которую он проводил на пару с кардиологом, удаление селезенки и приживление искусственной, и так далее. Что происходило в эти дни дома — он просто не помнил.

Ему стало стыдно.

**22**

Джос подала на развод первой, успев даже раньше него. А затем — в суд. Получив документы, Лен просмотрел текст и выругался: пользуясь беременностью, эта мерзавка хотела отобрать у него все, что только можно было. Машину, квартиру, банковский счет — и еще хотела получать алименты следующие шестнадцать лет. Мало того, она собиралась лишить его родительских прав, что автоматически значило повышенное внимание в случае появления у него других детей и повторное лишение при первой же возможности.

Ну уж нет. Он покачал головой и потянулся к комму: следовало разыскать лучшего адвоката. Один раз это получилось, так почему не попробовать еще раз? Лен не собирался отдавать ей хоть что-то. 

Первый адвокат, телефон которого он нашел в гугле, отказал ему сразу после того, как Лен назвал имя любовника Джос. Выругавшись, он повесил трубку и открыл следующую страницу. 

Второй отказал ему, только услышав его имя.

Сан-Франциско был относительно небольшим городом, и в адвокатской среде все знали друг друга. И если прошел слух, что не стоит подписывать контракт с конкретным клиентом, потому что можно загубить карьеру, а то и вовсе потерять жизнь — то никто не сделает подобного. Это, сжалившись, после отказа объяснил ему третий адвокат. 

Лен убрал комм только после десятого звонка. 

Все было бесполезно: никто, даже самый последний неудачник, не хотел связываться с ним. Даже адвокат из Лос-Анджелеса, узнав, в чем дело, отказался. Он проиграл, еще не успев начать битву. И Лен даже не сомневался, решение в чью пользу примет суд. Если его более удачливый соперник смог так повлиять на адвокатов, то почему с судом ситуация должна была быть иной?

На заседание он даже не пошел. Просто плюнув на все, лежал перед телевизором, пил бурбон прямо из бутылки, не закусывая, и ждал, сам не зная чего. То ли прихода Джос, которая будет выгонять его, то ли людей ее любовника, которые занялись бы тем же самым, но гораздо более неприятными методами. 

Но пока он дождался только сообщения, пришедшего на комм.

«Суд закончился в мою пользу, — сообщала Джос. — Джос ты больше не увидишь. Подпиши документы и освободи квартиру. Ключи от машины можешь оставить на столике. И да, Лен, я надеюсь, что завтра, когда я приду, тебя уже там не будет».

Вот чертова сука. Ее совершенно не волновало, где Лен будет жить, на чем ездить, на какие деньги существовать. Похоже, его браку конец пришел гораздо раньше, чем он думал. Как, черт побери, он мог этого не заметить? Как он в принципе мог не разглядеть такого дерьма в ней пять с лишним лет назад? 

Он с грустью подумал о Джоанне. Вот уж кто-то, а малышка явно была не виновата в произошедшем. 

Звякнул падд, уведомляя о приходе нового письма. Лен мельком пролистал его — это были результаты заседания, где абсолютно каждое решение было вынесено в пользу Джос. Он оставался без квартиры, машины, почти всех денег — и без дочери, потому что родительских прав его тоже лишили. Фактически ему оставили только собственные кости.

«Оптом, все сразу, и на одном заседании — тут одной взяткой дело не обошлось» — подумал Лен и где-то в глубине души порадовался, что остался дома. Позориться еще сильнее, чем сейчас, не хотелось абсолютно. Подписав документ, он сбросил его обратно уже бывшей жене и написал короткое, ядовитое поздравление. Как же Лен ее ненавидел в этот момент!

Он сделал еще глоток и пошел собирать вещи. Больше всего Лена поразило то, что, кроме одежды, забирать ему в общем-то было нечего. Все, что нужно было для работы, прекрасно уместилось в рабочий портфель, который он просто бросил на дно чемодана и прикрыл запасной формой. Вся документация была в падде, книги, музыка — там же, а других вещей, помимо одежды, у него банально не было. 

Хотя подождите. Вздрогнув, Лен вернулся в спальню и полез в прикроватную тумбочку. Как он мог забыть? Аккуратно, стараясь не помять, он вытащил из-под ненужного барахла забытый было лист с акварелью и уставился на него. Подпись и дата вдруг мысленно вернули его в день прощания с Пашей. 

Опомнившись, он сгреб весь алкоголь, который только нашел в квартире, в чемодан, аккуратно положил сверху рисунок и захлопнул крышку. У него был только один путь — домой, в Джорджию.

 

Разумеется, мать приняла его. Конечно же, Лен вызвал ее недовольство: увольнением (он позвонил в клинику из шаттла), разводом — в котором, по ее мнению, был виноват только он сам, результатами суда — потому что должен был бороться и «в конце концов, пригнать того адвоката из России, она с тобой уже работала». И матери бесполезно было объяснять о разных законах в разных регионах: для нее все было едино. 

Вечером, лежа в кровати в старой мансарде под самой крышей и слушая шум дождя, Лен думал, что делать дальше. В глобальной перспективе, само собой, потому что ближайшая ему была очевидна примерно на целую бутылку виски. А то и две, если он не вырубится раньше. 

Лен тихо скрутил крышку с горлышка и сделал первый глоток. На душе было противно, и не сказать, от чего больше: от Джос или себя самого. Конечно, он был не подарком, с его-то дерьмовым характером, вечной работой и какими-то проблемами. Но, дьявол, он даже бросил пить и почти даже начал работать меньше — Джоселин все равно оказалась хуже. 

Он потянулся к чемодану и достал Пашину акварель и уставился на нее. Космос, нарисованный вроде бы случайными мазками кисти, в исполнении мальчишки приобрел глубину и даже завораживал. 

В сознании Лена вдруг соединились две мысли — что делать дальше и о рисунке — и превратились в одну, единственную, идиотскую, но крайне притягательную. Он никогда не считал себя склонным к импульсивным поступкам, но сейчас, можно сказать, у него не было выбора. Лен отхлебнул виски и потянулся к комму. Ему срочно требовался главврач той клиники, где он когда-то стажировался. 

Звонок оказался удачным, и вскоре Лен уже набирал номер Кристофера Пайка, одного из капитанов Звездного флота. Коротко представившись, он рассказал о своем образовании, предыдущей должности и текущей ситуации. А затем задал один-единственный вопрос: нуждается ли мистер Пайк в его услугах, несмотря на столь долгий срок, прошедший после его предложения о сотрудничестве.

— Да, — коротко подтвердил тот и после паузы добавил: — Отправьте мне ваши документы и считайте себя зачисленным в Академию на переобучение. Завтра с вами свяжется учебный центр и даст более подробную информацию. 

Поблагодарив, Лен повесил трубку, несколькими нажатиями на экран падда отправил требуемые файлы и только тут понял, во что ввязался. Путешествия в космос, на настоящем космическом корабле, пусть и не сразу, после нескольких лет переобучения, но... 

Впрочем, ему было плевать. Хотя гораздо лучше было бы отправиться в космос сразу и подохнуть в первом же бою. Хмыкнув, Лен отсалютовал пустой бутылкой своему отражению в темном окне и потянулся за следующей. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это выпить содержимое залпом, но завтра следовало быть в форме, чтобы не произвести отвратного впечатления на сотрудника учебного центра. Еще одного провала мать бы Лену банально не простила.

Больше всего сейчас он ненавидел весь мир, себя и Джоселин в особенности. И мать, воспитавшую его так, что он купился на доброе отношение к себе и пару слов о беременности. Лен вдруг с испугом подумал — а была ли Джоанна вообще его дочерью, а не чьей-то еще?.. 

«Маккои всегда делают только мальчиков», — вспомнил он слова отца.

Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось застрелиться.


	4. Часть четвертая

**23**

До отлета оставалась неделя, и все это время Лен пил. Документы у него приняли, заняться было откровенно нечем, а еще позвонила Джос. Пыталась выяснить, куда он сунул ключи от машины, и Лен ядовито ответил, что отправил их курьерской почтой с доставкой к числу, с которого вступало в силу решение суда. Ему хотелось хоть чем-то отплатить ненавистной бывшей жене: месть была мелкой, но как раз в его духе. Видимо, развод окончательно заставил Джос перестать сдерживаться, и Лен мгновенно узнал, что он алкоголик, идиот, скотина и еще много кто. Где-то на середине списка, прерывая связь, он просто отложил комм в сторону, задумчиво взглянул на бутылку и мысленно махнул рукой: алкоголик? Пусть будет алкоголик.

Узнав, что основной корпус Академии расположен в пригороде Сан-Франциско, он удивился иронии судьбы, раз за разом упрямо возвращавшей его в этот чертов город.

К отправлению шаттла он еле успел, по большей части потому, что, выходя с утра из дома — совершенно трезвым, между прочим, хотя небритым и с жутким похмельем — вдруг на подъезде к аэропорту испытал необъяснимой силы страх. И, пытаясь заставить сделать себя хотя бы шаг в сторону стойки регистрации, меньше чем за час надрался так, что еле стоял. Более того, Лен предусмотрительно перелил остатки дешевого бурбона в захваченную из дома небольшую фляжку, и теперь, шагая к шаттлу, ощущал во внутреннем кармане ее успокаивающую тяжесть. 

Войдя внутрь, Лен замер, снова охваченный паникой. Обстановка здесь была совершенно непохожей на привычную ему ранее по гражданским перелетам, и именно это, видимо, окончательно пробудило фобию. Только сейчас он осознал, что придется лететь на этом... корабле, в окружении толпы незнакомого народа, да и просто лететь куда-то. Лен не поднимался в воздух уже больше года и очень от этого отвык. Даже осознание того, что шаттл не поднимется в космос, а совершит обычный перелет, не успокаивало: форменная одежда Звездного Флота на каждом из курсантов напрягала, заставляла подсознательно ожидать подвоха. 

К горлу подкатила тошнота, и, найдя взглядом туалет, он направился к нему. С облегчением закрыл за собой дверь, уселся на крышку унитаза и потянул из кармана фляжку. Может, если отхлебнуть еще, перестанет так крутить?.. 

— Займите свое место, сэр! — бортпроводник бесцеремонно распахнула дверь, ухватила его за плечо и потянула наружу. Поднимаясь, Лен пошатнулся и с трудом удержался на ногах. И даже сам был не уверен, что тому виной — опьянение или страх. 

— Не трогайте меня! — он сбросил ее ладонь. — Я просто сидел в туалете и никого не трогал!

— Сядьте, вам нужен врач! — бортпроводник подтолкнула его к салону. 

— Я сам врач! У меня, черт подери, аэрофобия, это смертельный страх ко всему, что летает!

Она перебила его: 

— Для вашей безопасности, прошу, сядьте, или я вас заставлю!

Да, нравы здесь были суровыми, и Лен почти пожалел о своем решении. Но отказываться было явно поздновато, и он кивнул. 

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он и упал на первое же свободное сиденье. Слева был проход, а вот соседу справа явно не повезет. — Я сблюю на тебя, — прямо предупредил он. Может, это сойдет за извинения. 

— По-моему, эти штуковины надежны, — удивленно откликнулся сосед, парень лет на десять младше Лена, с побитой рожей и ярко-голубыми глазами. Не то чтобы Лену было до него дело, конечно. 

— Не лей бальзам на раны, — все же откликнулся он. О, Лен знал все слабые места этих адских машин! — Одна трещинка — и через тринадцать секунд вскипит кровь! А вдруг на Солнце вспышка? Нас в этих креслах живьем зажарит! — Ему приходилось делать операции тем, кто по недоразумению выжил в подобной ситуации. Впрочем, больше суток пострадавшие все равно не прожили. Да даже если этого не случится, умереть здесь можно было чертовой кучей других способов. — А если андорианский лишай?.. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда из глаз потечет кровь!

И такое Лен тоже видел своими глазами. Вакцины от этого не существовало, только сыворотка, которую следовало вколоть в течение первого часа после заражения, а явная симптоматика появлялась только после сорока минут. Следовательно, двадцать минут на активные действия — либо потом сутки наблюдения за агонией, потому что эвтаназия на всех ста пятидесяти четырех планетах Федерации была запрещена законом. 

— Космос — это риск и болезнь во мраке и тишине, — закончил Лен, и эта фраза, по его мнению, была самой настоящей квинтэссенцией захватившей его аэрофобии. 

— У меня для тебя плохая новость: Звездный флот действует именно в космосе. 

Лен кивнул. 

— У меня жена отобрала все на этой проклятой планете после развода, — сказал он в пустоту и, подумав, решил не добавлять, что в космосе он надеется долго не прожить. — Оставила лишь кости. 

Не выдержав, он снова потянулся за фляжкой и отхлебнул глоток. Заметив взгляд соседа, Лен предложил и ему, и тот, на удивление, согласился. 

— Джим Кирк, — представился тот и отсалютовал Леновым бурбоном. 

— Маккой. Леонард Маккой.

Кирк оказался неплохим малым. Всего на шесть лет младше Лена, гением, собиравшимся закончить четырехлетний курс обучения за три года. Склонным к поиску приключений на свою задницу, и на Ленову иногда тоже, в основном потому, что притаскивался к нему после отбоя и просил подлечить. В такие моменты Лен мысленно благодарил то ли провидение, то ли Пайка, поселившего его в одноместную каюту. С другой стороны, у него не было свидетелей процесса лечения, и Лену уже начали задавать неудобные вопросы, подозревая в нем любителя мужских накачанных задниц. Не то чтобы Лен им не был — какая разница, какого пола человек, если это человек стоящий, да и задница у Джима была ничего — но нет, спасибо, Джос ему за глаза хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И ничего серьезнее, чем разовый секс, он не планировал. Другое дело, что благодаря Джиму, с легкостью раз за разом взламывающему код двери и врывающемуся без стука, даже разового секса ему не перепадало. 

Джим вообще был якорем, связывающим Лена с нормальной, человеческой жизнью. И одновременно — сыном того самого Кирка, капитана USS «Кельвин», который занимал эту должность всего двенадцать минут, но за это время сумел спасти ценой своей жизни восемь сотен душ. При этом Лен легко заработал его благосклонность, единственный не задав вопроса об отце после знакомства. Лену было плевать, но это сыграло в его пользу. 

Лен то и дело обнаруживал, что сам, непонятно как, уже успел согласиться на поход в бар, на обед в столовой в перерыве, на пилотирование в паре на занятиях. Впрочем, последнее также было для него плюсом: впервые оказавшись за штурвалом, пусть всего лишь на тренажере, Лен впал в ступор и точно провалил бы задание, если бы не Джим. Да и следующие разы тот брал командование на себя, давая Лену короткие, понятные задания, которые он мог выполнить даже с трясущимися руками и отказывающимся мыслить мозгом. 

Иногда ему казалось, что Джим заботой о Лене закрывает какой-то внутренний гештальт, но вопросов он не задавал, и Джим платил ему тем же. Они обсуждали все что угодно: квантовую физику, в которой Лен откровенно плавал, ксенобиологию, которую не понимал Джим, но по негласному соглашению не лезли в прошлое. Не лезть в настоящее было куда сложнее, учитывая, что, по большей части, они оба являлись настоящим друг другу. Неожиданно для себя, рискнув раз, Лен получил друга, о котором ранее и не мечтал. Веселого, понимающего, с которым было совершенно не скучно и который давал ему повод поворчать при каждой встрече, придумав ему дурацкую кличку «Боунс», запомнив оговорку Лена в шаттле. Лен бесился, но ничего поделать не мог.

Погруженный в учебу, он почти не вспоминал о Джос. Насколько он ее любил когда-то — настолько же и теперь и ненавидел, и сам ощущал, как разрушает душу это чувство, а потому старался избегать даже мыслей о ней. О дочери он думал куда чаще: каждые утро и вечер натыкался взглядом на фотографию на тумбочке и отчаянно скучал. 

Об истории с детдомом он вспоминать себе запрещал, особенно при упоминании космонавигации, которую прилежно посещал Джим и потому часто говорил о ней. Впрочем, Джим не зацикливался на какой-то теме, тем более если видел, что она неприятна Лену, и это было несомненным плюсом к их общению.

**24**

В целом все было хорошо, даже несмотря на загадочное поведение Джима. Ситуация прояснилась совершенно случайно. Тот вынужденно остался у Лена на ночь, притащившись в очередной раз с просьбой подлечить после очередной же драки в баре, и получил гипо в шею с успокаивающим. Лучший пациент — спящий пациент, всегда считал Лен, и потому, устав спорить, просто усыпил его и закончил процедуры на полчаса быстрее, чем обычно. Джим очень не любил врачей: с детства мучаясь аллергиями на все и вся, он успел побывать в куче клиник с ангионевротическим отеком и в Академии вышел из ситуации с присущим ему легкомыслием. Притащил Лену копию своей медицинской карты: он со всеми проблемами сразу приходил к нему, минуя лазарет — в котором, в общем-то, раз в несколько дней дежурил тот же Лен, благо квалификация позволяла. Точнее, это он ловил Джима и тащил к себе в комнату лечиться, прекрасно сознавая, что это единственный возможный способ оказать тому медицинскую помощь в данной ситуации, и копию карты тоже велел притащить Лен. И был сильно удивлен, когда Джим послушался.

Покосившись на лежащего на диване друга, Лен укрыл его реплицированным одеялом, перебросил файл на падд и открыл. Он не ожидал найти там что-то сверх уже знакомой аллергии, но внезапно для себя нашел. 

«ПТСР».

Словно иллюстрируя диагноз, Джим перевернулся на бок, спиной к Лену, подтянул ноги к груди и коротко простонал. С позиции Лена он вдруг показался ему похожим на беззащитного ребенка — запуганного, одинокого и заброшенного родными. 

Джим вскрикнул и дернулся, принимая сидячее положение. Он смотрел в никуда, словно все еще продолжая видеть напугавший его кошмар. Отложив падд, Лен потряс его за плечо: 

— Джим, — тот повернулся к нему. — Это только сон, все хорошо.

Тот вздрогнул: 

— Нет, не надо, Кодос услышит... 

— Джим, — Лен снова тряхнул его за плечи, — очнись, никакого Кодоса здесь нет, ты в Академии. 

Он где-то слышал это имя, пусть не мог вспомнить прямо сейчас, но интуиция подсказывала Лену, что чуть позже стоит обратить на это внимание. 

Джим моргнул, приходя в себя. 

— Боунс? — он пробежал взглядом по комнате и остановился на Лене. — Черт, это был кошмар... 

— Да, — кивнул Лен. — Что за Кодос? 

— Кодос? — недоуменно взглянул на него Джим своими пронзительно-голубыми глазами. — Какой еще Кодос? 

Лен покачал головой. Мальчишка, черт побери, привык пользоваться своей внешностью, и теперь ждал, что и он купится. 

— Ты сказал «Не надо, Кодос услышит», — упрямо напомнил он. 

— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Джим. — Приснился, наверное, я уже и не помню. — Он поерзал: — Черт, как есть хочется... 

Вздохнув, Лен отошел к репликатору и набил на панели комбинацию, соответствующую легкому завтраку. Наедаться на ночь глядя было не слишком хорошо для пищеварения. «Интересно, Джим вообще ужинал?» — лениво подумал он. Впрочем, тому было всего двадцать два — столько же, сколько Лену, когда он начинал работать в детдоме, — так что повышенный аппетит легко оправдывался взрослением. 

Протянув Джиму тарелку — тот сразу же вцепился в бутерброд, словно не ел несколько дней — он отошел в сторону и потянулся к падду. Открыл медкарту и щелкнул по отчету психиатра.

«На контакт не идет, необщителен. Раздражителен, возбудим, плохо спит (по собственному признанию). В анамнезе депрессивные эпизоды, тревожные расстройства, подозрение на алкоголизм (не доказано, предположение лечащего врача по месту жительства). Суицидальный настрой отрицает. Избегает разговоров о подростковом периоде, в личном деле особые отметки о данном периоде отсутствуют. Усиленный рефлекс четверохолмия.

Дифференциальный диагноз: посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.

К службе пригоден».

 

Лен задумчиво хмыкнул. Значит, стрессовое расстройство, если он правильно помнил, длительного характера — не менее полугода, и никаких подсказок, в чем причина стресса? Впрочем, это у психиатра подсказок не было, а вот у Лена они были. Он открыл поисковую строку и вбил слово «Кодос». Ему хватило одного взгляда на результаты поиска, чтобы вспомнить, откуда он знает это имя. 

Это была крайне неприятная страница в истории Федерации. Тарсус IV — планета, жившая за счет сельского хозяйства, преимущественно злаков, находилась несколько в стороне от привычных космических трасс, и грузовики туда летали по расписанию, раз в полгода: забирали зерно, привозили еду и дилитий для репликаторов. Население составляло восемь с лишним тысяч человек. 

И в один прекрасный день оказалось, что злаки Тарсуса заражены черной гнилью — экзотическим грибком, сделавшим растения непригодными в пищу. На планете начался голод, и те, кто успел, сбежали первыми, лишив остальных последних космических кораблей. 

Губернатор Тарсуса, Кодос, принял страшное решение: он собрался уничтожить половину жителей планеты — около четырех тысяч человек, чтобы остальным хватило запасов продержаться до прихода очередного грузовика. Жители, те самые четыре тысячи обреченных на смерть, взбунтовались, и следующие полгода на планете царила война, в которой победил Кодос. И почти сразу же после этого пришел корабль Звездного флота. 

Лен не знал всех подробностей истории: сообщал ли Кодос Звездному флоту о бедствии, почему помощь пришла только через полгода, да и сам был в курсе только потому, что первую группу из чудом не погибших людей доставили в клинику при госпитале, где он начинал проходить практику, тогда еще просто медбратом. И, соответственно, наслушался от пациентов подробностей, из-за которых потом был вынужден расплачиваться подпиской под формой секретности. Звездный флот подчищал концы. Срок как раз выходил через год, но, служа тому самому Звездному флоту, Лен все равно получал допуск к сведениям более высокой степени, так что ему было не привыкать. 

Разумеется, все это значило, что обсуждать эту тему с посторонними было запрещено. Но был ли посторонним прямой участник тех событий?..

— Кодос, значит... — задумчиво пробормотал Лен, привычно обкусывая кончик стилуса. Джим вскинул голову и бросил на него испуганный взгляд. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — почти панически спросил он. — Этого нет в сети! — И требовательно повторил вопрос: — Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Знаю, — Лен не собирался распространяться о подробностях. — Сколько тебе было лет? 

— Тринадцать, — отозвался Джим, и Лен мысленно укорил себя: мог бы и просто подсчитать, а не задавать глупые вопросы. 

— И ПТСР тоже оттуда? 

— Нашел в карте? — хмыкнул тот. — Да, кошмары, привычка прятать еду, потому что потом ее может не быть, нелюбовь к разговорам о прошлом... — Он отвернулся. — Все с тех пор. 

Лен пересел к нему на диван.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить об этом со мной? — мягко спросил он. — Не обязательно сейчас, в любой момент, когда захочешь. 

Усилием воли он сдержался о не стал упоминать о том, что посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство лечится не только психотерапией, но и фармакологией. Во-первых, это была не его сфера деятельности — клиническую психологию он слушал отдельным курсом, во-вторых... всему свое время. Может быть, удастся уговорить Джима потом, после разговора?

**25**

Двадцать девятый день рождения Лена ознаменовался тяжелой сменой в госпитале и Джимом, поджидавшим его на выходе.

— У меня есть план, — он ухватил Лена за руку и потащил за собой. 

— Что за план? 

— Сюрприз, — Джим радостно ухмыльнулся. 

— Если твой сюрприз включает бар, кучу народу и кучу алкоголя, — проворчал уставший донельзя Лен, — то я против. 

Джим остановился, наконец-то прекратив тащить его за собой на буксире.

— Но... — начал он.

— Джим, я понимаю, — Лен перебил его, — но я слишком устал. Если твои планы поддаются корректировке... — Он бросил на Джима взгляд, и тот кивнул. — То я бы сократил первые два пункта. 

Тряхнув сумкой, в которой явственно что-то звякнуло, Джим усмехнулся: 

— К тебе или ко мне? 

— Ко мне, — велел Лен, и на душе у него потеплело.

 

Прикончив первую бутылку, они перебрались на пол и сейчас сидели, настежь распахнув окно, и курили одну сигарету за одной. На улице стоял мертвый штиль, и в полумраке комнате толстым одеялом повисла пелена табачного дыма. 

— Каким ветром тебя сюда вообще занесло? — хмыкнул Лен после долгого молчания. — После Тарсуса? 

— Только не смейся, — предупредил Джим. — Пайк на слабо взял. Нашел в баре после драки и задвинул длинную речь об отце, как он с ним дружил и как тот хотел изменить мир. — Он развел руками. — Я купился. 

Лен усмехнулся. 

— Везде этот Пайк, — отметил он. — Подбирает себе экипаж на следующую пятилетку? 

— Может быть, — согласился Джим. — Но я слышал, у него и сейчас ничего, один только коммандер многого стоит. Стой, погоди, — спохватился он, — тебя тоже сюда Пайк притащил? 

— Почти, — кивнул Лен. — Предлагал, когда я еще стажировался, а когда, — он неопределенно покрутил рукой, — я остался без работы, то вспомнил про него и перезвонил. Оказалось, что я где-то еще нужен. 

— Остался без работы? — заинтересовался Джим. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Лен налил себе виски. 

— Уволился сам, после развода. Все равно бы работать не дали. Представляешь, — проворчал он, — Джос ушла к мэру. Неудивительно, что я даже адвоката не нашел. Кто против него пойдет, кроме Звездного флота? 

— А при чем здесь флот, идущий против мэра? — нахмурился Джим. 

— Потому что это мэр Сан-Франциско, — Лен пожал плечами. — Серьезно, я сам не знал, как реагировать, когда узнал, что корпус Академии здесь. Чему ты удивляешься? — заметил он. — Я же переехал сюда из Джорджии больше десяти лет назад. 

— А, Боунс, так вот откуда южный акцент! — Джим рассмеялся. 

— Конечно, парень, — нарочито растягивая слова, проговорил Лен. И тоже улыбнулся. 

— А я вот все детство провел в Риверсайде... — начал Джим, но тут же был перебит:

— Черт, да ладно! 

— А что не так? 

— Серьезно, там же мемориальный парк и могила Ронни ван Занта! 

— Не-а, — Джим рассмеялся. — Это не тот Риверсайд. Тот, про который ты говоришь — во Флориде. 

— Серьезно?.. — Лен почувствовал себя глупо. Впрочем, частично виной этому был и алкоголь. 

— Ага, — кивнул Джим. — Но «Линирд Скинирд» я тоже люблю. 

Поднявшись, Лен отошел к компьютеру, пощелкал мышью и запустил любимый «Милый дом Алабама». И с удивлением услышал, как Джим насвистывает в такт музыке. 

— У меня осталась дочь, — он сел обратно. — Ей уже шесть. 

— Ты о ней не упоминал, — удивленно откликнулся Джим. 

— Да я много о чем не упоминал, — проворчал Лен, складывая руки на груди. — И далеко не обо всем хочу говорить. 

— Намек понял, — хмыкнул Джим. — Сменим тему? 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Лен. — Тебе все еще снятся кошмары? 

— Черт, лучше бы о музыке, — пробормотал себе под нос Джим и громче ответил: — Снятся. 

— И ты что-то собираешься с этим делать? 

Джим сделал глоток. 

— Собираюсь, — ответил он. — Например, сегодня собираюсь ночевать у тебя. — И пояснил, увидел вопросительный взгляд Лена: — С кем-то рядом проще, сразу разбудят. 

— А психотерапия? Таблетки? 

Нарочито передернувшись, Джим допил виски и мрачно улыбнулся: 

— Никаких врачей, кроме тебя, Боунс. Стану капитаном — заберу к себе на корабль и сделаю личным врачом. 

Лен отсалютовал ему стаканом: 

— С таким капитаном, пожалуй, я даже готов выбраться в космос.

 

С ними обоими было что-то не так, и именно поэтому они оба прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Лен смотрел на Джима и узнавал в нем себя в том же возрасте, разве что пока еще меньше побитого жизнью, с его вечным девизом: «Я не верю в безвыигрышные сценарии». И, несмотря на склонность к депрессиям, раздражительность, которую Джим не всегда сдерживал, он все равно был полон жизнерадостности, которой так не хватало Лену.

И сейчас он нагло развалился на кровати Лена, не желая уходить на свой законный диван, утверждая, что «здесь гораздо мягче». 

Лен потянул его за руку, стаскивая на пол. Из-за выпитого движение получилось куда слабее, чем он рассчитывал.

— Хватит, — велел он. — Верни мне мою кровать!

— Мы вдвоем поместимся, — провокационно заявил в ответ Джим, поблескивая глазами в полумраке. Он был уже совсем пьян. 

Видимо, Лен уже тоже — точнее, он как раз определенно был капитально нетрезв, иначе чем было еще оправдать то, что он смирился с присутствием постороннего в своей постели этой ночью и принялся раздеваться? Дождавшись, пока он не останется в одних трусах, Джим дернул его на себя. 

— Что, черт побери, ты дела... — начал Лен, но тут же был заткнут поцелуем. Лежа на Джиме всем телом, он почувствовал, как у того встает член, и с удивлением ощутил, что возбуждается сам. Не дождавшись ответной реакции, Джим прервал поцелуй и зашептал ему на ухо: 

— Боунс, хотя бы раз... Черт, просто позволь мне... — он провел рукой по закаменевшей спине Лена, совершенно не понимающего, как реагировать, и сжал пальцы на ягодице. Затем пробормотал: — Черт, да очнись ты... — и снова поймал его губы. 

Лен ответил на поцелуй. В конце концов, почему бы и нет, решил он, и в этом было гораздо больше алкоголя, чем взвешенного обдумывания ситуации. Прижавшись к Джиму, он потерся о него всем телом и потащил с него белье. 

— Кто снизу? — прищурился тот, пытаясь раздеться окончательно. 

— Ты, — хмыкнув, Лен привстал, давая ему пространство для маневров, и потянулся к тумбочке за презервативами и смазкой. 

— Уверен? — пьяно выдохнул под ним Джим, отбросил трусы в сторону и, противореча собственным словам, широко раздвинул ноги. 

— Уверен. — Поднявшись на колени, Лен провел рукой по члену, натягивая презерватив, и отбросил в сторону упаковку. Вылил на ладонь смазку, снова провел рукой по члену и, не церемонясь, начал растягивать Джима. В эту конкретную секунду его не слишком беспокоила возможная боль внезапного любовника, усилия были направлены лишь на достижение собственного удовольствия. Удачно, что Джим, казалось, либо был слишком пьян, чтобы испытывать болевые ощущения, либо просто наслаждался его грубостью. Он постанывал громко, в такт каждому движению Лена, и в конце концов сам начал насаживаться на его пальцы. В конце концов Джим не выдержал первый: 

— Вставь уже, — почти приказал он, и Лен в наказание шлепнул его по заднице, но все-таки заменил руку на член и принялся двигаться. Вскрикнув, Джим обхватил его ногами и откинул голову на подушку, выставляя напоказ беззащитную шею. Не удержавшись, сам удивляясь своим садистским наклонностям, Лен наклонился и укусил, крепко сжимая зубы, так, чтобы надолго остался след. Дернувшись, Джим попытался отстраниться, и Лен выпустил его, не прекращая ритмичных движений тазом. 

Кончил он быстро, почти одновременно с Джимом, и, вытираясь покрывалом и укладываясь рядом, Лен думал о том, что страшно хочется курить, но сил на то, чтобы встать и добраться до сигарет с зажигалкой, лежащих в каких-то паре метров, уже не было. Он моргнул, казалось, всего раз — и уснул. 

Утром Лен проснулся после первого же гудка будильника, отключил его и увидел спящего рядом Джима, которому нужно было ко второй паре. Крадучись, он добрался до сумки, высадил себе в шею гипо с антипохмелином, затем тихо собрался и сбежал на учебу, позорно избежав объяснений.

**26**

Общих лекций у них в этот день не было, и Лен, честно признаться, был рад этому. Что на него нашло вчера — он не понимал. Впрочем, нет, конечно же, понимал — алкоголь и недостаток секса. Ну и общая привлекательность Джима, которую отрицать было глупо, тоже сыграла свою роль. Другое дело, что в трезвом состоянии, будучи адекватным, Лен совершенно не рассматривал того в виде не то что постоянного партнера — даже любовника. Джим Кирк имел в Академии славу... ну, будь он только по девушкам, это называлось бы «бабника». Но он в равной степени занимался сексом как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами, и Лен подозревал, что в последних случаях тот чаще был снизу. Сделав себе мысленную пометку — провести анализ на заболевания, передающиеся половым путем, он последним вышел из кабинета, собираясь направиться в столовую, но не получилось. В коридоре, прислонившись к стене, его ждал мрачный Джим. Вздохнув — избегать разговора и дальше смысла не было, — Лен подошел к нему.

— Голова болит, — тот потер висок и продолжил: — И шея. 

На нем была стандартная красная форма курсанта Звездного флота с невысоким воротом, совершенно не скрывающим след зубов в районе кадыка. Наткнувшись взглядом на собственную метку, Лен опустил взгляд. 

— И ты сбежал, — обвиняющим тоном закончил Джим. 

Лен стыдливо молчал. Сказать ему было нечего, извиняться и говорить о том, как сожалеет — этим бы он только оскорбил Джима, ссылаться на опьянение — еще большее оскорбление. 

— Ладно, забей, — Джим хмыкнул. — Я понимаю. Сделаем вид, что ничего не было, да?.. 

С облегчением кивнув, Лен увидел, как тот явственно погрустнел. И снова ощутил вину. Кажется, Джим отнесся к происходящему гораздо серьезнее, чем он сам. 

...Как объяснить человеку, что он — не твой? Что даже если его задница самая прекрасная на свете, глаза — самые голубые, как друг он куда привлекательнее, чем как партнер? 

Лен не знал. И, как он подозревал, подходящего объяснения не существовало в природе. Пожалуй, ему просто не следовало начинать все это, тогда и не потребовалось бы решать эту проблему. Но чертов алкоголь оказался сильнее него. 

— Джим... — попробовал он. — Мы можем поговорить об этом вечером? 

— Можем, конечно, — тот грустно улыбнулся. — А есть ли смысл? 

— Есть, конечно, — покачал головой Лен. — Джим, как бы то ни было, ты хороший друг, и я не хотел бы тебя терять. 

Джим вздохнул. 

— «Ты хороший друг», — передразнивая, протянул он. — Вот так всегда. Черт, Боунс, ты можешь прямо сказать, что не так? Я хреново трахаюсь, я тебе не нравлюсь, — он повысил голос, накручивая себя, — или дело просто в том, что я шлюха? 

— Джим! — вскрикнул Лен, ошеломленный его бесцеремонностью. В любом случае, количество предыдущих партнеров его всегда мало волновало, так что упрек был лишним, да и это определение он к Джиму не применял даже мысленно. 

— Или нет, — тот зло рассмеялся, не давая Лену договорить. — Или все дело просто в том, что я — ничего не стоящее дерьмо, которое не может иметь что-то серьезнее разового траха? 

Не выдержав, Лен тряхнул его за плечи, пытаясь заставить замолчать. 

— Прекрати, — велел он. — Дьявол, глупый мальчишка, перестань додумывать за меня! 

— А что... — издевательским тоном протянул Джим. Его уже просто несло. — Что, на самом деле все еще хуже? Так почему ты вообще со мной спал, не боялся испачкаться, а?

Сжав зубы, Лен отвесил ему пощечину. Голова Джима мотнулась, и он наконец замолк, глядя на него большими обиженными глазами. 

— Черт подери, — выдохнул Лен. — Пошли. 

Ухватив Джима за руку, он потащил его прочь от аудитории, в сторону выхода из здания. Тот послушно шел за Леном и был похож на маленького котенка, которому любимый хозяин внезапно отвесил предательский пинок. 

До общежития они добирались в тишине, и все это время Лен прикидывал, что будет, если он пропустит оставшиеся в этот день пары. Ксенобиология, полеты и общая генетика, причем прогул последней был наиболее критичен. Конспекты можно было списать, а вот практику — опыт собственноручного моделирования генотипа — наверстать в будущем не получилось бы. 

Он пропустил Джима в комнату, прошел сам и закрыл дверь, набрав на панели код тишины. Теперь динамики стали транслировать бы только объявления, имеющие статус «красного уровня», то есть когда присутствовала угроза человеческим жизням, не меньше. 

— Мне не нравятся твои перепады настроения, — сообщил Лен, без церемоний проходя мимо Джима и падая в компьютерное кресло. Ткнул кнопку, пробуждая экран, и застучал по клавиатуре, набирая привычный текст. 

Джим за его спиной выдохнул, словно уже набрав воздух и приготовившись к крику, но услышав что-то совершенно внезапное. 

Нажав кнопку на панели, Лен дождался распечатки рецепта и, крутнувшись в кресле, протянул его Джиму.

— Будешь приходить на гипо раз в неделю в течение двух месяцев, это легкие транквилизаторы. Если появится сонливость или еще что-то — скажешь мне, — проинструктировал он. — Еще было бы неплохо, если бы ты добрался до психолога, но, как я понимаю, ждать этого бесполезно?

Джим молча кивнул, во все глаза рассматривая Лена, словно видя его в первый раз в жизни. 

— А про вчерашнее... — Лен пожал плечами. — Как бы шаблонно это ни звучало, дело не в тебе, а во мне. Я не хочу отношений, — проворчал он. — И, кажется, не способен сейчас на какие-то чувства в принципе, после Джос. 

— Но... — Джим растерянно моргнул. — Но вчера...

— Вчера ты просто напоил меня и развел на секс, — хмыкнул Лен. — Пойми, малыш, — он с удивлением поймал себя на с легкостью слетевшем с губ обращении, которое использовал последний раз чертовы годы назад, — одно дело — разовый секс, это не обязывает ни к чему. Но стоит тебе хоть на секунду решить, что ты готов на нечто большее, и ты влип. 

Склонив голову набок, уже успокоившийся Джим с интересом слушал его рассуждения, но в этот момент, видимо, не выдержав, пробормотал: 

— Хорошо же она тебя... 

— Кто, Джос? — не сразу понял Лен. — Да, может, и так. Но бывает, что иногда лучше остаться друзьями. Подумай сам, сейчас мы попробуем, у нас не получится, и скоро мы расстанемся и прекратим всякое общение. Лучше даже не начинать.

— Ты даже не собираешься пробовать, — неверяще покачал головой Джим. — Ты настолько уверен, что не получится, что заранее поставил на себе крест!

Лен молча развел руками. 

— Ты мне дорог, — сказал он. — Но — как друг. Не требуй от меня большего. Хотя бы сейчас.

**27**

В течение следующего года они переспали еще трижды. И каждый раз все шло по заранее намеченному сценарию: один пил, пытаясь заглушить неприятные воспоминания, к нему присоединялся другой, они курили и приканчивали алкоголь, затем шли в постель. Неважно, что было первоначальной причиной — очередная годовщина гибели отца Джима, его собственный день рождения или день рождения Джоанны, они, не сговариваясь, обсуждали только эту тему, не упоминая того, что будет ночью.

Секс у них тоже выходил... странный. И наутро Лен мучился чувством вины за свою грубость, но каждый следующий раз, напившись, все равно продолжал оставлять на теле Джима синяки: от ударов, укусов или просто от пальцев. 

После того, первого, вечера поцелуев у них больше не было. Лен не знал, что послужило тому причиной — пытался, что ли, так обмануть себя, что это просто секс, ничего серьезного, вдумываться ему не хотелось. Почему же не делал первый шаг Джим — он не спрашивал. 

По утрам Лен так и уходил первым, оставляя Джиму завтрак и гипо с антипохмельным и избегая разговоров. Не то чтобы им было что обсуждать, скорее он боялся продолжения темы о собственных чувствах, которые упрямо отсутствовали. Впрочем, не только по отношению к Джиму: задумавшись, Лен не смог вспомнить ни одного человека за последние полтора года, кто хоть как-то бы его привлек. А секс с Джимом... Ну, алкоголь творит чудеса с мужской потенцией. Чем его больше, тем менее важно, кто твой партнер. 

Лен обратил внимание, что в последние месяцы Джим стал заметно спокойнее, и это его удивляло. Тот уже не так лез на рожон при любом удобном моменте, меньше мучился кошмарами. А уже привычные было слухи о его любовных победах поутихли, сменившись сплетнями о других кадетах, не слишком знакомых Лену, а оттого пропускаемые им мимо ушей. 

То ли помогли транквилизаторы, то ли сыграли роль их долгие вечерние разговоры о случившемся на Тарсусе-IV — Лен специально для этой цели взял дополнительный семинар по психореабилитации — то ли вообще виной всему была их дружба, чуть более близкая, чем это должно было быть, но какая разница, если это работало?

 

Новостей, связанных с жизнью вне Академии, было немного. Раз в неделю Лен стабильно созванивался с матерью, и в один из звонков узнал о смерти деда. Тогда он просто выключил комм, сбежал в бар и напился в одиночку, а Джим, нашедший его только под утро, отволок его в кампус и потом целый день слушал ворчание Лена, которому совершенно не хотелось трезветь, но алкоголь Джим у него отбирал. 

Джос не давала о себе знать, и, если бы не Джоанна, Лен был бы даже рад этому. Он откровенно скучал по дочери, но молчал, будучи не в силах что-то изменить. Фотография так и стояла на тумбочке, но брал в руки ее он теперь куда реже. Как-то, разбирая вещи, он нашел на дне сумки акварельный рисунок космоса и, грустно вздохнув, прикрепил его на стену перед кроватью. Джим, оценив новинку, с интересом покосился на Лена, однако вопросов задавать не стал. 

По Паше Лен тоже скучал. Пусть он старался и вычеркнуть из памяти те несколько лет, но забыть было просто лишь на словах, на практике же, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на акварель, Лен вспоминал улыбчивого паренька, который был его отдушиной долгие годы. Как он сейчас? Где находится, жив ли вообще? Он прикинул — сейчас Паше должно было быть пятнадцать. Через несколько месяцев, после дня рождения самого Лена — и вовсе шестнадцать. Совсем взрослый, черт побери. Как Лен ни старался, он не мог представить Пашу в этом возрасте. Дети растут так быстро и так легко меняются — сначала худоба, кудряшки и огромные серые глаза, а теперь тот, наверное, ростом почти сравнялся с Леном... Если выжил, конечно. 

Он мрачно усмехнулся своим мыслям и отправился на лекции.

 

Ему исполнилось тридцать. Казалось бы, критическая отметка, треть жизни позади, и дальше ждет только медленное мучительное старение. Но Лен отчего-то ощущал себя так, словно уже был шестидесятилетним, не меньше. Другие кадеты ему казались подростками, самыми настоящими детьми, и он понимал, что ворчит как самый настоящий старик. Да, правильно: старый доктор из глубинки. Пригород Атланты прекрасно выступал в роли захолустья, и Лен, вынужденный слушать обсуждения кадетов о клубах, барах, развлечениях всех видов и сортов, чувствовал себя на сотню лет старше их. 

Одиночество не красило его характер, и без того нелегкий; Джим как-то постепенно, совсем незаметно стал отдаляться, целыми днями пропадая в компании сверстников и то и дело приобнимая за плечи зеленокожую красотку. Лен как-то видел их издали и не то чтобы расстроился, нет, он старательно думал, что рад за Джима и его устаканившуюся личную жизнь. Но все же ему было одиноко, и от себя этого было не скрыть. 

Полеты он теперь тоже посещал в одиночку — у него самого это был факультатив, так что Лен просто сменил время посещения и теперь пытался справиться с управлением шаттла самостоятельно. Впрочем, это только пошло ему на пользу — не полагаясь на подстраховку Джима, Лен теперь просто старался не обращать внимания на трясущиеся колени и дрожащие руки, и добился-таки получения зачета. 

Слухи о Джиме теперь доходили до него со стороны. Что-то он слышал от хихикающих первогодников, что-то — рассказывал Сулу, с которым он подружился на пилотировании и который был на курс старше Джима, но все равно знал об окружающих больше Лена просто за счет своей общительности. 

Услышав новости от Сулу, Лен подумал, что орионка точно свела Джима с ума, что было неудивительно, если знать об этой расе хоть чуточку больше ее названия. Орионцы... точнее, орионки общепризнанно считались самыми красивыми гуманоидами во Вселенной. Не в последнюю очередь за счет выделяемых феромонов, для всех — абсолютно всех, и это было крайне странно — других видов воспринимавшихся сугубо сексуальным стимулятором. Разумеется, вокруг единственной орионки в Академии всегда толпой вились кадеты обоих полов, но обратила свое внимание она почему-то именно на Джима. 

Джим же, по словам Сулу, зациклился на Кобаяши Мару. Тест этот был легендой среди командной специальности с самого момента создания, то есть не меньше десяти последних лет. Дело было в том, что еще никто не проходил его успешно.

Суть теста заключалась в проверке характеров кадетов, и результаты шли мимо медотдела, напрямую к адмиралам Академии, так что тонкостей Лен не знал, но благодаря Сулу, полгода назад попробовавшему свои силы, представлял себе его хотя бы в общих чертах. 

Тестируемый в должен был выступить в роли капитана космического корабля, перевозящего топливо. Этот безымянный корабль получал сигнал бедствия от судна «Кобаяши Мару», наткнувшегося в клингонской нейтральной зоне на мину, разрушившую систему жизнеобеспечения. Варианта действий было всего два: или попытаться спасти корабль, войдя в нейтральную зону и тем самым провоцируя схватку с клингонами, либо оставить погибающий корабль на произвол судьбы. Универсального решения, по словам Сулу, не существовало. Сам он отказался спасать «Кобаяши», решив, что это ловушка, и этим обрек на гибель множество людей своей ошибкой. Какой-то его знакомый поступил наоборот и уничтожил три корабля клингонов, а стреляя в четвертый, не предусмотрел, что взрывом зацепит и «Кобаяши». Соответственно, он также провалил тест, не сумев спасти корабль.

И теперь этот тест собирался пройти Джим. Пройти непроходимое. Ну не идиот ли?!

**28**

Пока Джим пытался справиться с тестом, Лен был на смене в госпитале, и о провале узнал от примчавшегося к нему с новостями Сулу, участвовавшего на этот раз в роли пилота. И ни капли не был удивлен его рассказу. Конечно же, Джим собрался спасать погибающий корабль, конечно же, ввязался в схватку с клингонами, конечно же, был убит четвертым вражеским судном, вынырнувшим из варпа совершенно внезапно. Гораздо больше Лена ошеломило сообщение о том, что Джим записался на повторное прохождение теста. Этого мальчишку жизнь ничему не учила. Если тест непроходим и ты сам в этом убедился — зачем повторять бесполезную попытку еще раз?.. Но логика рассуждений Джима была ему недоступна, и Лен молча смирился с этим.

В эти же дни ему одно за другим пришли два нежданных сообщения. Одно, официальное — о распределении после выпуска: шел третий год его переобучения, и теперь Лен знал, что дальше будет служить под командованием самого Пайка, на новеньком, еще не облетанном «Энтерпрайз», новейшем по техническим параметрам корабле. 

Второе, еще более неожиданное, было от Джима. Тому исполнялось двадцать четыре, и в честь этого он устраивал небольшую вечеринку в баре неподалеку от кампуса. Удивленно хмыкнув, Лен уже собрался было отказаться, но его отговорил все тот же Сулу, аргументировав тем, что «народу будет много, сумеешь затеряться в толпе и не слишком пересекаться со своим Джимом, а в люди выбираться все-таки надо». Вздохнув, Лен отправил лаконичное «Буду», на что внезапно получил не менее лаконичный ответ: «Рад». 

Его заранее пугала эта вечеринка. Уже сейчас, чувствуя, что одним приветствием и вручением подарка не отделается, Лен прикидывал нейтральные темы для разговоров и заранее спрятал в сумку нейтрализатор орионских феромонов в виде гипо. Для себя, не для Джима. Пьяные орионки часто шли вразнос.

Вечеринка оказалась обычным массовым гульбищем, похожим на постэкзаменационное, где уже через час после начала все уже забыли о причине сбора, разбились на кучки и продолжили праздновать что-то свое, с той лишь разницей, что здесь на входе всех встречал Джим. Да над стойкой висела лента с надписью «Джиму Кирку — 24 года!», — видимо, чтобы точно уж не забыли, зачем пришли, иронично подумал Лен. Он перешагнул через порог, протянул Джиму сверток с подарком — миниатюрный проигрыватель, на который он заранее сбросил подборку южного рока и за которым специально мотался в город — пробормотал что-то бестолково-поздравительное и прошел внутрь, повинуясь нетерпеливым толчкам в спину следующих приглашенных, которым он загораживал путь. Глаз на Джима он так и не поднял, отчего-то опасаясь увидеть на его лице равнодушие. 

Он прошел к стойке и заказал себе пива. Напиваться в хлам не хотелось, да и вообще много пить было не слишком умно — учуяв запах алкоголя, любой из лекторов мог сделать запись в личное дело. Три записи — выговор. Три выговора — вылет из Академии с концами. Конечно, Лен имел преимущество как медик, которому нескольких гипо и одной чистки зубов наутро было достаточно для устранения всех улик предыдущей пьянки, но, во-первых, препаратов было не так много и глупо было их тратить каждые выходные, а, во-вторых, все же побочные эффекты давали о себе знать. Конечно, можно было пересадить почки, на которые приходился основной удар — токсины выводились вместе с мочой, поэтому следовало много пить, — но все же лучше было не доводить до подобного. 

Смеющийся Джим забрался на соседний с Леном стул и утащил его кружку с пивом. Сделав глоток, он хлопнул Лена по плечу: 

— Как тебе? — он почти кричал, стараясь заглушить музыку: невнятный «бум-бум» лился из колонки неподалеку. 

— Неплохо, — хмыкнул Лен и глянул по сторонам. Он сидел в одиночестве, кадеты вокруг были ему незнакомы, да он и не горел желанием с кем-то общаться. Разве что с Сулу, но тот не пришел совсем, по уши занятый подготовкой к турниру по фехтованию. Потянув сигареты из кармана, Лен показал их Джиму и двинулся к выходу, намереваясь прикурить и по-тихому сбежать обратно в кампус. 

Выйдя за дверь, он потянулся к карману за зажигалкой и чуть было не шарахнулся в сторону — Джим поднес ему свою. 

— Черт подери, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. — Я думал, ты остался внутри. 

— Я по тебе соскучился, — Джим пожал плечами. Он был уже не совсем трезв и явно говорил то, что было на языке, пропуская этап обдумывания следующей фразы. 

Лен молча пожал плечами. Он тоже скучал, но... 

— А где твоя орионка? — спросил он. На самом деле предложение должно было звучать как «Почему ты не с ней?», но в последнюю секунду, спохватившись, Лен переформулировал мысль.

— Где-то там, — Джим беззаботно махнул рукой. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Он уставился на Лена, и в его глазах читалось почти незаметное, но все же ехидство.

— Удивлен, почему ты не с ней, — все-таки ответил Лен и вздохнул. Он все еще чувствовал себя крайне неуютно рядом с Джимом, и это было крайне непривычным ощущением. 

— Пусть развлекается, — пробормотал Джим и поделился с Леном, словно самым ценным секретом: — Ей же тоже хочется разнообразия. 

— «Тоже»? — удивленно переспросил Лен. 

— Ну, она не запрещает мне... гулять, — он, наконец, подобрал нужное слово. 

— Гуляй, — Лен махнул рукой. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя почти преданным. Наконец достав свою зажигалку, он прикурил и направился к кампусу.

— Эй, погоди, — Джим двинулся за ним и схватил его за плечо. — Боунс!

Не оборачиваясь, Лен сбросил его руку и затянулся сигаретой. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Я правда соскучился, — гораздо тише сказал ему в спину Джим. 

— Я тоже, — Лен, наконец, развернулся, взглянул на него и покачал головой. — Но уже поздно. — И он снова сделал шаг вниз по улице.

— Черт, Боунс! — выдохнул Джим и снова бросился следом. — Ну подожди! 

Мысленно выругавшись, Лен огляделся по сторонам и присел на выступ здания, затем отбросил сигарету и сложил руки на груди. 

— Ну? — он выжидательно уставился на Джима, и тот, помявшись, сделал шаг к нему. Но дальше выкинул совершенно неожиданную вещь: вместо того, чтобы начать оправдываться, объяснять, или еще что-то подобное, он оперся рукой о стену у плеча Лена и совершенно бесцеремонно впился в его губы. Рефлекторно ответив на поцелуй, Лен запустил руку в его волосы и только тут осознал происходящее. Сжав пальцы, он отстранил Джима и задал дурацкий, но логичный вопрос: 

— Зачем? 

Джим моргнул, но не сделал ни единой попытки вырваться из хватки его руки, словно его устраивала подобная ситуация.

— Я по тебе соскучился, — тихо повторил он. 

— И? — этого объяснения Лену было мало. — У тебя есть Гейла, — он зло мотнул головой в сторону бара, подразумевая орионку, имя которой посмотрел днем в медицинской карте. 

— Она не запрещает мне подобное, — Джим покачал головой. 

— Но ты все равно с ней, — возразил Лен и наконец выпустил Джима. Затем поднялся и попытался пройти мимо, но был остановлен крепкой рукой. — Черт побери, пропусти меня! 

— Не-а, — усмехнувшись, Джим уставился на него. — Ты не сбежишь, пока мы не поговорим. Я помню, ты так любишь делать. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Лен опустился обратно на каменный выступ. 

— И о чем ты собрался говорить? — спросил он. — О том, что сам начал меня избегать? О том, что теперь трахаешься с орионкой и все равно пристаешь ко мне? 

— Боунс, ты всегда все выворачиваешь наизнанку, — Джим сильнее сжал пальцы на его руке, затем выпустил его. — Черт побери, мы просто спим с ней, никаких обязательств или еще какого-то дерьма в том же духе. 

«Дерьма, — грустно подумал Лен. — То, что я от него требую сейчас — то же самое дерьмо».

— И зачем ты вернулся ко мне? — повторил он свой вопрос. Его не оставляло чувство, что разговор идет по кругу. 

— Потому что я соскучился, — хмыкнул Джим. Ответ был у него наготове, но Лена он не устраивал. 

— Уже слишком поздно, — растянув губы в притворной улыбке, он снова воспользовался тем же аргументом. — Мне пора. 

Разговор не клеился. Джим явственно начинал злиться; Лен — тем более. 

Помолчав, Джим заговорил первым, уже гораздо тише: 

— Боунс, пусть ты не веришь, но ты мне важен. Хотя бы как друг. Больше, чем друг, на самом деле, но пусть будет хотя бы так. Я не хочу тебя терять. 

Лен поднял на него взгляд. 

— Ты меня не теряешь, — он сухо улыбнулся. — Я или у себя, или на лекциях. Доступен в любое время. — И мысленно продолжил: «...но уведомлять прошу за месяц». Затем поднялся, сделав очередную попытку уйти, на этот раз оказавшуюся успешной. Где-то уже в конце улицы, не выдержав, он оглянулся. Джим стоял на тротуаре, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, и смотрел ему вслед.

**29**

Вторую попытку сдачи теста Джим тоже провалил. И рассказал об этом сам, подсев к Лену в столовой во время обеда. И даже поиронизировал над самим собой, предположив, что банально имеет недостаточный уровень навыков. При его результатах — лучший на курсе, четыре года обучения за три, по отдельной программе — это звучало просто смешно.

На выход они двинулись одновременно, и уже на ступенях Джим сообщил, что записался на третью попытку. 

— Это что, шутка? — не поверил Лен. 

— Нет, завтра утром, приходи, — рассмеялся Джим. Рядом с Леном он словно по волшебству возвращал себе привычное самомнение. 

— Нет уж, — покачал головой Лен, идя рядом с ним по тропинке. — Мне неинтересно смотреть, как ты опозоришься в третий раз. Я врач, Джим, я занятой человек! 

Джим остановился и развернулся к нему: 

— Боунс, а тебя не волнует, что этот тест еще никто не проходил? 

— Тест «Кобаяши Мару» не пройти, — хмыкнул Лен. — Никто не решается на вторую попытку, не говоря уже о третьей!

Рассмеявшись, Джим махнул рукой:

— Мне надо готовиться, — выкрикнул он и умчался куда-то вдаль. 

— Так я и поверил, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос.

 

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия со звездолета «Кобаяши Мару», — развернувшись, ядовито сообщила Джиму Ухура — офицер по связи на этом тесте. Лен недоуменно перевел взгляд с нее на Джима — и что между этими двумя успело случиться всего за сутки?.. В этот раз он сам принимал участие в тесте в роли члена команды, успев подать запрос в последний момент, и не прогадал. Ухура продолжила: — Вышла из строя силовая установка. Командование приказало спасти их.

— Командование приказало спасти их... — передразнивая, протянул Джим. 

Консоль управления перед Леном — сейчас он был офицером по науке, а не старым добрым медиком — моргнула, и он послушно доложил: 

— Два корабля клингонов вошли в нейтральную зону и берут нас на прицел.

— Не страшно, — довольно улыбнулся Джим, и Лен пораженно развернулся к нему: 

— Не страшно?! — Да в реальной ситуации это значило бы, что давно пора сматывать удочки на максимальном варпе!

— Да не бери в голову. 

— Еще три птицы клингонов сняли маскировку, — доложил пилот. 

— Но, полагаю, это тоже не проблема?.. — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. Поведение Джима его беспокоило и почти настораживало, но гораздо меньше, чем его же довольная улыбка. 

— Медотсеку готовиться к приему всех членов экипажа с поврежденного корабля, — Джим махнул рукой и откусил кусок яблока, неведомым путем пронесенного с собой. Выглядело это почти хамством по отношению к проверяющим. Он явно ни во что не ставил этот тест. 

— И как вы собираетесь их вытаскивать, если нас окружили клингоны, капитан? — развернулась к ним Ухура.

Крутнувшись в кресле, Джим наклонился к ней: 

— Тревога медотсеку, — издевательски прошептал он. Лен вздрогнул — и от рефлекторного желания приступить к действиям, и от раздавшейся внезапно сирены. 

— Нас подбили, — доложил он, взглянув на консоль. — Мощность щитов шестьдесят процентов. 

— Ясно, — Джим кивнул и тепло ему улыбнулся. 

— Так может, не знаю, дать залп?.. — проворчал Лен.

— Не-а, — бросил Джим и снова куснул яблоко. 

— Конечно, нет, — Лен развел руками, смиряясь. Капитан всегда знает лучше, даже если этот капитан — знакомый и близкий Джим. Потянувшись к регулятору мощности, он снова вздрогнул: картинка зарябила, моргнула, а затем и вовсе погасла. И вместе с ней погасло и все освещение в имитаторе. 

Секунда, другая — и все заработало обратно. Лен мысленно выругал себя за успевшую уже подняться волну паники: будь он на самом деле кем-то из командования, его ступор мог послужить причиной гибели всего корабля. 

— Фотонные торпеды, цель — боевые «птицы», — тем временем скомандовал Джим, и пилот отрапортовал о выполнении команды. 

— У них включены щиты, Джим, — недоуменно глянул на него Лен, и только закончив фразу, поймал себя на несоблюдении субординации. Ухура в этом плане была гораздо более профессиональна. 

С громким хрустом, игнорируя его, Джим куснул яблоко, а с консоли Лена донеслось пищание системы целенаведения, и он перевел взгляд туда. 

— Нет... — ошеломленно поправился он. — Нет, отключены! 

— Огонь по боевым птицам! — с набитым ртом скомандовал Джим. Его улыбка была такой, словно... словно он долго и с удовольствием занимался сексом, и Лен быстро отбросил эту мысль. Ему вдруг показалось, что Джим сейчас подавится. Но нет, тот продолжил: — По одной торпеде на корабль, беречь боеприпасы! 

Вражеские корабли на экране, имитирующем космовизор, горели и взрывались, и Джим, будто ребенок, жестом изобразил, что стреляет в них. Примерно в это время Лен окончательно осознал, что ситуация идет не по плану командования, но — по плану Джима. 

— Начать спасение экипажа! — скомандовал тот и вскочил с кресла.: — Итак, нам удалось уничтожить все вражеские корабли. У нас на корабле никто не ранен. И, — он хлопнул Лена по плечу, — эвакуация экипажа «Кобаяши Мару» уже началась! — под его недоуменным взглядом Джим развел руками, словно приглашая присоединиться к своему триумфу. 

Это была чистая (или не очень) победа, и победным маршем для нее послужило довольное чавканье Джима.

**30**

Ну разумеется, этот мальчишка влетел на дисциплинарное слушание.

— Сессия созвана для разрешения тревожной ситуации, — начал один из адмиралов. — Кадет Кирк! — Джим, сидящий в зале рядом с Леном, вздрогнул и выпрямился. — У нас появились доказательства, подтверждающие факт нарушения вами этического кодекса поведения, а именно положения один-точка-семь устава Звездного флота. 

Чуть сдвинувшись и давая Джиму пройти, Лен поморщился. Он сам не слишком хорошо помнил пункты устава, но это и не было его заботой. А вот Джим как раз должен был. 

— Желаете что-нибудь сказать, прежде чем мы начнем? — закончил адмирал, и Джим, словно решившись, кивнул. 

— Да, — подтвердил он. — У меня есть право встретиться с моим обвинителем. 

Адмирал перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону, и Лен посмотрел туда же. С кресла через проход поднялся высокий черноволосый мужчина с аккуратной стрижкой и острыми ушами. 

— Шаг вперед, — скомандовал адмирал и, дождавшись, пока тот спустится, представил его: — Это коммандер Спок, один из наших самых блестящих выпускников. Он программирует экзамен «Кобаяши Мару» последние четыре года. Коммандер?

Лен с интересом присмотрелся к вышедшему. Имя «Спок» он знал — первый помощник Пайка, под началом которого ему предстояло служить. Не землянин, вулканец, что автоматически делало его будущим объектом нелюбви Лена из-за сложной физиологии и определенных особенностей мышления. 

Вулканцы были странной расой. Они определяли свою жизнь контролем над эмоциями, считая, что логика — вершина всему. Благодаря эту остальные гуманоиды, отдававшие предпочтение чувствам, а не разуму, относились к ним настороженно, а то и вовсе враждебно. Спок, впрочем, сумел закрепиться в должности коммандера и даже заработать немалое уважение, но все это относилось лишь к ситуации на корабле. Здесь, в Академии, насколько знал Лен, его недолюбливали за исключительное занудство. Еще, разумеется, вулканцев не любили за контактную телепатию — те, кто о ней знал, разумеется. Лен знал. 

— Кадет Кирк, — начал Спок, — вы инсталлировали командный код под программу, а затем запустили ее, изменив условия теста. 

— И что дальше? — хмыкнул Джим. Ленс удивлением услышал неуверенность в его голосе. 

— Проще говоря, это обман, — ответил за Спока адмирал. 

— Позвольте задать вопрос, — начал Джим, пробормотал себе под нос: — Ответ на который мы все и так знаем... — И повысил голос: — Разве тест не обман? Вашу программу переиграть нельзя! 

— Вы исключаете сценарий, при котором победа невозможна, — хладнокровно ответил Спок. Он держался прямо, сложив руки за спиной, и выглядел настолько непринужденно, что Лену было очевидно, что тот больше хотел казаться образцом спокойствия, чем на самом деле был таковым. 

— При любом сценарии победа возможна! — быстро отрезал Джим. 

— В таком случае, вы и правило нарушили, и не поняли суть упражнения. 

— Хорошо, просветите! 

— Капитан не способен обмануть смерть, и вам это известно! — Спок смотрел на него так, словно объяснял очевидный факт неразумному ребенку. 

Поморщившись, Джим опустил взгляд и вот так, не поднимая головы, уточнил:

— Почему мне? 

Лен напрягся. Он уже понял, что сейчас прозвучит, и знал, что Спок бьет по больному месту. Чертова бесчувственная машина, подумал он, уже начиная понимать, что на корабле они общий язык не найдут. 

— Ваш отец, лейтенант Джордж Кирк, — при этих словах Спока Джим обреченно вздохнул, — принял командование кораблем незадолго до смерти. 

— Вас уязвило, что я прошел ваш тест! — прищурившись, Джим развернулся к нему, и Лен хмыкнул — он узнал этот тон и знал это состояние Джима. Тот был готов пойти ва-банк. 

— Вы так и не смогли постичь главную суть теста, — равнодушно... нет, пожалуй, разочарованно произнес Спок. 

— Просветите еще разок!

— Познакомить студента со страхом — страхом неотвратимой смерти. Научить принимать его этот страх и сохранять контроль над собой и экипажем. Этим качеством должен обладать каждый капитан. 

Джим опустил голову и уже почти был готов выпалить что-то необдуманное, но в этот самый момент, отвлекая внимание Лена, к адмиралам подбежал энсин и, извинившись, вручил одному из них — тому самому, что говорил с Джимом, падд. Взглянув на него, адмирал поднял взгляд на аудиторию.

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия с Вулкана, — отрывисто сказал он. — Поскольку основные силы заняты в Лаврентийской звездной системе, я приказываю всем кадетам явиться в ангар номер один. — Он поднялся и коротко скомандовал: — Разойтись! 

Кадеты вокруг загомонили, поднимаясь с мест, и Лен спустился вниз, к Джиму. 

— Кто этот ублюдок остроухий?.. — первым делом спросил тот. 

— Не знаю, — хмыкнул Лен. Что вопрос был риторическим, он понял. — Но мне нравится. 

Впрочем, ему бы понравился любой человек (или не-человек), сумевший вдолбить Джиму в голову хоть немного мозгов. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока им не грозила служба на одном корабле.

 

Уже в ангаре они долго стояли рядом, сначала в строю, а потом просто так, дожидаясь распределения кадетов по кораблям. Фамилию Лена давно уже назвали, определив его на тот самый «Энтерпрайз», но вот Джим все ждал и ждал своей очереди. Не выдержав, он сорвался с места и подбежал к одному из офицеров у пульта управления:

— Коммандер, вы не назвали мое имя! 

— Кирк, ты временно отстранен, — офицер развернулся к нему. — Остаешься на Земле до решения Академического Совета. — И, не давая ему возразить, отправился прочь — дел хватало. 

Покачав головой, Лен подошел ближе. 

— Джим, я думаю, Совет поддержит тебя, — сочувствующе сказал он. — Скорее всего... Но, Джим, — Лен развел руками. — Я должен идти.

Откуда-то со стороны слышались команды офицеров, ангар пустел — почти все уже разошлись по кораблям, и ему действительно стоило поторопиться. 

Вздрогнув, словно очнувшись от ступора, Джим повернулся и пожал ему руку. 

— Да, конечно, — сказал он. — Да. Удачи. 

Глаза у него были как у побитого щенка. 

Найдя взглядом нужный шаттл, Лен отправился к нему, и чувство вины грызло его с каждым шагом все сильнее и сильнее. В результате, не пройдя и сотни метров, громко выругавшись, он развернулся и отправился обратно. Дернув стоящего все на том же месте Джима за руку, он скомандовал: «Давай за мной» и потащил к кораблю. 

— Боунс, куда мы идем? — недоуменно спросил Джим, пока они пробирались по заваленному грузом ангару. 

— Увидишь, — отмахнулся Лен. План был хлипким, но сработать мог, особенно если поторопиться. 

— Да что ты делаешь? — в конце концов не выдержал Джим, когда Лен завел его в какой-то угол к стеллажам со склянками. 

— Доброе дело. Не бросать же там тебя одного. Сядь! — скомандовал он, доставая из ящика ампулу для гипо. — Я введу тебе вакцину от вируса, которая переносит новарские грязеволны.

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы появились симптомы, — Лен хмыкнул, с удовольствием воткнул ему в шею гипошприц и нажал на спуск. Джим взвыл и схватился за больное место. 

— Да что ты плетешь?!

— Сейчас пропадет зрение в левом глазу, — проинформировал его Лен. 

— Оно уже... — пробормотал Джим. 

— Сильно заболит голова и начнешь потеть, — добавил Лен, поспешно маскируя следы своего самовольства. 

— И это твое доброе дело?!

— Да, и ты мой должник.

Он подтащил еле держащегося на ногах Джима к трапу. Как назло, у входа со списком в руках стоял тот самый офицер, с которым десятью минутами ранее они разговаривали. 

— Джеймс Ти Кирк. Не допущен к службе на борту «Энтерпрайз».

— Устав гласит, что решение о транспортировке пациента остается на усмотрение лечащего врача, — отрезал Лен, еле-еле удерживая висящего на нем Джима. Тот выглядел совсем плохо и уже тяжело дышал, и Лен занервничал — проблем с дыханием не должно было быть совсем. — То есть меня, и я беру мистера Кирка на борт! Или вам придется объяснять капитану Пайку, почему «Энтерпрайз» ушел в варп без одного из руководителей медицинской службы!

Сраженный его напором, офицер поднял руки: 

— Как вам угодно. 

— Как вам угодно, — передразнил его Лен и потащил Джима в шаттл. Усадил в кресло, пристегнул его и уселся рядом. Почему-то сейчас, вероятно, из-за всплеска адреналина, паника совершенно не собиралась давать о себе знать. А вот Джима трясло не на шутку. 

— Я тебя обблюю, — в конце концов предупредил тот после особенно крутого виража. 

— Джим, смотри! — не слушая, толкнул его в бок Лен. Он во все глаза смотрел в окно. — Нет, взгляни!

Тот послушно перегнулся и взглянул в иллюминатор, и это зрелище на самом деле стоило того — огромный космический корабль в окружении звезд выглядел действительно завораживающе. 

— Ух ты... — прошептал Джим. Кажется, на минуту ему даже стало легче. 

После прибытия на корабль, в суматохе, оказалось не слишком сложно добраться до медотсека, лишь однажды Лен еле успел свернуть в сторону, пытаясь не попасться на глаза Споку. («Черт, ублюдок остроухий!» — пробормотал Джим.)

— Где мы? — спросил он, как только опустился на кушетку. 

— В медицинском отсеке, — Лен достал гипо.

— Во рту зудит, это нормально? — Джим охнул.

— Эти симптомы скоро пройдут, я дам тебе легкое успокоительное, — усмехнувшись — нет, ему и правда нравилась эта работа, — Лен с размаху всадил ему в шею лекарство, с интересом пронаблюдал, как тот упал (да, точно на кушетку, все так, как рассчитано), и отошел к тумбочке. Пока Джим спал, ему было чем заняться.


	5. Часть пятая

**31**

«Прошу минуту внимания, пожалуйста...» — голос раздался из системы внутрикорабельного оповещения, заставив Лена подпрыгнуть. Они только что вошли в варп, и времени на подготовку было не так много: требовалось подобрать медикаменты на случай чрезвычайных происшествий и просто плановых проблем: далеко не всегда выход в обычный космос проходил гладко даже у самых лучших пилотов (пусть Лен пока знал это только по рассказам), и хоть кто-нибудь из более чем четырех сотен членов экипажа корабля (планово — сейчас меньше на сотню) обязательно умудрялся не удержаться на ногах и расквасить себе нос. А в случае каких-нибудь флюктуаций — и вовсе не обойтись без тяжелых травм. «А все потому, что пристегиваться нужно», — ворчливо подумал Лен и прислушался к сообщению. Русский акцент заставил его улыбнуться.

«В 2200 телеметрия зарегистрировала аномалию в нейтральной зоне. Судя по всему, в космосе собирается буря. Звездный флот получил сигнал бедствия от верховного командования Вулкана с указанием на сейсмическую активность на поверхности планеты. Наша задача — оценить состояние планеты Вулкан и, в случае необходимости, помочь с эвакуацией населения. Плановое время прибытия — три минуты. Спасибо за внимание». 

Какие-то нотки в этом голосе вдруг вызвали у Лена слабый, почти на грани сознания, ностальгический трепет, и он уже было принялся перебирать всех детдомовских знакомых, предполагая, кто из них бы мог очутиться сейчас на «Энтерпрайз», но его отвлек резко севший на кушетке Джим. Черт побери, а Лен только-только собирался подойти к стенду оповещения и глянуть, кто же это все-таки говорил с таким знакомым русским акцентом. 

— Космическая буря! — выпалил Джим. Выглядел он не очень: явный жар, учащенное дыхание, расширенные зрачки. Лен насторожился: симптомы уже должны были сойти на нет. Но с этим чертовым мальчишкой все шло не по плану. 

— Джим, ты очнулся, — он оторвался от проверки приборов и подошел к нему, сложив руки на груди. — Как самочувствие? — бросив взгляд на его ладони, Лен опешил: — Господь милосердный! 

— Что за чертовщина? — невнятно пробормотал Джим, удивленно разглядывая крайне распухшие пальцы. 

— Реакция на вакцину! — Лен бросился за гипо, на ходу командуя: — Сестра Чепел, мне нужно пять кубиков кортизона! 

Пока он копался, доставая шприц, затем трикодер, неугомонный Джим уже в таком состоянии сумел добраться до стенда и начать тыкать по сенсорному экрану. Подбежав к нему, Лен запросил анализ крови и снова вздрогнул от знакомого русского голоса из динамика: 

«Судя по всему, в космосе собирается буря», — повторил голос, но Лену было несколько не до того. Развернувшись к нему, Джим обхватил его лицо ладонями, больше похожими на лопаты — настолько они увеличились в размерах, — и воскликнул: 

— Мы должны остановить корабль! 

Секунду спустя он уже мчался по коридору, а паникующий Лен бежал за ним, тщетно стараясь догнать, и орал вслед: 

— Джим! Нельзя допускать учащения твоего пульса! 

На самом деле уже начавшийся ангионевротический отек грозил развиться в полноценную картину и уложить чертова мальчишку в гроб, если Лен в течение ближайшей минуты не воткнет ему в шею гребаный гипо!.. 

Ему — им — повезло: Джим тормознул у консоли управления и яростно вцепился в клавиатуру. 

— Компьютер, найти команду Ухуры! — велел Джим, и кое-как выдохнув, Лен остановился рядом с ним и прямо на колене распахнул чудом захваченный со стойки и еще большим чудом не потерянный во время бега чемоданчик первой помощи. 

— Я со времен института не видел такой реакции! — изумленно выплюнул он, слушая, как Джим ругается, пытаясь попасть по нужной кнопке. 

— Мы летим в ловушку! — раздраженно выпалил Джим и, не выдержав борьбы с терминалом, рванул дальше по коридору. Выругавшись, Лен, только-только зарядивший глюкокортикоидом гипо, побежал за ним. Благо, догнал его уже через десяток метров и таки всадил ему в шею шприц, вызвав тем самым возмущенное «Хватит!» Джима. 

Естественно, тот не успокоился, а двинулся дальше к отделу связистов. Лен бежал за ним, на ходу заряжая следующую дозу, и из-за этого чуть приотстал. Настиг он Джима, только когда тот остановился у кресла Ухуры — той самой, которая помогала им во время прохождения Кобаяши Мару, — и невнятно попытался объяснить, в чем дело. Аллергическая реакция не проходила, и распухший во рту язык явственно мешал ему, пугая и без того ничего не понимающую Ухуру. В конце концов, развернувшись к Лену, он выплюнул что-то, что тот, натренированный долгим общением с Джимом, распознал как «язык онемел». Для верности переспросив и получив утвердительный ответ, Лен снова полез в ящик и, действуя с удивительной даже для себя скоростью, вкатил ему хорошую смесь контрикала, С1-ингибитора и эфедрина.

Они бежали по коридору вслед за Джимом, теперь уже вместе с Ухурой, и где-то в глубине души Лен думал, что если за ними побежит кто-то еще, то он сам точно не выдержит, остановится и начнет смеяться. Но нет, они достигли мостика в этом составе, и Джим бесцеремонно остановился прямо перед Пайком. 

— Капитан Пайк, сэр, вы должны остановить корабль! — выпалил он, тяжело дыша. Лен покосился на него: отек наконец начал спадать, и говорил тот уже гораздо более внятно. Услышав свою фамилию, произнесенную знакомым голосом, Пайк поднялся, и тут Лен осознал, что находится в очень глубокой заднице. 

— Кирк. Каким образом ты попал на борт «Энтерпрайз»? 

Отстранив Джима, Лен шагнул вперед, заслоняя его собой, и выставил руку: 

— Капитан, его действия определяются жестокой реакцией на вакцину!

— Боунс, постой! — перебил его тот. — На Вулкане нет природной катастрофы, на планету напали ромуланцы! 

Да что он несет? Пайк, кажется, был с Леном согласен: 

— Ромуланцы?! Кадет Кирк, кажется, вы достаточно были в центре внимания! Маккой, — он взглянул на Лена, — отведите его в медицинский отсек, потом поговорим. 

— Есть, капитан, — кивнул Лен, перебиваемый возгласом Джима про аномалию. 

Вырвавшись из его рук, Джим шагнул навстречу Пайку, не обращая внимания на приблизившегося к нему Спока. Раздраженно вздохнув, Лен скрестил руки на груди — я все сделал, что мог, — и уставился на Джима, закатившего целую речь про точно такую же бурю, только бывшую пару десятков лет назад, прямо перед атакой ромуланцев на USS «Кельвин». И, если верить ему, то такая же атака была вчера вечером на границе клингонского сектора, сорок семь «боевых птиц» были уничтожены ромуланцами, прилетевшими на одном огромном корабле. 

Хмыкнув, Пайк задал вопрос, который вертелся на языке и у Лена: 

— А как вы узнали об атаке на клингонов? 

Смущенный Джим развернулся к Ухуре. Так вот что между ними произошло вчера — он банально подслушал разговор — решил Лен и ощутил непрошенную ревность, вспомнив, что Ухура делит комнату с Гейлой. 

Ухура подтвердила его слова, а за ее знание языка, в свою очередь, вступился Спок. Впечатленный, Пайк задумчиво велел сканировать частоты в поисках каких-либо следов переговоров ромуланцев. Испуганного офицера за консолью связи, не сумевшего бы отличить вулканского от ромуланского и честно сознавшегося в этом, сменила Ухура, гордая внеплановым повышением в должности — и в будущем, скорее всего, и в звании. Связист мостика был явно не должностью простого энсина. 

Впрочем, Лен сочувствовал парню, которого наверняка ждал перевод в общий отдел. Ромуланский и вулканский языки исторически имели общие корни — это были два народа, чертовы сотни лет назад разделившиеся и ставшие жить на разных планетах. Но если вулканцы стали мирной расой, то ромуланцы унаследовали мировоззрение предков и были неимоверно агрессивны. Столкновение с ними очевидно вело к битве. 

— Сэр, я не слышу передач на ромуланском языке, — доложила Ухура. — Как и любых других передач в этом секторе. 

Пайк напрягся, и Лен также ощутил тревогу. «Энтерпрайз» шел последним, предыдущие шесть кораблей уже должны были выйти из варпа в пространство Эридана, и в эту секунду их экипажи теоретически высаживались на планету. Куча шаттлов — это стопроцентно значило полностью забитые частоты, ни одной свободной. Тишина в эфире была дурным знаком. Очень дурным. 

— Потому что на них уже напали! — выкрикнул Джим прямо в лицо Пайку. 

Стерпев грубость, тот вернулся в капитанское кресло. 

— Поднять щиты, — глухо скомандовал он. — Красная тревога. 

— Прибытие к Вулкану через три... — Лен развернулся к пилоту, услышав знакомый голос, и только сейчас узнал привычного Сулу за консолью. — Две... — Лен перевел взгляд на навигатора, сидящего рядом с другом. — Одна... 

Навигатор бросил на него взгляд, и Лен осознал, что знаком и с ним. Довольно хорошо знаком, к слову, потому что этим навигатором был Паша. 

Корабль содрогнулся, выходя из варпа и сотрясаясь от столкновения со множеством обломков.

**32**

«Энтерпрайз» затрясло. На главном экране перед ними бушевал огненный ад — обломки предыдущих кораблей летели прямо в них, и чтобы уклониться, требовалась замечательная реакция и отменная сноровка. Хвала богам, что у Сулу все это было. Не дожидаясь команды Пайка (прозвучавшей, впрочем, через доли секунды), он совершил маневр уклонения.

— Полный назад, — продолжил Пайк. — Право на борт 90. Прыгай под них, Сулу. 

Послушно схватившись за рычаги, тот опустил «Энтерпрайз», почти полностью миновав особенно крупный осколок тарелки, но тот все же зацепил часть жилых палуб. Впрочем, во время красной тревоги на них все равно никого не было — успокоил себя Лен — а автоматическая герметизация отсеков делала повреждения не столь значительными, каковыми они могли бы быть. 

В этой тряске он наконец отвел взгляд от Паши, уже отвернувшегося к собственной консоли, решив подумать над этим позже, и уставился на экран, впрочем, как и остальные офицеры мостика. Там, снаружи «Энтерпрайз», над поверхностью Вулкана разлеталось и сталкивалось вновь множество обломков тех шестерых кораблей, вышедших из варпа раньше них и не ожидавших подвоха. 

«Просто на их борту не было Джима Кирка», — подумал Лен.

Над всем этим безумием висел огромный ромуланский корабль, и вниз, к Вулкану, от него тянулся тонкий столб неизвестного импульсного излучателя. Спок сообщил, что тот блокирует связь и транспортеры, и в этот момент «Энтерпрайз» снова встряхнуло от попадания ромуланских торпед. Сулу, успевший перевести щиты, сообщил, что мощность упала до тридцати двух процентов, и еще одного попадания корабль просто не выдержит. 

Лен, вцепившись дрожащими руками в поручень, изо всех сил старался не упасть и не задохнуться от нахлынувшей паники. Сейчас его не волновали ни Паша, каким-то чудом очутившийся на месте навигатора — а значит, и закончивший Академию, ни Джим, на лице которого была написана яростная работа мозга, ни возможная гибель членов экипажа, пострадавших после попадания торпеды в технический отсек. 

— Энергию на щиты, приготовиться открыть огонь! — велел Пайк, и Лен только сильнее ухватил поручень. 

— Капитан, нас вызывают на связь! — остановила его вскочившая со своего места Ухура, и на экране появился крупный лысый ромуланец. За его спиной стоял юноша-землянин. Присмотревшись, Лен узнал и его тоже — и выругался. Он никак не ожидал, что одно спонтанное решение протащить Джима на корабль вновь окунет его в прошлое, да еще и несколько раз подряд. Взглянув на Пашу, он обнаружил, как тот напрягся — видимо, тоже не ожидал встретить Никиту, так защищавшего его в детдоме, на вражеской стороне. 

— Салют, — хмыкнул ромуланец на экране. 

Помотав головой, Лен отвернулся от экрана и в дальнейший диалог не слишком вслушивался. Только сейчас его накрыло осознание собственной смерти, которой он избежал лишь чудом. А будь он не на мостике, а где-то в медотсеке, неизвестно, как бы закончился для него сегодняшний день... Впрочем, если бы не Джим, он бы погиб еще раньше, до попадания торпед, во время выхода из варпа. В любом случае, то самое импульсивное решение, которое он клял еще минуту назад, спасло ему жизнь. 

Ромуланец представился — назвался Нероном, сказал, что выступает не от имени Империи, а сам по себе. И затем обратился к Споку по имени. Недоумевающий и встревоженный вулканец подошел ближе, но получил лишь размытое объяснение в духе «пока мы еще не знакомы, но только пока».

Лен переводил взгляд с него на экран и обратно, затем, услышав, что Нерон хочет видеть на «Нараде» — своем корабле — Пайка лично, в одиночестве, напрягся еще сильнее. 

— На этом все, — закончил Нерон, махнул рукой и отключил связь. Никита так все это время и стоял столбом за его спиной, и на какую-то секунду Лен даже засомневался, он ли это был, не обманула ли его память?.. Но нет, Паша ведь тоже узнал его, напомнил он себе. 

Пайк поднялся, и Лен обреченно осознал, что тот собирается поддаться на шантаж. Спок и Джим, не сговариваясь, попытались его переубедить, но все, чего они добились — уступки в виде нескольких офицеров, закончивших курсы ближнего боя, в качестве сопровождения. Вызвался Сулу и был включен в список, и... Джим. Которого, по словам Пайка, все равно не должно было здесь быть.

— Чехов, на вас управление кораблем, — скомандовал Пайк и двинулся к турболифту. Вздохнув, Лен бросил последний взгляд на кивнувшего Пашу и отправился следом, уже на ходу понимая, что фамилия «Чехов» относилась именно к мальчишке. Он с удовольствием бы остался на разговор, но мостик был не самым подходящим местом — слишком много посторонних, да и пока шла смена, ему следовало быть на своем месте, в медотсеке. В конце концов, наверняка были раненые, и они были важнее его любопытства.

 

Дальнейшие события для Лена смешались в какую-то фантасмагорию: «полный пердимонокль» — вспомнил он русскую фразу, очень удачно подходящую к случаю. Это выражение при нем как-то употребил Николай и потом долго пытался объяснить значение. Лен не слишком понял, зато саму фразу запомнил. 

Уже по дороге он столкнулся с Чепел, сообщившей новости: Пури, их начальник, во время нападения погиб. Должность оказалась свободной, но затруднение разрешил вызвавший по общей волне Спок. 

— Доктор Пури, на связь, — велел тот. 

— Он был на шестой палубе во время нападения, — автоматически ответил Лен, понимая, что если не сообщить — ждать ответа коммандер будет долго. 

— Тогда вы только что приняли на себя обязанности главы медицинской службы, — отрезал Спок и отключился. Лен так и не понял, чего тот хотел. 

Добравшись до медотсека, он осознал, что его помощь не требуется, и напряженно занялся повседневной работой. О происходящем он мог узнать только по общей или личной связи, но та молчала. Да еще иллюминатор давал какую-никакую информацию, но тоже не слишком много: ромуланский корабль выключил луч — или чем бы это ни было — и медленно отплывал прочь, явно собираясь уйти в варп. На «Нараде» был Пайк, были Сулу и Джим, и Лен не мог позволить себе расслабиться. 

Снова паника его накрыла, когда Вулкан за стеклом иллюминатора вдруг стал сворачиваться внутрь себя, словно пожираемый изнутри неведомой черной дырой. На изданный им звук обернулись все, кто был в медотсеке, и также кинулись к иллюминаторам. 

Происходящее заняло считаные секунды: вот планета есть — и вот на ее месте уже девственно чистый космос, а «Энтерпрайз» летит прочь. На том месте, где минутой назад висела «Нарада», также была пустота. 

Лен помотал головой: черт, а как же Джим?.. Отбросив гипо, который держал в руках, он кинулся к выходу и парой мгновений спустя был уже у турболифта, услужливо распахнувшим перед ним створки. Внутри стоял Джим. Не один — рядом с ним был Спок и еще несколько вулканцев, но сейчас Лен смотрел только на него. Получив совершенно больную улыбку, он вдруг успокоился: кому-то было плохо, требовалась его помощь, и это вернее всего подавляло панику. 

Еще несколько минут — и медотсек вдруг оказался напрочь заполнен пострадавшими. Среди них был и молчащий Джим, которому Чепел уже обработала лицо и теперь заматывала бинтом руку. Лен старательно подавлял в себе желание подойти к нему, поинтересоваться состоянием, но он был нужен другим. Среди всех медиков корабля его знания вулканской физиологии были глубже всего, он метался из одного конца зала в другой, консультируя, помогая, осматривая... Слушая объявление Спока: 

«Журнал исполняющего обязанности капитана. Звездная дата 2258.42. От капитана Пайка вестей нет. Я классифицировал его как взятого в заложники военным преступником Нероном. Нероном, уничтожившим мою родную планету и большую часть ее шестимиллиардного населения. Хотя основы нашей культуры удалось спасти в лице старейшин, которые в данный момент находятся на борту этого корабля, по моим подсчетам, выжить удалось не более чем десяти тысячам вулканцев. И теперь я представитель вымирающего вида...»

Джим смотрел на экран стенда, транслирующего речь Спока, и молчал. В первую секунду, поймав этот взгляд, Лен ощутил непрошенную ревность. Во вторую — подумал, что нужно будет и остроухого затащить в медотсек: в конце концов, о вулканской психологии хоть какие-то знания имел только он сам, так что никому другому доверить это было нельзя. Другим вулканцам, среди которых наверняка бы нашелся целитель?.. Нет, конечно; Лен поморщился. Во-первых, гибель родной планеты ударила по всем ее жителям, и каждый из них, пусть и не желая признаваться в этом, испытывал стресс. Во-вторых, Спок был наполовину человеком, и его психика неминуемо должна была отличаться от психики сородичей, и даже понаблюдав за ними с пару минут, Лен уже мог сказать, чем именно. Эмоциями. Или контролем над ними, что было не так важно — в любом случае, Спок был им подвержен гораздо сильнее других. Ну, или был еще не до конца бесчувственным ублюдком, если смотреть на это с человеческой точки зрения. 

Лен поморщился. Он старательно отгонял от себя любые эмоции, так что сам сейчас был таким ублюдком, или даже еще хуже, потому что основным, что он ощущал сейчас, была глубокая безнадежность.

**33**

Освободился он не скоро, но все это время его ждал Джим, притихший на ставшей уже привычной кушетке. Наконец выключив трикодер, Лен вздохнул и направился к нему.

— Ну? — он присел рядом с ним. — Что это все было, расскажешь? Почему ты не с Пайком? 

Джим потер лоб. 

— Пайк отправил нас с Сулу вниз, — признался он. — И я теперь коммандер корабля. 

— Что? — Лен удивленно уставился на него. — Джим, у тебя дурацкие шутки! 

— Нет, серьезно, — хмыкнул Джим. — Перед отлетом Пайк назначил капитаном Спока, а меня — первым помощником. 

— А что было внизу? — не выдержав, Лен коснулся его перебинтованной руки. Регенератор был занят на несколько дней вперед, незначительные травмы могли подождать, так что пришлось обходиться тем, что было. 

— А внизу были ромуланцы, управлявшие этой штукой, — Джим кивнул в сторону иллюминатора, и без объяснений было понятно, что он имел в виду импульсный луч. — Мы их перебили, потом Сулу сорвался вниз, а Чехов нас вытащил. 

— Чехов? — Лен нахмурился и убрал руку от его ладони. — А он там откуда, он же навигатор? 

Джим пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил он. — Но штатный офицер нас зацепить не смог, а Чехов — да. Потом Спок спустился вниз, спасать своих, которые были в какой-то непроницаемой для луча транспортатора пещере. И вытащил всех, кроме матери. 

Выругавшись, Лен уставился на него: 

— Матери? Джим, ты уверен? — он вдруг осознал, что сложностей с вулканцем его ждет гораздо больше больше, чем казалось изначально. 

— Уверен, — пробормотал Джим. Помолчал и продолжил: — Потом планета схлопнулась, а мы спустились к тебе. 

Лен внезапно подумал, что по тому тоже сильно ударила эта история, как бы Джим ни храбрился при остальных и ни пытался показать, что в порядке. Здесь и сейчас, в тишине общего зала медотсека — вулканцев уже развели по каютам и палатам — он очевидно был раздавлен произошедшей на его глазах трагедией. 

— Вот что, Джим, — наконец решил Лен, кладя ему руку на плечо. — Тебе нужно наверх. — И пояснил в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд: — Они без тебя не справятся. 

— Ты слишком высоко меня оцениваешь, — Джим метнул в него взгляд, но руку не сбросил. Усмехнувшись, Лен снял ее сам и отошел в сторону:

— Сейчас, — добавил он, — тогда еще один гипо... 

— Черт побери, Боунс, это шантаж! — рассмеялся Джим за его спиной. — Тогда я лучше на мостик. Но ты идешь со мной. 

— Какой еще шантаж? — почти правдоподобно удивился Лен, поворачиваясь к нему. Руки у него были пустыми. — И зачем я тебе? 

— Ты критически мыслишь, — Джим развел руками и вскочил с кушетки. Самообладание возвращалось к нему буквально на глазах. — Это помогает находить слабые места. Пошли! 

Вздохнув, Лен захватил гипо и двинулся за ним. Возражать Джиму, увлеченному какой-то идеей, было сложнее, чем лбом пробить обшивку «Энтерпрайз». Даже если стучать им не переставая целый год кряду.

 

Они сидели на мостике и рассуждали. Нет, точнее, Лен-то стоял, а вот Джим нагло развалился в капитанском кресле и с интересом косился на вышагивающего вокруг Спока. 

— Нерон точно направляется к Земле? — спросил тот.

— Их траектория исключает другую цель, капитан! — отрапортовала Ухура, повернувшись к нему. 

— Но мы обязаны допускать, что его целью может стать каждая планета Федерации, — отозвался Джим. 

Спок прошел мимо и остановился чуть позади него.

— Освободите кресло, — велел он, и Джим вскочил. 

— Если его целью является Федерация, почему он нас не уничтожил? — Паша крутанулся в кресле и вопросительно уставился на Лена. Затем подмигнул ему и развернулся обратно. Ошарашенный, Лен чуть было не упустил ответ Сулу: 

— Зачем тратить на нас боеприпасы? — тот пренебрежительно развел руками. — Мы им не угрожали!

— Дело не в этом, — Спок не торопился занимать освободившееся место. — Он хотел, чтобы я увидел уничтожение своей родной планеты. 

— Кстати, — Лен шагнул вперед, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Как он, черт побери, это сделал? Откуда у ромуланцев такое вооружение? 

— Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, нужно понять, как они создали искусственную черную дыру, — повернувшись к ним спиной, Спок смотрел на звезды. Затем наконец взглянул на Лена: — Ту же технологию можно использовать для создания пространственно-временного тоннеля. 

— Черт подери, я врач, а не физик! — не выдержав, взорвался Лен. — Так ты хочешь сказать, что они из будущего?!

— Если исключить то, что невозможно, то, что останется, и будет истиной, — отрезал Спок. В его глазах горел фанатичный огонь мстителя, напавшего на след врага. 

— Как поэтично, — ядовито пробормотал Лен — отсылку ко фразе знаменитого детектива он узнал, — но его замечания никто не расслышал из-за встрявшего в диалог Джима. 

— Что разъяренному ромуланцу из будущего нужно от капитана Пайка? — недоуменно спросил тот.

— Капитан знает системы защиты Звездного флота, — хмыкнул Сулу. 

— Значит, нам нужно догнать этот корабль, попытаться захватить его и отбить капитана Пайка! — подытожил Джим.

— Технологически мы уступаем им, попытка спасательной операции лишена логики, — отрезал Спок. Взглянув на него, Лен подумал, что не может определить, природная ли это рассудительность или последствия психологической травмы дают о себе знать. Первое было не слишком вероятно, учитывая явно усилившуюся эмоциональность Спока, второе — ближе к правде, но не вязалось с фанатичным огнем в глазах. 

— Пока корабль Нерона идет в режиме варпа... — начал Паша, но Джим перебил его: 

— А что, если инженеры максимально увеличат мощность нашего варп-ядра? 

— Все ресурсы корабля направлены на устранение повреждений и ремонт системы подпространственной связи корабля, — Спок даже отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Джим сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу: Лен уже давно заметил, что при разговоре ему было крайне необходимо видеть лицо собеседника. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — он вскинул руки. — Но должен же быть выход!. 

— Мы должны соединиться с остальной частью Звездного флота, — не слушая его, продолжил Спок. — И восстановиться к следующему сражению.

— Не будет никакого следующего сражения! — выкрикнул Джим ему в лицо. — Когда мы соберемся, будет уже слишком поздно! Ты говоришь, он из будущего и знает, что дальше будет. Значит, наша непредсказуемость... 

Спок перебил его:

— Ты считаешь, что Нерон знает, как дальше будут развиваться события? Напротив, — он даже кивнул сам себе, — его вмешательство уже изменило ход истории. Начиная с атаки на USS «Кельвин» и заканчивая сегодняшними событиями, создав новую цепочку случайностей, которую не дано предвидеть никому! 

— Альтернативная реальность, — выступила Ухура, явственно гордящаяся тем, что догадалась первой, а Лен подумал, что их выкладки и гроша ломаного не стоят. На одном предположении Спока о пространственно-временных переходах они выстроили целую гипотезу и теперь действовали так, словно она единственная была правдива! 

Он поморщился. И на основании одной-единственной бури перед случившимся с «Кельвином» они решили, что это был тот же ромуланец, который, по их же гипотезе, был из будущего! Впрочем, спроси Спока, и тот ответил бы что-нибудь в духе «они пришли из будущего больше двадцати пяти лет назад и именно тогда изменили реальность». 

В общем, Лен был крайне раздражен всеобщей нелогичностью, хотя вообще-то это было прерогативой вулканцев. 

— Все события в наших жизнях, если временной континуум был разорван, в будущем изменились, — тем временем продолжил Спок. — Курс на Лаврентийскую систему. Скорость варп-три. 

Он устроился в кресле и нажал несколько клавиш на подлокотнике.

— Спок, не делай этого! — Джим бросился к нему. — Возвращение к основной части флота ради пустых дискуссий — напрасная трата времени! 

— Меня назначил капитаном, покидая корабль, капитан Пайк, — начал Спок, поднимая голову, и Лен вдруг снова ощутил ревность: они так органично смотрелись вместе, Джим у кресла Спока, смотрящий на него сверху вниз, что он с трудом отвел взгляд, напоминая себе, что у него нет прав на Джима Кирка и никогда не было. 

— А еще он приказал вытащить его! — Джим, впрочем, в этот момент явно Спока ненавидел, как минимум за несговорчивость. — Спок, теперь ты капитан! 

— Я прекрасно знаю свои обязанности, — тот говорил ровным тоном, за которым явственно слышалось раздражение. 

— С каждой секундой Нерон все ближе подходит к следующей цели! 

— Верно, — подтвердил Спок. — Поэтому смиритесь с тем фактом, что...

— Я не допущу, чтобы мы отступали и убегали от проблем вместо того, чтобы загнать Нерона в угол! 

— Охрана, вывести его! — не выдержав, Спок встал. Тон его оставался спокойным. 

Джим замер. Послушно дав взять себя за руки, вместе с двумя офицерами службы безопасности он прошел к турболифту и только перед выходом дернулся, вырывась. 

Лен вздохнул. И почему он ожидал чего-то подобного с самого начала?.. 

Парой ударов Джим практически обезвредил охрану, и ему бы все удалось, ему бы не Спок. Сделав два шага к дерущимся — ну да, с его-то ростом, хмыкнул про себя Лен, — тот всего на мгновение коснулся шеи Джима, и тот рухнул замертво. 

— Убрать его с корабля! — скомандовал Спок. 

Лену оставалось лишь молча смотреть: сначала на то, как бесчувственного Джима вытаскивают с мостика прочь, затем, уже в иллюминатор — как небольшая капсула отделяется от корабля и устремляется к планете. Ради этого Спок даже приказал покинуть варп. 

Хуже всего было собственное бессилие.

**34**

— Как этот чертов придурок посмел его выкинуть? — в ярости Лен метался по каюте словно раненый зверь.

— Потому что это был бунт против капитана, — Паша снисходительно взглянул на него, словно на ребенка, объясняя очевидное. — Он нарушил приказ, проявил агрессию — и был высажен на первой же планете. Скажи спасибо, что не уволил, — он уже знал про эскападу Лена. — Если бы тот был на корабле официально — выкинул бы из флота совсем. 

Лен резко остановился. 

— Я бы не дал, — бросил он и сделал еще несколько шагов. 

— Если бы ты на самом деле не дал бы, — взгляд Паши из снисходительного стал откровенно жалеющим, — то не дал бы его и сбросить на дельту Веги.

 

Они встретились тем же вечером, и инициатором был Лен. Помимо того, что его терзало любопытство, ему крайне необходимо было выговориться перед кем-то ценой сохранности собственной психики. Его удивила и даже порадовала готовность Паши встретиться, и вдвойне поразил его энтузиазм.

— А что я мог сделать? — Лен поймал его взгляд. — Заступиться за Джима и тоже вылететь из флота? Так еще не поздно. Я все еще могу пойти к Споку и дать ему по роже. 

Они говорили по-русски, и из-за этого речь звучала гораздо колоритнее. 

— Не надо, — вздрогнул Паша. — Тебя же тогда точно выкинут. 

— По твоему мнению, я это и должен сделать, — проворчал Лен. — Я понимаю, что опять выбрал себя, а не кого-то еще, но, черт подери...

— Ты имеешь на это право, — перебил Паша. — И сейчас, и пять лет назад имел. 

— Нет, малыш, — Лен взглянул на него с неясной даже ему самому тоской. — Пять лет назад у меня не было выбора. Пойти против... как по-русски «мафия»?.. Против мафии, когда есть жена и маленький ребенок — очевидная глупость. 

— А сейчас что-то изменилось? — на лице Паши — Лен не собирался себя обманывать — появилась надежда. 

— А сейчас я в разводе, — мрачно хмыкнул он и с каким-то мазохистким удовольствием процитировал самого же себя: — Ничего не осталось, только кости. 

— И ты свободен? 

— Скорее да, чем нет, — подумав, вынужденно признал Лен. Отношения с Джимом не клеились последние несколько месяцев, а сейчас, после гибели Гейлы, он и вовсе не надеялся на их возобновление. Вспомнив об орионке, Лен мысленно выругался — каким же бесчувственным идиотом он был: даже не подумал, что ощутил Джим, увидев обломки кораблей флота, на одном из которых была его подруга. Словно все это время Лен просто запрещал себе об этом думать. Репрессия налицо, дополненная рационализацией — стремление вытеснить из сознания импульс, вызывающий напряжение и тревогу, и бессознательное стремление логически обосновать свои побуждения, пусть причины, их вызывающие, и были неосознанными. Легче, впрочем, от понимания собственных проблем ему не стало. 

— Ладно, — он встряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. — Ты-то сам как здесь оказался? Я — понятно, не знал, что делать после развода. Но ты?.. 

Паша явственно замялся. 

— Ну, — отведя взгляд в сторону, он определенно тянул время. — Я учился на Марсе последние пару лет, на Землю прилетел для сдачи экзаменов. 

— А до этого? — уточнил Лен. — Что было после детдома? 

— Да ничего не было, — Паша вдруг зло моргнул. — Улетели на Йорктаун, оттуда на Эдайджен-прайм, там и остались на несколько лет. Айвана убили через полгода, а я остался там... выживать. — Он хохотнул: — И выжил, как видишь. 

Подобное поведение так не вязалось с привычным Лену по воспоминаниям поведением открытого, общительного мальчишки, что ему пришлось напомнить самому себе о количестве прошедшего с тех пор времени. Но его не оставляло ощущение, что Паша что-то недоговаривает.

— И ты... сколько тебе было, тринадцать? («Четырнадцать» — поправил его тот) — Лен покачал головой, — и ты все это время справлялся один? Как у тебя получилось?

— Ну, пришлось постараться, — с заметной гордостью ответил Паша. — Соблюдал правила, завел себе фазер и не стеснялся его применять.

— Черт, — пробормотал себе под нос Лен. — Четырнадцатилетний мальчишка с фазером... 

— Я и сейчас для тебя мальчишка? — перебил Паша. — Ты до сих пор думаешь, что я не вырос? Лен, — он впервые за все время назвал его по имени, — я уже энсин и навигатор самого лучшего в Звездном флоте научно-исследовательского корабля! — и закончил совсем неожиданно: — Неужели я тебе все равно не нравлюсь? 

Лен окинул его скептичным взглядом. 

— Малыш, сколько тебе лет? 

Под его взглядом Паша неосознанно выпрямился, словно стараясь выглядеть старше, и ответил как по уставу: 

— Семнадцать, сэр! 

— Прекрасно, ему семнадцать... — Лен страдальчески поморщился. — И он туда же! — Он снова зашагал по каюте. — Черт побери, у тебя было пять лет, чтобы забыть меня!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Паша бросил на него напряженный взгляд. — Я никому не рассказывал! 

— Но не слишком хорошо скрывал, — остановившись и присев на кресло, хмыкнул Лен. — Впрочем, я бы сам не догадался, если бы меня не ткнул носом Николай. 

— О, дядя Коля, — на лице Паши возникла улыбка. — Как он там?

Лен взглянул на него: мальчишка неосознанно — или нет, вполне сознательно — попытался сменить тему, как только речь зашла о нем самом.

— А, ты же не знаешь... — спохватился он. — Сидит. В смысле, в тюрьме, — поправил сам себя Лен. — После суда его и еще нескольких человек арестовали, и где они сейчас, честно говоря, я не знаю. Но точно еще не на свободе. 

Паша вздрогнул. 

— Но почему? — уточнил он. — И что, детей тоже?...

— А, ты об этом, — Лен усмехнулся. — Нет, детей — кто остался и кого нашли потом — перевели в официальные детские дома. Под раздачу попали в основном воспитатели. Я отделался штрафом.

— Но я видел Никиту у Нерона.... — Паша растерянно посмотрел на него. В этот момент он был похож на себя прежнего — и это вдруг вызвало у Лена ностальгию. 

— Его не нашли тогда, слишком много прошло времени, — он развел руками. — Да и Никита говорил, что сразу отправится к ромуланцам. 

— Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — вернулся Паша к прежней теме. — Я совсем тебе не нравлюсь? 

Лен окинул его очередным скептическим взглядом. 

— Тебе семнадцать, — повторил он. — Я не готов обсуждать это еще... сколько? Год?

— Девять месяцев, — уточнил Паша. — И что, через девять месяцев я могу просто подойти к тебе и спросить снова? 

— Если ничего не изменится, то да, — Лен хмуро кивнул. 

— Ты опять думаешь о нем. — Паша покосился на него. — У тебя глаза больные. 

— О ком? 

— О Кирке. 

Хмыкнув, Лен удивленно покачал головой: у мальчишки было какое-то сверхъестественное чутье. Конечно же, он думал о Джиме, и именно его имел в виду под «если ничего не изменится». 

Он взглянул на часы: близился конец бета-смены. Его начинала одолевать сонливость, и ход мыслей, и без того ассоциативный, становился совершенно непредсказуемым. 

— Как твое здоровье? — с опозданием — по меркам собственной совести огромным — спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, неплохо. — Паша чуть поморщился. — Пережил еще две операции — на легких и сердце, и одну подпольную генную модуляцию. 

— То есть вылечился? — подозрительно прищурившись, взглянул на него Лен. 

Паша замялся. 

— Нет, — в конце концов ответил он. — Просто убрал большую часть мутаций. Если бы вылечился, то перестал быть гением, не попал бы в Звездный флот, не нашел тебя... — он замолк. 

Нахмурившись, Лен аккуратно уточнил:

— Нашел меня? Искал нарочно? 

Паша молча кивнул. 

— И зачем? 

— Не знаю. Хотел разочароваться, наверное, — он развел руками.

— Ты считаешь, что я тебя предал? — тихо поинтересовался Лен.

Спустя секунду раздумий Паша пожал плечами: 

— Нет, наверное. Нет смысла обижаться на то, что ты не был тем, кого я себе нарисовал. 

Лен посмотрел на него, колеблясь: спросить или нет?.. 

— Как ты вырвался с Эйдаджена? 

— Мне помог один человек. — Паша недобро улыбнулся. — Не за просто так, конечно, но... 

Еще раз взглянув на него, Лен не стал уточнять. Подсознание уже рисовало ему не самые приятные (и приличные) картины, и ему очень не хотелось узнать, что они правдивы. 

Встав, он отошел к репликатору и набрал знакомую комбинацию клавиш. 

— Чай, кофе? — Лен повернулся Паше. 

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался тот. — Ты знаешь, я, наверное, пойду. Прости, если помешал. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Лен сделал шаг и ухватил его за рукав, останавливая. 

— Ты можешь в любой момент прийти ко мне, помнишь? В любой момент, что бы ни случилось.

Паша грустно взглянул на него:

— То, чего я хочу, ты не сможешь мне дать еще почти год. 

Аккуратно высвободив рукав и не оглядываясь, он покинул каюту. Лен снова ощутил вину — на этот раз за то, что все-таки не разочаровал.

**35**

Удостоверившись, что альфа-смена закончена, Лен раскрыл комм.

— Мистер Спок, — позвал он. 

Как и следовало ожидать, через пару секунд тот недовольно отозвался: 

— Доктор Маккой? 

— Я жду вас на плановый осмотр в своем кабинете, — предупредил Лен и нахмурился, ожидая возражений. Которые, впрочем, последовали практически мгновенно: 

— Доктор Маккой, мое происхождение... 

— Мистер Спок, — перебил его Лен. — Я лучший специалист по вулканской физиологии на этом корабле. Единственный, точнее. 

— На корабле имеется еще несколько целителей моей расы, — немедленно ответил Спок. 

Лен сверился с записями. 

— Которым также требуется медицинская помощь, — парировал он. — Кроме того, их квалификация не подтверждена Звездным флотом, и потому они не имеют права заниматься лечением экипажа. 

— Доктор Маккой, — в голосе Спока послышалась усталость, — их квалификация достаточна... 

И снова Лен перебил его.

— Докажите мне, — велел он. — Явитесь на осмотр, и если все будет в порядке, я оставлю вас в покое.

 

Спок постучал в дверь через пару минут. Открыв ему, Лен приглашающе махнул в сторону кушетки.

— Располагайтесь, — предложил он. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить. 

— О чем? — нахмурился Спок, сложил руки за спиной и остался стоять на месте. 

— Да вы проходите, — Лен вернулся в кресло, взял со стола отложенный ранее падд и уставился на экран. Минутой спустя он поднял голову и уставился на так и не шевельнувшегося Спока.

— Хорошо, — он снова убрал падд. — Тогда мы поговорим так. Но я все же, мистер Спок, настоятельно рекомендовал бы принять вам более удобное положение. 

Поколебавшись, тот опустил руки, но секунду спустя убрал их обратно за спину. 

Лен вздохнул.

— Испытываете ли вы в последнее время напряженность? — спросил он. 

— Это нелогично, — быстро отрезал Спок. 

— Я спрашиваю не о том, логично ли это, — мягко возразил Лен. — А испытываете ли вы это ощущение или нет. 

— Испытываю.

— Определите частоту: все время, часто, иногда, почти никогда. 

— Все время. — Спок взглянул на него: — Доктор, вы опрашиваете меня по госпитальной шкале тревоги и депрессии? 

— Нелогично задавать вопрос, ответ на который уже знаете, — мстительно отреагировал Лен, но все же сжалился: — Да, это стандартная процедура после любой чрезвычайной ситуации. После ее окончания я проведу общий осмотр. Итак, приносит ли вам удовольствие то, что приносило его ранее? 

— Вопрос сформулирован неточно, — отметил Спок. 

— Считайте по общему количеству, — хмыкнул Лен. — Всегда, большую часть времени, очень редко, никогда. 

— Очень редко.

— Испытываете ли вы страх в ожидании неизвестной угрозы? 

— Нет, — Спок покачал головой. — Это нелогично. 

— Способны ли рассмеяться и увидеть в том или ином событии нечто смешное? 

Спок промолчал.

— Да, вероятно, вряд ли, никогда? — терпеливо уточнил Лен. 

— Доктор Маккой, что будет, если я откажусь отвечать? 

— Пока — ничего, — признался он. — Но если проявятся какие-либо симптомы, помимо уже имеющихся, я отстраню вас от должности. 

— «Помимо имеющихся»? — переспросил Спок. 

Взглянув на него, Лен покачал головой. 

— Вы эмоциональны, капитан. Для вашей расы это уже само по себе является симптомом.

Сделав паузу, Спок осторожно признал: 

— Я нуждаюсь в увеличении количества времени, затрачиваемого на медитации.

— Прекрасно, — усмехнулся Лен. — Не хотите отвечать — медитируйте. О последствиях я вас предупредил. 

Никак не отреагировав, Спок развернулся и вышел. 

— Остроухий ублюдок, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. Он ненавидел, когда его не ставили ни во что как профессионала.

 

Спок вызвал его сам. Сразу после начала гамма-смены. Он находился на мостике, а не в своей каюте, как должен был бы по расписанию, Лен мельком подумал об этом, но промолчал, настороженный выражением его лица. 

— Вы хотели меня видеть? 

— Да, доктор. — Окинув его внимательным и... сочувствующим взглядом, Спок встал и направился в сторону, кивком приглашая Лена следовать следом. — Джеймс Кирк является вашим другом. Поддержка, которую вы мне оказали, далась вам нелегко. 

«Или посмотрел записи с камер, или пообщался с Пашей», — подумал Лен и при последней мысли ощутил резкую обиду. 

— Это благодарность? — недоуменно спросил он. 

— Я признаю, что вам пришлось нелегко, — уточнил Спок. 

— Разрешите высказаться начистоту? — всплеснув руками, Лен одарил его ненавидящим взглядом. Этот остроухий что, издевался? Или таким способом надеялся переманить его на свою сторону?! 

— Я только приветствую, — Спок кивнул и, наконец остановившись, развернулся к нему.

— Правда? — Лен поймал его взгляд. — В таком случае, вы из своих мозгов выжили? — Он оглянулся и понизил голос. В конце концов, Джим вылетел с корабля за нечто похожее. — Вы считаете, что высадка Кирка логична? Возможно, но правильна ли? У меня дома так говорят: «Если участвуешь в Кентуккийском беге, не оставляй в конюшне лучшего жеребца!»

— Любопытная метафора, — Спок презрительно качнул головой. — Только этого жеребца нужно сначала объездить, и он раскроет свой потенциал. 

— Бог ты мой, — Лен смерил его взглядом, усилием воли отогнав неприличные мысли. Объездить, нашел как сказать... — Хоть бы сказали, что решение непростое!

— Я активно участвую в попытках восстановить контакт со Звездным флотом. Но если вы посоветуете мне блуждать по отсекам со слезами на глазах, я доверюсь вашему врачебному опыту. 

Переведя взгляд ему за спину, Спок, бросив: «Прошу меня извинить», направился к турболифту, где и поприветствовал своего отца. Лен возмущенно покачал головой. В новом капитане его раздражало все: и тщательно скрываемые эмоции, и сухая логика, и осанка — тот словно палку проглотил, и тщательно прилизанные волосы, как у лучшей топ-модели Земли. А уж тем более Лена бесило недоверие, автоматически перенесенное Споком с Джима на него самого.

— Зеленокровый гоблин... — вслух пробормотал он сквозь зубы, про себя же пожелал ему скорейшего нервного срыва и направился в свою каюту.

 

Джим вернулся, вернулся с шумихой и не один. 

Сначала раздалась команда Спока по общей связи. 

— Изолировать инженерную палубу, посторонние в секции три. Фазовый режим. 

Услышав это, Лен вздрогнул. Он печенкой чуял, что это все не просто так. Поддавшись интуиции, он поспешил на мостик. 

Стоило ему войти и устроиться за спиной офицера связи, как створки турболифта распахнулись, явив им Джима и мокрого с ног до головы мужчину в гражданской одежде, которых вел на прицеле безопасник.

**36**

— Кто вы? — Спок сделал шаг вперед, обращаясь к гражданскому.

— Я с ним, — тот кивнул на Джима, одновременно выпалившего: «Он со мной». 

— Мы летим с варп-скоростью, как вы попали на корабль? 

— Ты у нас гений, разберись, — Джим откровенно хамил ему с первой же минуты.

Лен поморщился, но промолчал. Лезть между молотом и наковальней — нет уж, увольте. 

— Как исполняющий обязанности капитана, я приказываю ответить! — Спок сжал зубы. Он явно был в ярости. 

— Я тебе не скажу, и. о. капитана, — ухмыльнулся Джим. — Что? — он покачал головой, скаля зубы. — Разве тебя расстраивает мое нежелание сотрудничать? Это же тебя совсем не злит?

Спок недоуменно моргнул. 

— Вы служите на Звездном флоте? — спросил он гражданского. 

— Да, полотенце дадите? — А Лену он уже нравился. 

— Я приказываю объяснить, как вы смогли попасть на корабль, двигающийся на варп-скорости. 

— Не отвечай ему! — коротко и уверенно велел Джим.

— Вы. Ответите. Мне. — Спок выплевывал каждое слово. 

Хитро прищурившись, спутник Джима качнул головой: 

— Я бы... хм, сохранил нейтралитет. 

Не выдержав, Лен тихо рассмеялся и тут же вздрогнул. Благо, никому до него дела не было — все внимание было приковано к капитану и бывшему коммандеру. 

— Что с тобой, Спок? — внезапно Джим шагнул к тому, приблизившись вплотную. Лен похолодел — с его ракурса ему прекрасно было видно их лица, и уж это-то выражение «Джим-Кирк-идет-ва-банк» он прекрасно знал. Знал и ненавидел — оно сулило неприятности как окружающим, потому что Джим всегда добивался своего, так и самому Джиму, потому что ему обычно доставалось не меньше. 

— А? Твоя планета уничтожена... — продолжил тот: иронично, почти издевательски, тихим тоном, однако, прекрасно слышимым всеми на мостике. 

Смотря на этих двоих — спутник Джима как-то оказался чуть в стороне и сразу выпал из всеобщего внимания — Лен был готов рычать от ярости. Они не обращали внимания ни на кого, и он был не слишком уверен, что Джим вообще заметил его присутствие. Ему был важен только Спок, и это бесило до дрожи. 

Джим не умолкал. 

— ...погибла мать, а ты не переживаешь? — его тон стал вопросительным. Впрочем, ничуть не менее издевательским. 

— Если вы полагаете, что горе может воспрепятствовать мне командовать кораблем, то вы ошибаетесь. — Спок отвечал еще медленнее и ровнее, чем обычно, но странным образом в его голосе было гораздо больше эмоций. 

— Ты говорил, что без страха командовать нельзя, — Джим смерил его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Со стороны Лена, впрочем, это выглядело как быстрый взгляд на губы и обратно на глаза, и только огромным усилием воли он притушил бурлящую кровь ревность. Он не имел никаких прав на Джима. Если тот выбрал вместо него какого-то зеленокрового гоблина — так тому и быть. 

— Скажи мне, ты корабль его видел? — поинтересовался тот у Спока. — Ты видел, что он сделал? 

— Разумеется, видел. 

— Так неужели не страшно? — провокационно уточнил Джим. 

— Не вам говорить о плюсах эмоционального восприятия! — быстро ответил Спок, непроизвольно повышая громкость. Лен мысленно поаплодировал Джиму: сам того не зная, тот давил на больное место, выявленное им самим сутки назад.

— А ты меня останови. — Джим откровенно нарывался. 

— Шаг назад от меня! 

— Каково это — не испытывать гнев? — перебил Спока тот. — Или печаль, или желание отомстить за смерть женщины, которая тебя родила? 

— Шаг назад... — медленно проронил Спок. Он определенно еле сдерживался; Джим балансировал на тончайшей грани. 

— Ты бесчувственный! — рявкнул он. — Это не входит в твою систему координат! — И, резко выдохнув, подытожил все тем же громким тоном: — Ты мать не любил! 

Зарычав, Спок размахнулся и с силой врезал ему в челюсть. Повалившись на своего спутника, Джим еле удержался на ногах, но был схвачен за грудки и откинут на консоль управления. Дернувшись, Лен ощутил, как чьи-то сильные руки удерживают его за пояс. Оглянувшись, он увидел Пашу и услышал его шепот: «Не лезь, убьет!». Выдохнув, Лен выпрямился, показывая, что держит себя в руках, и, не дожидаясь, пока окажется свободен, снова жадно уставился на дерущихся. 

Джим пытался отбиваться, но что мог сделать мужчина, пусть и вполне развитый физически, пусть получавший высокие оценки на борьбе в Академии, против вулканца, по умолчанию бывшего в разы сильнее любого человека? Спок пробивал его блоки, Джим раз за разом получал удары, и Лен вздрагивал им в такт, все еще чувствуя на талии Пашины руки. 

Спустя несколько секунд от особенно сильного удара Джим упал обратно на консоль, и Спок ухватил его шею, душа со всей гоблинской дури. 

— Спок! — не выдержав, громко выкрикнул Лен, и потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы тот, придя в себя и выпрямившись, разжал руки. Переведя ошеломленный взгляд с хрипящего и трущего горло Джима на готового вот-вот броситься в драку Лена, он болезненно моргнул. 

С трудом дождавшись, пока Спок, явно переживающий внутреннюю катастрофу, не отойдет в сторону, Лен бросился к судорожно хватающему ртом воздух Джиму и принялся осматривать его шею, затем проверил целостность костей лица, конечностей и ребер. На мостике царила тишина, нарушаемая только громким дыханием Джима. 

Спок смотрел куда-то в пол. 

— Я более не пригоден к несению службы по причине своей эмоциональной заинтересованности, — тихо произнес он. 

Боже правый. Лен вспомнил этот параграф. Точнее, положение в Уставе Звездного флота номер шестьсот девятнадцать. Оно гласило, что офицер, эмоционально заинтересованный в выполнении поставленной задачи, должен отказаться от командования либо быть отстранен. Еще в Академии коллеге Лена однажды именно по этой причине пришлось отказаться от проведения операции — пациентом стала его жена.

— Прошу занести время и дату в бортовой журнал, — срывающимся голосом добавил Спок. То, о чем его предупреждал Лен, все-таки произошло, и если бы Спок не заявил об отстранении сам, это пришлось бы сделать ему. В конце концов, где вы видели вулканцев, которые почти плачут, душат подчиненных и не могут вспомнить время и дату? У Лена были все основания запереть его в медотсеке, и именно так он и собирался поступить. Правда, чуть позже — Джим был важнее. 

Медленным шагом Спок двинулся к турболифту, и, секунду помедлив, Ухура кинулась за ним. Отметив это краем глаза, Лен тут же о них забыл, поскольку все-таки обнаружил пару переломов и начинал подозревать разрыв селезенки. 

— А мне нравится этот корабль, — в наступившей тишине вдруг рассмеялся так до конца и не высохший спутник Джима. — Весело тут у вас. 

Лен пожал плечами. 

— Что ж, поздравляю, Джим, — ворчливо сказал он. — У нас нет капитана, нет, черт возьми, того, кем его заменить. 

Губы Джима медленно растянулись в неприятной ухмылке.

— Думаю, есть, — бросил он, высвободился из рук Лена и пересел в капитанское кресло. 

— Что? — вопрос был риторическим, но ему все же ответили: 

— Пайк назначил его первым помощником. 

— Да ты шутишь, — Лен недоверчиво хмыкнул, а затем вдруг вспомнил — Джим действительно рассказывал что-то похожее, только он сам посчитал это неудачной шуткой. 

— Спасибо за поддержку, — иронично бросил Джим, и стало ясно, что он приходит в себя. 

Ухура, проигнорированная Споком, а потому не ушедшая вместе с ним, прошла мимо Джима и ядовито выплюнула:

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что делаете... капитан. 

— Я тоже... — тихо пробормотал он так, что его услышали только Лен и Ухура, а затем, опустив взгляд, ткнул клавишу громкой связи. — Экипаж, внимание, говорит Джеймс Кирк. Мистер Спок сложил себя полномочия, выдвинув меня на должность исполняющего обязанности капитана. Вы ожидали объединения с силами флота — но я приказываю преследовать вражеский корабль, летящий к Земле. Всем находиться на боевых постах. Или они нас, или мы их! Конец связи.

**37**

Не давая Джиму тонуть в водовороте неприятных мыслей, Лен все же утащил его в медотсек. «Всего минут на десять, не больше», — аргументировал он, а теперь уже второй час кряду возился с заживлением ребер. Распластанный на кушетке Джим, для надежности удерживаемый ремнями безопасности, все равно пытался вертеться, то и дело сбивая настройки регенератора.

— Лежи смирно, — в очередной раз повторил Лен. — Иначе печень к ребру прирастет. Потерпи всего полчаса. 

Взглянув на него совершенно отсутствующим взглядом, Джим не к месту хмыкнул и передернул плечами, чуть было снова не заставив съехать с места регенератор. Чертыхнувшись, Лен удержал прибор и подтянул крепления. Лучше пусть останутся синяки, чем срастется что-то не то. Или в результате сбоя на боку вырастут цветные жабры. И будет у «Энтерпрайз» судьба — зеленые капитаны... 

— Эй, я не хочу быть зеленым! — возмутился Джим, и Лен осознал, что большую часть времени ворчал вслух. Пожав плечами — показывать смущение, еще чего не хватало — он вкатил Джиму очередной гипо, на этот раз с витаминами, и отвернулся к рабочему столу. Бюрократию никто не отменял. 

Тот на удивление быстро вынырнул из своей задумчивости — может, сбитый с мысли ворчанием Лена, а может, наконец придя к чему-то конкретному. 

— Боунс... — протянул Джим. 

— Ну? — Лен развернулся к нему. Не то чтобы он был не в духе, нет, но мальчишеские выходки друга его раздражали. Чуть потерпи тот — и из ситуации можно было бы выйти куда менее травматичным путем. Правда, часть вины опять лежала и на самом Лене — мог и бы предупредить. Остановить. Но нет, уставился на происходящее как на голофильм и замер. 

— Ты можешь снять это? — Джим подергал рукой, имея в виду то ли регенератор, то ли ремни безопасности, которые как раз и мешали ему указать на требуемое. 

— Нет, — мотнул головой Лен. — Еще... — он сверился с хронометром. — Еще двадцать три с половиной минуты. 

— Но мне очень нужно, — Джим просительно уставился на него. 

— И что ты собрался делать со сломанными ребрами? — Лен хмыкнул. — На мостик не пущу, отдавай указания отсюда. Вызвать тебе Пашу? 

— Не надо, — Джим качнул головой и снова взглянул на него. 

Чехов, как ни странно, по достоинству оцененный на «Энтерпрайз», оставался за главного уже второй раз. Правда, только из-за вынужденного отсутствия Спока — Лен пометил себе, что того нужно напичкать успокоительным — но все равно, исполнять обязанности капитана для простого энсина — немыслимая привилегия. Впрочем, у них на корабле все шло черт-те как. Первый капитан лично пошел в ловушку к ромуланцам, вместо него командовал кораблем энсин — во всех смыслах, Джим тоже по факту все еще оставался в звании энсина, как и Паша — коммандер брал самоотвод из-за излишней эмоциональности, а главный врач корабля, купившись на жалобный взгляд капитана, не долечив, снимал с него регенератор. 

— И это тоже, — Джим взглядом указал на ремни, ограничившие его подвижность.

Проворчав себе под нос нечто невнятное, но определенно нецензурное, Лен послушно нажал кнопку на панели. Получив свободу, Джим тут же уселся, спустив ноги на пол, и немедленно охнул от резкой боли в боку. Про анальгетики Лен не забыл, он не воспользовался ими специально — процедура не предусматривала особенно сильных болевых ощущений, все же не селезенку (с которой оказалось все в порядке) заращивать, а слабые... Ну, Лен счел, что это будет Джиму на будущее хорошим уроком. 

Правда, сейчас достать гипо пришлось. Будь процедура заживления закончена, Джим испытывал бы лишь легкое неудобство, но в данную минуту... Нет, Лен садистом все-таки не был, несмотря на весь свой медицинский цинизм. 

Джим, однако, отстранил его руку от своей шеи. 

— Перебьюсь, — весело сказал он и потянулся к кителю.

— Додумался до чего-то? — полюбопытствовал Лен, наблюдая, как тот извлекает из внутреннего кармана небольшой падд. 

— Еще как, Боунс, — ухмыльнулся Джим. — Еще как. 

Потыкав в экран с пару минут, он выругался, спрыгнул с кушетки и отошел к компу Лена. Не спрашивая разрешения, зашел в систему, открыл командную консоль и стал править код. Видимо, так, с клавиатурой, ему было гораздо проще, так что закончил он уже секунд через тридцать. 

— Все, — развернувшись к Лену лицом на крутящемся стуле, Джим снова на мгновение поморщился.

— Что — «все»? — Лен оторвался от заполнения документов. — Проблема решена, Нерон перехвачен, Пайк останется жив? 

Джим фыркнул. 

— Нет, Боунс. Но сюда никто не зайдет следующие два часа. — Поймав его панический взгляд в сторону двери, он добавил: — И не выйдет.

Покачав головой, Лен отложил в сторону отчеты и посмотрел на него. 

— Что ты задумал, Джим? — устало спросил он. Не то чтобы он не догадывался, конечно... Но в случае с Джимом всегда все следовало уточнять заранее. 

Поднявшись со стула, тот сделал шаг навстречу к Лену. И еще один, и еще, пока не оказался стоящим прямо меж его разведенных ног. Наклонившись, он снова мимолетно поморщился и уставился Лену в глаза.

— Я наконец-то тебя поймал, — шепотом, словно делясь тайной — известной только им двоим — улыбаясь, сообщил он. 

Лен покачал головой. Возможно, это мнительность или вовсе паранойя, но первым, о чем он он подумал, был вовсе не секс, а погибшая совсем недавно в одном из кораблей флота Гейла. Следующая мысль была о равнодушии Джима, и после этого все намеки на предвкушение покинули его голову. 

Вглядевшись в его лицо, Джим выпрямился и сделал шаг назад сам. 

— Ну почему так, Боунс? — тоскливо спросил он.

— А почему я, Джим? — примерно с той же интонацией переспросил Лен. — Почему не Гейла, почему не йомен Рэнд — она на тебя давно заглядывается. Почему не Спок, в конце концов?

Попытавшись что-то сказать в начале его речи, Джим уже открыл рот, но услышал последнее предложение и закашлялся.

— Почему Спок? — наконец выдавил он. 

Лен пожал плечами. 

— Вы подходите друг другу, — ответил он. 

Нахмурившись, Джим прикрыл глаза и вдруг помотал головой. 

— Ни за что, — рассмеявшись, он снова придвинулся к Лену. 

— А Гейла? 

— А что Гейла?.. — Джим резко помрачнел и потер больной бок. — Мы только спали вместе. Не более. 

Покачав головой, Лен поднял на него взгляд. 

— Твое дерьмовое поведение заставляет меня думать не менее дерьмовые вещи, — проворчал он. — Например, что, если я завтра погибну, то первым делом ты пойдешь трахаться к Споку. 

Он передергивал и был слишком жесток, и сам знал это. Взгляд Джима же резко стал недовольным.

— Я не буду отвечать, — он покачал головой. — Но не выпущу тебя с корабля никуда в ближайшее время.

— Черт подери, — Лен начинал злиться. — Джим, я врач, а не неженка!

— На корабле чертова туча медиков, — тот также повысил голос. — Какого хрена ты собираешься лезть в самый центр событий? Чтобы на самом деле помереть через пять минут? 

— Я, между прочим, хорошо стреляю, — возразил Лен. — И даже шаттл пилотировать научился!

Джим внезапно рассмеялся. 

— Никогда не меняйся, Боунс, — попросил он и наклонился снова. На этот раз гораздо решительней, словно между ними двумя все давно было хорошо, Джим коснулся его губ легким поцелуем. 

Не выдержав, Лен ответил, и спустя несколько минут они уже занимались сексом — привычно-жестким, нетерпеливым и страстным. 

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — повернув голову так, чтобы через плечо видеть его глаза, прошептал Джим. 

— Боюсь, что я тебя куда чаще, — хмыкнув, Лен толкнулся особенно сильно, вызвав тихий вскрик, и сжал руку на его члене.


	6. Часть шестая

**38**

Развалившись голышом на кушетке, довольный Джим следил за Леном.

— Нам нужно незаметно пробраться на борт корабля Нерона, — вслух размышлял он. 

— Джим, туда просто так не ворваться, — Лен покачал головой. Он уже оделся и теперь заканчивал отчеты, решив не терять время зря. 

— Зато можно транспортироваться, — хмыкнул Джим. 

— Это же крайне опасно! — представив себе возможные последствия, Лен вздрогнул. Перемещение работало только на небольшие расстояния, чем дальше — тем больше был шанс оказаться не на Земле, например, а на каком-нибудь Йорктауне, причем по нежизнеспособным частям. Перенос вулканцев на «Энтерпрайз» и так был на грани, а уж транспортация из движущегося в варпе корабля на корабль с другой такой же скоростью казалась истинным сумасшествием.

— Гораздо меньше, чем ты думаешь. — Джим рассмеялся. — Как-то же я оказался здесь? Скотти доработал формулу, сейчас перенастраивает транспортеры и занимается переделкой двигателей. 

— Кстати, откуда ты взял этого Скотти? — ревниво поинтересовался Лен. 

— С дельты Веги, откуда же еще. — Джим развел руками, что, учитывая отсутствие одежды, смотрелось крайне забавно. Но сам он, судя по всему, ощущал себя абсолютно естественно. — Там вообще было странно. Сначала я встретил динозавра, который попытался меня сожрать, потом Спока из будущего параллельного мира, который полез мне в голову, а потом отвел меня к Скотти. 

— Так, подожди, — запутавшись, Лен помотал головой и начал с самого, на его взгляд, важного: — Залез к тебе в голову? 

— Угу, — усевшись, Джим свесил ноги на пол. — Коснулся пальцами лба, и я увидел его прошлое. Себя — в другом мире и гораздо старше. Представляешь, в том мире мы были со Споком лучшими друзьями! 

— Стой, — попросил Лен и схватился за трикодер. В отличие от Джима, он знал о вулканской телепатии достаточно много и понимал, что вторжение в сознание гуманоида с пси-нулевым рейтингом может повлечь за собой не самые хорошие последствия. А человеческая раса по умолчанию стояла на самой низкой отметке пси-шкалы, и именно поэтому Лен напрягся: люди не слишком умели распознавать подобные травмы и еще хуже умели их лечить. Впрочем, кое-что трикодер показывал — особенно если над ним чуть поработать, были в Академии технические гении — так что Лен сейчас встревоженно вглядывался в экран, пытаясь по косвенным признакам определить текущее состояние психики Джима. 

— Голова не болит? — уточнил Лен, заметив повышенный уровень бета-волн.

Джим прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Затем моргнул: 

— Нет, пожалуй, — он поерзал. — Боунс, а спать так и должно хотеться? 

— После секса? — Лен рассмеялся. — Спи, конечно. Тебе стоит сейчас отдохнуть. Погоди, только... — отойдя в сторону, он вытащил со стеллажа установку ТМС и, повернувшись, увидел испуганный взгляд Джима. — Это всего на пять минут, — усмехнувшись, Лен пояснил: — Транскраниальный магнитный стимулятор, снимает побочные эффекты телепатического контакта. 

— Транска... транкра... — попытался повторить за ним Джим. — Тьфу. А это больно? 

— Нет, не беспокойся, — Лен покачал головой и, не выдержав, достал из ящика плед и набросил его на Джима. — Ложись. 

Закрепив обруч стимулятора, он помог Джиму устроиться удобнее и щелкнул панелью управления прибора. Ввел требуемый ритм и границу частоты колебаний: 18 Гц — сверившись с медкартой, Лен решил, что именно такой уровень, с учетом пары часов сна, которые он собирался позволить Джиму, будет наиболее близок к естественному. 

Под легкое гудение стимулятора, расслабившись, Джим прикрыл глаза и, кажется, задремал. Следующие пять минут, что требовались для работы прибора, Лен рассматривал его и размышлял. 

Их отношения здорово изменились за последнее время. Скажи ему кто-нибудь три года назад, что вот этот самовлюбленный синеглазый красавчик станет для него самым близким человеком, Лен рассмеялся бы тому в лицо. Тогда — после поступления в Академию — он, конечно, признавал привлекательность Джима, но всерьез не думал об отношениях с ним. Слишком разный был уровень. Джиму стоило махнуть рукой — и самые красивые девушки падали к его ногам. Он был привлекателен, харизматичен, окутан ореолом славы своего отца-героя — так зачем ему старый ворчливый доктор из провинции? Но Джим упрямо вцепился в него, развлекая, вытаскивая за пределы кампуса, расспрашивая, рассказывая, — и Лен, незаметно для самого себя, поддался на его обаяние и подпустил к себе слишком близко. 

Это уже потом, после он узнал о Тарсусе-IV, об отчиме и вечно отсутствующей матери, о проблемах со здоровьем — и только тогда понял, чем привлек Джима. Лен был одинок — он развелся, не виделся с дочерью, которой отдавал все свое внимание последние годы. И именно эту потребность заботиться о ком-то — безвозмездно, отдавая всего себя — увидел в нем Джим. Сам недолюбленный и недоласканный в детстве, тот теперь бессознательно искал кого-то, кто стал бы для него защитой от окружающего мира — каменной стеной. Греясь в тепле заботы Лена, Джим сам расплачивался тем же: не получая любви ранее, он не знал взаимности. Начав с отношений между родителями и детьми, он автоматически переносил приобретенное недоверие в сферу личных отношений. И, пожалуй, Лен был близок ему именно из-за своего дерьмового характера: заботу он компенсировал длительным ворчанием, а любовь — еще большей заботой. Видимо, именно это стало для Джима наркотиком, заставлявшим его возвращаться к Лену снова и снова.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Лен в очередной раз окинул взглядом спящего Джима. Кажется, это была его карма — привлекать тех, кто неосознанно искал в окружающих отца. Сначала Паша, с его детской влюбленностью, растянувшейся на долгие годы — Лен надеялся, что тот повзрослеет и поймет, что ему на самом деле нужно, — затем Джос, которая видела отца последний раз лет в пять, и наконец Джим. Большая часть иронии заключалась в том, что сам Лен познакомился с собственным папой всего несколько лет назад и большую часть времени действовал сугубо инстинктивно. Все-таки исследования семейного воспитания не врали, для полноценного развития ребенку нужна полная семья, две социальные гендерные роли, с которых он мог бы брать пример. 

Для Лена таким примером мужчины стал дед. Тот никогда не был женат и не хотел этого, и дочь получил только из-за случайной интрижки. Бабушка же — мать Мириам — умерла, когда той было лет шесть, и дед был вынужден растить сначала ее, а затем и самого Лена, и быть примером для подражания, не оставляя при этом любимой работы. Может быть, именно поэтому Лену не удалось удержать распадающийся брак: привыкнув к определенному паттерну отношений дома, он неосознанно пытался повторить его сам — и прогадал. Джос не нужен был муж, отдающий всего себя работе и ребенку, в первую очередь ей требовалось внимание к ней самой: как к женщине, к личности, партнеру. Но, не видя в своей семье подобного ранее, Лен считал мишурой слова о любви, беспричинные подарки, как и любые внешние проявления своих чувств, доказывая их делом. Он работал, содержал семью, уделял время дочери — и, по его мнению, этого было достаточно. 

Может быть, именно поэтому отношения с мужчиной для Лена были гораздо проще, чем с любой из женщин. Основы психологии — «женщины любят ушами», для мужчин же гораздо важнее действия. И это подходило ему как нельзя лучше. 

Мысли Лена снова вернулись к Джиму. Если с мотивацией Джима ему все было ясно — все же он был неплохим психологом — то со своей собственной все было гораздо сложнее. Почему Джим? Почему не Паша, которого можно было обнадежить на будущее, почему, например, не Сулу, который тоже был гомосексуалом, женившимся всего полгода назад? То есть у Лена было время: за два с лишним года, если бы он хотел, давно сумел бы сблизиться с ним. 

Когда Лен думал на эту тему, ему все чаще казалось, что нет никакой разницы в том, кого любить, как бы кощунственно это ни звучало. Все чувства, испытываемые человеком, продуцировались его собственной психикой и физиологией. Расставаясь с одним партнером, со временем находишь другого, проецируешь в его сторону все те же чувства, и так по кругу. А при новом расставании старательно работаешь с защитными механизмами собственного организма — запрещающий любить мозг больше не выдает телу команду выделять определенный набор гормонов, и организм, не получая привычную их дозу, страдает от синдрома отмены. 

Механизм Лен понимал легко — одно ему оставалось неясно. Почему, черт подери, именно Джим?

Сняв с него обруч стимулятора, Лен убрал прибор. Поправив на Джиме плед, он собрал чемоданчик с гипо и, закрыв за собой дверную панель на личный код, двинулся к лифту. Пожалуй, пара часов у него еще была.

**39**

Спок открыл быстро. Лен угадал — тот медитировал в своей каюте, температура в которой явно зашкаливала. Обычно климатической нормой для вулканцев была вилка от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти с половиной градусов, но здесь было явно за сорок. Поэтому первым делом, бесцеремонно пройдя внутрь, Лен крутнул регулятор, возвращая показатели к стандартным вулканским тридцати.

— Доктор Маккой, — начал Спок, определенно рассерженный его наглостью. Не отвечая, Лен раскрыл чемоданчик и принялся заряжать гипо. — Доктор Маккой, вы не имеете права находиться здесь...

— Не имею права? — Лен в ярости поднял голову. — Мистер Спок, вам напомнить наш последний разговор в медотсеке? Вы взрослый, разумный — хотя я иногда в этом сомневаюсь — вулканец и способны сделать простейшие логические выводы! Вы помните, о чем я предупреждал вас в прошлый раз? 

— О том, что моя эмоциональность может привести к неприятным последствиям, — тихо ответил Спок. Неестественно выпрямившись — словно палку проглотил, подумал Лен — он сложил подрагивающие руки за спиной.

— И только посмейте сказать, что я был неправ, после того, что произошло на мостике! — повысил голос Лен. — Если бы вы не сняли с себя полномочия, это сделал бы я!

— Тогда что вы делаете здесь, доктор? — с прохладным недоумением уточнил Спок. — Текущее положение дел определенно в ваших интересах: ваш друг исполняет обязанности капитана, вы — начальник медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», я отстранен от должности и покину корабль при первой же возможности.

Лен вздохнул. Разговор обещал быть непростым. Отложив уже заряженный гипо в сторону, он облокотился о стол и сложил на груди руки.

— Ты читал личное дело Джима Кирка? — спросил он, уже гораздо менее официально. 

— Да, — Спок кивнул. — Но я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет... 

— Самое прямое, — прервал его Лен. — Уверен, ты с легкостью вспомнишь количество взысканий за все время его обучения, а я не менее легко могу рассказать тебе о каждом из них в подробностях. Но... — он поднял руку, показывая, что еще не закончил — Но в каждой из историй будет один повторяющийся фактор: Джим Кирк, который лезет на рожон и проигрывает, если его некому вовремя остановить. 

Спок молчал. 

— Ты понимаешь, зачем нужен мне? — хмыкнул Лен. — Нужен Джиму? Мы сейчас в такой заднице, в которой не бывали еще ни разу. Весь экипаж — неопытные юнцы, и только у тебя за спиной пятилетняя миссия в качестве первого помощника капитана Пайка. Против нас — псих-ромуланец из альтернативной истории, и ты знаешь, что Джим может не остановиться вовремя. 

— У меня есть два вопроса, — медленно начал Спок. — Первое: откуда вы знаете, что это альтернативная история?

Лен пожал плечами.

— Видишь ли, на дельте Веги, куда ты так любезно выбросил Джима, он встретил версию тебя из той самой альтернативной реальности, которая залезла к нему в голову с помощью этого вашего вулканского моджо, — он покрутил рукой, — и рассказала ему об этой самой реальности. Подробнее я не знаю, — предупредил Лен. — Спроси у Джима сам. 

— Вулканского моджо?.. — недоуменно повторил Спок.

— Ну, телепатии. 

— Он... я использовал мелдинг? — теперь тот казался совсем ошарашенным. 

— Если вы называете это так, то, видимо, да.

— И Кирк в порядке? 

Лен задумчиво взглянул на него. 

— Из того, что нашел я — повышен уровень бета-волн, но это и неудивительно, учитывая последние события. Пожалуй, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты взглянул сам, — признал он. 

— И это возвращает нас к моему второму вопросу, — отметил Спок. — Доктор Маккой, вы хотите, чтобы я остался на корабле для помощи Джиму Кирку? 

— Быть его первым помощником, да, — подтвердил Лен. — Капитанское кресло он тебе уже не отдаст, а вот помощь примет, если ты поведешь себя грамотно. 

— Доктор Маккой, — Спок уставился ему в глаза. — Вы осознаете, что прямо сейчас я испытываю по отношению к Кирку единственное желание — не видеть его больше никогда? 

— А ты злопамятен, — хмыкнул Лен и хлопнул рукой по чемоданчику. — Вот поэтому я здесь. — Взяв в руки гипо, он велел: — Подставь шею. 

Спок выполнил приказ.

Разрядив шприц с нормотимиком, Лен продолжил: 

— А по поводу Джима — не злись на него. Он специально доводил тебя, — он покачал головой в ответ на изумленный взгляд Спока. — Не знаю, зачем, но уверен, что на самом деле он так не думал. Я слишком давно его знаю, поверь мне. 

— Зачем — очевидно, — Спок наконец собрался с мыслями. Или уже начинало действовать лекарство, неважно. — Он хотел добиться именно моего срыва. И сделал это единственно верным способом, что означает только одно: этот вариант подсказал ему я сам. 

— Значит, другому тебе кровь из носу нужно было сделать Джима капитаном, — Лен пожал плечами. 

— Но зачем? 

— Спроси у Джима, — развел руками Лен и, подхватив чемоданчик, направился к выходу. Прибавил обратно температуру в комнате и напоследок обернулся:

— Спок? 

— Доктор Маккой? 

— Поешь, — посоветовал Лен и вышел.

 

Вернувшись в медотсек, Лен разбудил Джима, который и утащил его за собой на мостик. Кажется, присутствие рядом с капитаном начальника медицинской службы становилось если не новым пунктом в уставе, то хотя бы традицией. 

— Нам нужно незаметно пробраться на борт корабля Нерона, — развалившись в кресле, повторил Джим.

— Может получиться, только если использовать транспортацию, — отметил Лен, скрестив руку на груди. — Но незаметно попасть туда не получится. 

— Капитан Кирк! — Паша развернулся к ним от консоли.

— Да, Чехов, в чем дело? — чуть недовольно откликнулся Джим. Лен скосил на него взгляд — ревнует, что ли?

— Просчитав курс, взятый «Нарадой» у Вулкана, я выяснил, — Паша вскочил и с нетерпением подошел ближе, — что Нерон будет проходить мимо Сатурна. Вы сказали, что мы должны быть для них невидимыми? Если мы разгонимся до варп-4 и выйдем в обычный космос позади одной из лун Сатурна, ну, Титана, магнитное искажение, вызванное кольцами Сатурна, сделает нас невидимыми для их сенсоров! А уже оттуда, если не будет помех, мы сможем попасть на их корабль!

Если в начале его речи Джим казался расслабленным, то парой секунд спустя уже стоял, внимательно вслушиваясь и то и дело кидая вопросительный взгляд на Лена. 

— Может получиться, — отметил стоящий позади Скотти. Оглянувшись, Лен увидел, что тот уже переоделся в привычную красную инженерную форменку, а также что вокруг них троих столпились и все остальные.

Повернувшись обратно, Лен бросил на Пашу взгляд. Прошло всего несколько минут после заданного Джимом вопроса, а тот уже сумел просчитать ситуацию и найти неплохой вариант. 

— Малыш, сколько тебе лет? — недоверчиво переспросил он. Должно было выйти поощрительно — вроде «в таком возрасте и такие познания», получилось почти по-хамски, словно указание «не лезь не в свое дело, мальчишка». Впрочем, Паша, кажется, понял, что он имел в виду, и, просияв, вытянулся и отрапортовал: 

— Семнадцать, сэр! — как будто Лен этого не знал, будто они не обсуждали этого сутки назад. Словно одного этого вопроса Паше уже достаточно было достаточно, чтобы посчитать его знаком внимания от своего кумира. 

Впрочем, они оба сейчас играли на публику. Лен — спрашивая очевидное, пусть и сорвавшись на привычное «малыш», Паша же — называя его «сэр».

— О, прекрасно, ему семнадцать, — в сторону пробормотал Лен доигрывая роль, и это непроизвольно вышло еще более по-хамски. 

— Доктор... — раздалось от входа. Обернувшись, Лен встретил взглядом замершего на пороге Спока и улыбнулся ему. Получил в ответ намек на улыбку и легкий, еле заметный кивок. Спустившись к ним, Спок продолжил: — Мистер Чехов прав, я подтверждаю данные его телеметрии. Если мистер Сулу выведет нас в нужную точку, я спущусь на корабль Нерона, выкраду генератор черных дыр, и, если это возможно, вызволю капитана Пайка.

— Я не разрешаю вам это делать, мистер Спок, — возразил Джим, а Лен спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кажется, его план о составлении пары «авантюрист-капитан — трезвомыслящий первый помощник» только что дал сбой. Коммандер оказался склонен к идиотским идеям ничуть не меньше самого капитана. 

Спок качнул головой. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо спокойнее и уравновешеннее, чем всего час назад, словно одного визита Лена с нормотимиком хватило, чтобы вернуть утраченное самообладание. Или чтобы определиться с дальнейшим жизненным путем, внезапно подумал он.

— У ромуланцев и вулканцев были общие предки, — сказал Спок. — Это облегчит мне доступ к их бортовому компьютеру и поиска генератора черных дыр. Кроме того, моя мать с Земли, это единственный оставшийся у меня дом. 

Лен отвел глаза в сторону. Спок поступил логично — поняв, что ему придется остаться на «Энтерпрайз» в любом случае, он не стал отказываться, а нашел для себя собственный стимул. Так отчего же Лену было так стыдно перед ним? 

Джим сделал паузу, а потом шагнул вперед. 

— Мы пойдем вместе, — сказал он. Лен тихо выругался на русском, заставив Пашу покраснеть. 

— Я бы процитировал положение Устава, но вы его проигнорируете, — отозвался Спок и быстро глянул на Лена. Лен благодарно кивнул.

— Ну вот видишь, мы уже понимаем друг друга, — рассмеялся Джим. Хлопнув Спока по плечу, он направился к выходу. 

Лен остался следить за происходящим на мостике. Провожать капитана к транспортеру, словно шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, он счел неуместным.

**40**

«Энтерпрайз» вышел из варпа в заранее определенной точке позади Титана без отклонений. Скотти, занявший место в транспортаторной — ему пришлось управлять усовершенствованным им самим механизмом — получив сообщение, съязвил по этому поводу скептическое: «Невероятно, но корабль в расчетной точке».

Перед отправлением Джим напоследок связался с мостиком: 

— Послушайте, мистер Сулу, — велел он, — если вы посчитаете нужным, открывайте по неприятелю огонь, даже если мы будем у них на борту. 

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Сулу и переглянулся с Пашей.

— Мы выйдем на связь, только когда будем готовы к обратной транспортации, — тихо предупредил Джим.

— Удачи, — тихо пожелал Сулу, отключил связь, а Лен присел на подлокотник капитанского кресла. Ему было откровенно нечем заняться: подчиненные знали свое дело, медотсек в любую секунду был готов принимать раненых, а на мостик поступала хоть какая-то информация о происходящем.

 

Минут десять на мостике царила напряженная тишина. Но только до тех пор, пока сенсоры корабля не зафиксировали яркую вспышку, огласив помещения пронзительной сиреной. 

— Они активировали бур, — выкрикнул Паша, яростно набирая что-то на консоли. Это значило только одно — Землю ждала та же участь, что и Вулкан.

— Связь транспортера не работает, — на мостик стремительно ворвалась Ухура. — Сулу, скажи, что ты их видишь, иначе мы не сможем перенести их назад!

Лен тихо хмыкнул: причину тревоги он понимал. Как-то раз, целеустремленно куда-то шагая по жилому отсеку, он издали видел, как целуются Спок и Ухура. Впрочем, не то чтобы сам Лен волновался меньше нее — разве что за другого человека. 

Сулу раздраженно хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику: 

— Теперь Кирк и Спок сами по себе. 

А вот теперь Лен начал беспокоиться куда сильнее. Учитывая способность Джима влипать в приключения, повод у него был, и неслабый. Не помогало даже теоретическое присутствие на «Нараде» Спока — может, этого остроухого уже давно убили, и Джим там теперь один. Или хуже: убили Джима, а Спок, вернувшись — если они восстановят транспортатор — только разведет руками и виновато опустит взгляд. Ну и совсем дурацкий вариант: Спок спасет Джиму жизнь, они будут вместе, а Лен и Ухура останутся за бортом. 

Помотав головой, Лен попытался отогнать идиотские мысли, списав их на свое состояние. Помогла ему в этом очередная вспышка на экране: на их глазах бур, только что спускавшийся от «Нарады» к Земле, развалился на части. Мелкие точки на карте радара — беспилотники — то и дело гасли, затем вспыхивали новые. Кто-то явно уничтожал их, хотя с ромуланского корабля взлетали новые, и, осознав это, Лен почувствовал надежду. Хоть кто-то — или Джим, или Спок, или даже они оба — был еще жив. 

Лен все смотрел то на экран, то на радар — и моргнув, упустил момент, когда «Нарада» исчезла, уйдя в варп. Коротко выругавшись, Паша, выглядевший сейчас гораздо взрослее своих семнадцати, застучал по клавишам консоли, коротко переговариваясь с Сулу, а затем кто-то из них — Лен не обратил внимания — двинул рычаг управления двигателем вперед до отказа. 

«Энтерпрайз» сорвался в варп, судя по тряске и перегрузке — на максимальный возможный в принципе для этого корабля. Лен, первый раз бывший на способным на такую скорость судне, чуть было не свалился с подлокотника в само капитанское кресло — ни Паша, ни Сулу явно не нежничали с управлением, уступая качеству в угоду скорости. 

Лена охватила паника: уже почти было забытая аэрофобия вдруг проснулась, и некому было его успокоить. Поерзав, он оглянулся по сторонам — все были заняты своим делом — и потянулся к карману с фляжкой. Достать ее, правда, не успел: «Энтерпрайз» вышел в открытый космос и сразу оказался атакован новыми беспилотниками. Лавируя, Сулу увел корабль в сторону, Павел корректировал траекторию, а Лен все-таки свалился в кресло да так в нем и остался, вцепившись в подлокотники и уже передумав пить. 

Происходящее на экране нервировало его со страшной силой: все-таки, пока ему самому не грозила опасность, Лен не мог отстраниться от ситуации. Обстрел «Нарады», на которой был Джим — и Спок — не давал прийти в себя, а собственное бессилие раздражало. 

— Связь восстановлена! — раздался на весь мостик голос Скотти, и тут же, следом, панический — Джима: 

— «Энтерпрайз», давай!

Лен вздрогнул, а секунду спустя почти половина «Нарады» на экране вспыхнула ярким пламенем. Помедлив какой-то миг, он со всех ног бросился в транспортаторную.

 

— Джим! — Лен первым, обогнав всех остальных, даже медиков, которым было добираться гораздо ближе, вбежал внутрь, чуть было не протаранив собой слишком медленно раздвигающиеся двери. 

— Боунс! — выкрикнул в ответ тот, и Лен понятия не имел, чего в его голосе было больше: облегчения или тревоги, и тут же, стоило Споку сойти с платформы, понял, в чем причина: Джим с трудом удерживал из последних сил держащегося на ногах капитана Пайка. 

Перехватив его, Лен пробормотал: «Держу», и Джима тут же оттеснила в сторону Чепел с медсестрами. Не отпуская Пайка, на ходу он задрал тому рукав, помогая нацепить капельницу, и заторопился в сторону медотсека. Каталку вот-вот должны были подвезти, но, судя по количеству крови, времени не было совсем. 

— А хорошо получилось, — хвастливо выкрикнул им вслед Скотти, и Лен отметил для себя, что нужно будет его поблагодарить. Но — потом. Сейчас внимания требовал пациент.

 

Операцию взяла на себя Чепел, и, пожалуй, Лен был ей благодарен. Она специализировалась на экстренной человеческой хирургии, и сейчас это был как раз ее профиль. Но основной причиной нежелания оперировать было не то, что у Лена тряслись руки или что-то типа того — нет, наоборот, только увидев переместившихся Джима, Пайка и Спока, он мгновенно пришел в себя, но сейчас все его мысли занимало происходящее на мостике. Кроме того, и Джима, и Спока также требовалось осмотреть — второй раз за день, черт побери — и Лен сомневался, что кто-то, кроме него самого, в силах это сделать. 

На мостик он попал как раз вовремя. 

— Говорит Джеймс Ти Кирк, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз», — холодно проговорил Джим. Он и Спок стояли рядом, а на экране перед ними был Нерон с уже привычно замершим за его спиной встрепанным Никитой. 

Джим продолжил: 

— Вы в опасности, вам грозит сингулярность. Вы не уцелеете без помощи, которую мы можем оказать. 

Развернувшись спиной к экрану, Спок наклонился к уху Джима и спросил: 

— Капитан, что вы делаете? 

Лен вдруг осознал две вещи: первое — что происходящее всего лишь часть очередного плана Джима, и второе — что Джим все еще капитан. Не просто по своей воле, но по мнению всей команды, послушно выполняющей его распоряжения. 

— Проявляю милосердие, чтобы добиться мира с ромуланцами. Логика, Спок, — Джим тихо хмыкнул, — я думал, ты оценишь. 

— Нет, едва ли... — Спок ошеломленно покачал головой. 

— Я лучше переживу гибель Ромулуса тысячу раз, — раздался голос Нерона, и оба они разом обернулись к экрану. Спелись, подумал Лен, и в очередной раз ощутил непрошенную ревность. — И умру в агонии, чем приму у вас помощь! 

— Как угодно, — тихо, но жестко проговорил Джим и уже повернулся, собираясь отойти в сторону, но был остановлен громким хрипом из динамиком. Лен, который тоже отвел было взгляд в сторону, посмотрел на экран. Картина его ошеломила. Никита — тот самый Никита, стоявший у Нерона за спиной, выросший в детдоме и знакомый Лену уже почти с десяток лет — на их глазах перерезал Нерону горло. Аккуратно, ведя ножом на себя, чтобы не испачкаться в крови, абсолютно хладнокровно. Закончив, Никита вытер лезвие об одежду уже мертвого Нерона и столкнул того с кресла куда-то в сторону.

— Зато я могу принять вашу помощь, — невозмутимо сообщил он и спустя мгновение добавил: — Только побыстрее, пожалуйста.

**41**

— Очаровательно, — подытожил Спок, и все завертелось.

Лен потянулся к комму и сообщил дежурному в медотсеке о скором прибытии в транспортаторную раненых; бросившись к капитанскому креслу, Джим по громкой связи безостановочно отдавал команды — сначала Скотти, затем безопасникам. 

— Их начинает затягивать! — выкрикнул со своего места Паша. — Нам нужно покинуть горизонт событий через десять минут, иначе мы тоже погибнем!

— Мост Эйнштейна-Розена! — доложил Спок. — Хронометрирую. 

— Нас сносит в сторону, — Сулу защелкал кнопками консоли. 

— Мы в эргосфере, — не поворачиваясь, пояснил Паша и повысил голос: — Мистер Спок, мне нужны расчеты траектории выхода!

Лен слушал их переговоры вполуха, не отрываясь от коммуникатора и на самом-то деле понимая не так уж много. Слова были знакомыми, да и курс физики он слушал, но ни одного термина из услышанных не понимал. Впрочем, нужды в объяснениях не было: происходящее на экране говорило само за себя. 

Позади «Нарады» медленно формировался... вихрь? Изгиб пространства? Кажется, на лекции это называли «червоточиной», и, разрастаясь, она создавала гравитационный коллапс, заставляя сенсоры «Энтерпрайз» зашкаливать. 

Примерно в эту секунду включилась красная сирена. 

— Какого черта?! — вскрикнул Паша и снова уткнулся в консоль, яростно тыкая по кнопкам. 

— Это красная материя, — отвлекшись на секунду, пояснил Спок. — Как антиматерия, только хуже. В контейнере она находилась в метастабильном состоянии, но стоило разрушить его, и создалась сингулярность. 

— Энсин Дэвис, как перемещение? — нажал кнопку на подлокотнике кресла Джим. 

— Половина экипажа здесь, сэр! — отчитался тот. — Медики и безопасники уже прибыли! 

— Продолжайте, — велел Джим и тут же вздрогнул, вглядевшись в экран. — Мы в горизонте событий, черт нас всех побери! 

Лен хмыкнул — это выражение был совершенно ему не свойственно и, скорее всего, появилось в словаре Джима благодаря самому Лену. 

— Нас затягивает в гравитационный колодец! — сообщил Скотти по громкой связи. 

Джим выругался. 

— Максимальный варп!

— Я все соки выжимаю, капитан!

 

«Энтерпрайз» несло к «Нараде», находящейся на самом краю огромной «черной дыры». Пространство корежило и сминало словно лист бумаги, и переборки корабля потрескивали так громко, что временами заглушали звуки сирены. Когда Паша отвлекся от консоли на секунду, собираясь что-то сказать, по потолку прошла огромная трещина.

— Нас вызывают! — Паша развернулся обратно к консоли. Сейчас от него требовалось все возможное внимание: расчет траектории, причем такой, чтобы удержаться на краю сингулярности и не свалиться внутрь. Потому что уход в «черную дыру» для всех них значил если не смерть от искривления пространства, то попадание в совершенно новую Вселенную, с неизвестными физическими константами и законами, а значит, смерть при любом исходе событий. 

Нужно было искать решение. Максимального варпа не хватало, чтобы выйти обратно в эргосферу — «черная дыра» не выпускала добычу даже на сверхсветовой скорости, втягивая в себя и пожирая все, что находилось поблизости. 

Повинуясь кивку напряженного Джима, Паша включил связь, и на экране снова оказался Никита. Лен вздрогнул. 

— Почему ты все еще там? — не выдержав, первым спросил он. Это было невежливо и вообще-то не по уставу — говорить вперед капитана, но ему было немного плевать. Джим бы понял. 

— Почему вы все еще там? — Никита раздраженно смотрел на них с экрана. — Я уйду последним. 

— Не хватает мощности, — бросил Джим.

— Тогда я остаюсь.

— Какого черта, Ник? — одновременно с ошеломленным «Почему?!» самого Лена

Паша на миг оторвался от консоли, и секунду спустя корабль тряхнуло. Повинуясь тычку в бок от Сулу, Паша снова защелкал по кнопкам.

— Я взорву «Нараду», и волной от взрыва вас отнесет на безопасное расстояние. 

— Может получиться, — напряженно хмыкнул Скотти, все еще слушавший разговор по громкой связи. — Мистер Спок, мне нужны расчеты!

— Минуту, мистер Скотт, — отозвался тот. 

— Иначе вы не выберетесь, — продолжил Никита. — Вы уже в горловине, и вас разворачивает.

— Почему ты обязан делать это сам? — со своего места спросил Лен. — Почему нельзя просто расстрелять «Нараду», когда на ней уже никого не будет? 

Никита покачал головой.

— Здесь слишком хорошие щиты, — признался он. — Даже сейчас. Пока вы будете пробивать их, вас затянет окончательно. Я же их снять не смогу.

— Готово, мистер Скотт, — Спок поднял голову. 

— Минуту... — пробормотал тот. — Парень, если ты готов, то давай прямо сейчас, иначе мы не выберемся. И спасибо тебе большое. хотя я понимаю, что... 

— Не нужно, — отрезал Никита. — Прощайте. 

Он оборвал связь. Лен с опозданием дернулся к экрану — остановить, притормозить, в крайнем случае, попросить Джима сделать хоть что-то, дать заменить Никиту собой — но был остановлен внимательным и острым взглядом Паши, буквально пригвоздившим его обратно к месту. 

Главный экран — на самом деле обычный иллюминатор с проецирующимся на него изображением и данными приборов — треснул с тихим звоном. 

— Давай-давай-давай, — напряженно пробормотал Джим, вглядываясь в «Нараду». И Никита не подвел — корабль полыхнул разом, сильно и целиком, создав огромной силы гравитационную волну, потащившую «Энтерпрайз» куда-то назад. — Варп, Скотти, уходим отсюда! 

— Он взорвал остатки красной материи, — покачал головой Спок. — Мощностей их варп-ядра не хватило бы на взрыв такой силы. 

— Да хоть саму звезду, — огрызнулся Джим, заглушая и сирену, и новый треск переборок. — Нам все равно не хватает мощности!

— Я могу отстрелить наши движки, — судя по голосу, Скотти панически бегал по инженерному отсеку, то и дело уворачиваясь от выстрелов, — настолько все трещало и гудело. — И вы подстрелите их, и нас отнесет еще дальше. Правда, потом нам придется тащиться на досветовой... 

— Плевать! — даже не дослушав, выкрикнул Джим. — Вытащи нас отсюда! 

— Тогда три... — начал Скотти. — Две... Одна... Стреляйте, черт бы вас побрал!

На треснувшем экране с трудом можно было различить, как от «Энтерпрайз» отделились и быстро поплыли к «черной дыре» несколько темных предметов, через секунду вспыхнувших — это Сулу подбил их с бортовых фазеров. 

На этот раз эпицентр взрыва был гораздо ближе, и получившаяся волна, соответственно, была сильнее. Не удержавшись на ногах, Лен упал и, приземлившись на спину, откатился в сторону. Остальных, пристегнутых ремнями безопасности, мотнуло так, что раздался отчетливый треск. И если тот же Спок банально удержался за консоль, то легонькую Ухуру выбросило с места и потащило куда-то к Лену. 

«Энтерпрайз» трясло и тащило назад, в открытый космос, в сторону от сингулярности. И это все продолжалось и продолжалось, пока вдруг резко не кончилось. Последний толчок — и резкая тишина, замолкла даже сирена. Лен, ворча себе под нос, поднялся с пола, помог встать Ухуре и отпустил ее к дернувшемуся навстречу Споку. Сам же, всем весом оперевшись о поручень, наконец с облегчением вздохнул. 

Все закончилось. Они выжили.

**42**

— И долго нам так тащиться? — обращаясь куда-то в пустоту, спросил Лен.

Они шли к Земле на досветовой скорости второй день; время тянулось крайне медленно. После того, как «Энтерпрайз» все-таки вырвался из гравитационного плена, Лен отправился в медотсек, где оперировал весь остаток гамма- и свою рабочую альфа-смену и своих, и ромуланцев. Затем банально отсыпался, и теперь, заскучав, снова вернулся на мостик. 

— Пару месяцев, не меньше, — крутнулся в кресле Сулу. Сейчас он сидел за консолью в компании незнакомого Лену энсина — Паша обычно выходил в гамма-смену. — Если, конечно, наш сигнал не поймают раньше и не отбуксируют к Земле другие. 

— А что со связью? 

— Повреждена, — откликнулся Спок. Он, казалось, вообще никогда не спал, постоянно находясь на рабочем месте, но Лен помнил, что обычно вулканцам достаточно четырех часов отдыха в сутки. — Вероятность успешной отправки сигнала составляет шестьдесят два целых и семь десятых процента, и у нас нет ни единой возможности проверить, ушел ли он на самом деле. В любом случае, мы повторяем сигнал каждые три часа.

Лен задумался. 

— Два месяца... Я не уверен, что медикаментов хватит на такой срок, — наконец проворчал он. — Все укомплектовывалось в спешке.

Покачав головой, Спок кивнул на пустое капитанское кресло.

— Подайте запрос капитану, — посоветовал он, и в его голосе Лену вдруг послышалось ехидство. Подняв голову, он бросил на Спока взгляд и внезапно наткнулся на широкую улыбку. Недоуменно моргнув — вулканец улыбается? — Лен нахмурился. 

— Не хотите ли зайти в медотсек, коммандер? — провокационно поинтересовался он. — Вам определенно следует пройти плановый осмотр. 

Привычная маска равнодушия мгновенно вернулась на лицо Спока. 

— Я в порядке, доктор.

Лен усмехнулся и двинулся к турболифту.

 

К Джиму он не собирался — даже в случае, если медикаменты на самом деле кончатся. Проку все равно от запроса не будет — пополнить запасы негде. Они шли к Земле кратчайшим маршрутом, без промежуточных остановок. Да, было несколько баз почти по пути, но с их досветовой скоростью только от ближайшей точки маршрута до планеты пришлось бы тащиться с пару недель, не меньше. А на месте — неизвестно, сколько ждать буксир, который смог бы перегнать «Энтерпрайз» к Земле, захватив с собой весь экипаж. Проще было лететь самим.

Кроме того, Лен в принципе не слишком хотел видеться с Джимом. Или с Пашей, или с кем-то еще — особенно наедине. На душе у него было погано — как обычно, из-за собственного бессилия, усугублявшегося собственным же равнодушием.

Если бы он хотел, если бы он приложил усилия — хоть на каплю больше — возможно, ему бы удалось уговорить Никиту покинуть «Нараду» и как-то иначе решить вопрос с ее подрывом. Но нет, Лен стоял столбом и просто смотрел на экран, даже не попытавшись что-то сделать. Так что повод для самобичевания у него был железный. 

Панели турболифта раскрылись, и за ними оказался Паша. Лен нахмурился. 

— О, а я как раз искал вас, — заулыбался тот. 

— Зачем? — Лен вышел в коридор и зашагал к кабинету. 

— Вы не хотите кое-что обсудить? 

Остановившись, Лен развернулся к нему. Внимательно посмотрел, прикинул — нет, кажется, речь шла о чем-то серьезнее, чем просто симпатия к начальнику медицинского отсека. 

— Ну, давай, — вздохнув, он ввел код допуска и распахнул дверь. Пропустил Пашу, прошел внутрь сам и уселся в кресло. — И что привело тебя сюда?

— Ты винишь себя? — Паша замер у входа. 

— За что? — Лен недоуменно взглянул на него. 

— За Никиту. 

Промолчав, Лен отвел взгляд в сторону. 

— Значит, винишь, — подытожил Паша. Грустно усмехнувшись, он сделал пару шагов и устроился на кушетке. — Почему? Потому что мог его остановить?

— Не совсем, — качнул головой Лен. — За то, что даже не попытался. 

— И правильно сделал, — уверенности Паши можно было лишь позавидовать. — Он все равно бы не ушел, а мы бы потеряли время и могли также погибнуть. 

— Ты так уверен? 

Паша кивнул. 

— Если он находился там все это время и был за спиной Нерона, а не в тюрьме и не на свободе, то он был там добровольно, — объяснил он. — Ник всегда такой... был таким. 

— Это не мешает мне ненавидеть себя за то, что даже не попытался, — буркнул Лен себе под нос. 

— Пять лет назад тебе это не мешало, — хмыкнул Паша. 

Встав, Лен отошел к голоокну и уставился на созвездия. 

— С чего ты взял? — не поворачиваясь, спросил он. 

— В любом случае, тогда ты тоже был прав.

— Что? Почему? — Лен быстро глянул на него.

— Потому что иногда нужно давать людям жить самим, — Паша развел руками. — Даже если человек хочет умереть.

— Ты хотел умереть? — ошарашенно переспросил Лен.

— Что? — смутился Паша. — Нет, я про Никиту. А я... Я понятия не имею, что было бы, если бы Айван не забрал меня. Пошел учиться бы куда-нибудь, стал каким-нибудь техником и никогда не побывал в космосе. Не встретился бы с тобой... — он покраснел. — Не побывал бы под началом капитана Кирка, в конце концов. Жаль, что он уйдет с «Энтерпрайз».

Лен задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по стеклу голоокна. 

— Я боюсь, Пайк не вернется, — признался он, благоразумно оставив без внимания предыдущее предложение. 

— С ним что-то не так? — Паша напрягся. 

Кивнув, Лен все-таки вернулся обратно в кресло.

— Не уверен, что он сможет ходить ближайший год. На Земле, конечно, лучшие врачи, но... — он пожал плечами. — Мы не волшебники. Слишком серьезные повреждения позвоночного столба. Не знаю, что творилось там, на «Нараде», но почти всех, кого успели спасти, пришлось оперировать. И это я еще не осматривал ни Кирка, ни Спока. 

— Значит, «Энтерпрайз» будет нужен новый капитан... — Паша размышлял вслух. — Мистер Спок? 

— Наверняка, — Лен кивнул. — Есть опыт, уже летал именно на этом корабле, отличные характеристики. 

— Я тогда, наверное, уйду. — подумал вслух Паша. — На какое-нибудь дообучение или что-то вроде того. 

— Не хочешь работать с ним? — нахмурился Лен.

— Без мистера Кирка — нет. И... без тебя, — Паша развел руками. — А ты же останешься с ним, да? 

Лен покачал головой.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я даже не знаю, что между нами происходит, как я могу быть уверен в остальном? 

— Значит, у меня еще есть надежда? — с невинным выражением лица осведомился Паша.

— Эй, малыш, тебе все еще семнадцать! — Лен возмущенно уставился на него. 

Паша рассмеялся. 

— Я же должен был попытаться, да? — подмигнул он и встал. 

Не выдержав, за секунду до выхода Лен окликнул его. 

— Паша, — и сам удивился: впервые за долгое время он назвал его по имени. — Значит, я поступил правильно? 

Тот оглянулся и, помолчав пару мгновений, ответил:

— Да. Оба раза. — И вышел за дверь.

**43**

Закончив отчеты по проведенным операциям, Лен отправился в свою каюту, решив провести время с пользой и проспать остаток времени до альфа-смены. Внутри его ждал сюрприз.

Сюрприз звали Джим Кирк, и лежал он прямо в кровати поверх покрывала. Подойдя ближе, Лен глянул ему в лицо и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом голубых глаз. Джим не спал. 

— Ну и что ты тут забыл? — проворчал Лен и отошел к столу. 

— Решил рассказать тебе, что было на «Нараде», — перевернувшись на спину, Джим потянулся. 

— Виски? — уточнил Лен, и, получив согласие, разлил алкоголь по бокалам и вернулся к обратно к кровати. — Ну рассказывай. 

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Спока из параллельного мира? — Джим принял у него стакан и благодарно кивнул. — Так вот, в том мире я погиб давным-давно, второй Спок даже старше отца нашего Спока, представь, сколько лет там прошло. — Он сделал глоток и продолжил: — В том мире изобрели ту самую красную материю, которая при нагреве образует черные дыры — не спрашивай, я сам не слишком понял — и тот Спок использовал ее, чтобы спасти Ромул от сверхновой, но не успел. Так же, как я с Вулканом, — Джим поморщился. Присев рядом, Лен взял его за руку. — Остатки материи тот Спок увез с собой на «Медузе», а Нерон погнался за ним — мстить за семью, погибшую на Ромуле. И их засосало в черную дыру. Нерона выкинуло у нас, двадцать пять лет назад — прямо к USS «Кельвин». 

Джим замолк и сжал ладонь Лена.

— Значит, это Нерон? — тихо уточнил тот. 

— Да, — кивнул Джим. — А того Спока выбросило совсем недавно, и тоже прямо под нос Нерону. Его корабль — и красную материю — захватили, но тот Спок успел скрыться на дельте Веги, где я и встретился с ним. — Он грустно хмыкнул: — Все идет по кругу — Спок уничтожил Ромул, Нерон уничтожил Вулкан. И чуть было не уничтожил Землю. 

— Как вы его остановили? — поинтересовался Лен. 

— Наш Спок угнал «Медузу», пока я их отвлекал. — Внезапно Джим рассмеялся: — Ты бы видел его лицо, когда явно инопланетный корабль внезапно поприветствовал его по имени и открыл полный доступ! 

— А ты его, конечно, не предупредил, — несмотря на недовольный тон, Лен тоже улыбался. 

— Конечно нет, это было бы скучно, — хмыкнул Джим. — Так вот. Я нашел Пайка, а наш Спок протаранил «Медузой» «ромуланский корабль, и вы вытащили нас троих. Я ничего не забыл?

— Забыл, и еще как, — проворчал Лен, ставя пустой стакан на стол. Увидел недоуменный взгляд Джима и пояснил: — На осмотр прийти забыл, ты, чертов мальчишка! 

— Я приходил! — похвастался тот. — К Чепел! 

Лен вопросительно глянул на него, но промолчал. Впрочем, Джим объяснил сам: 

— Ты сначала оперировал, потом спал. — И признался: — Ну да, я заходил к тебе в каюту. 

— Я проверю твою медкарту, учти, — пригрозил Лен. — И если окажется, что ты говоришь неправду... 

— То ты меня накажешь? — Джим подмигнул ему. 

Прищурившись, Лен осмотрел его с ног до головы и задумчиво, словно бы размышляя вслух, прокомментировал: 

— Интересно, удастся ли реплицировать наручники, или придется обойтись ремнем от формы?.. 

Нарочито ойкнув, Джим захихикал и отставил в сторону стакан. Затем потянул Лена на себя — тот еле успел ухватиться за изголовье, а не то явно бы переломал Джиму свежезалеченные ребра, приземлившись на него всем весом. 

— Какого черта, Джим... — пробормотал он, но тут же был заткнут поцелуем. 

— Я соскучился, — оторвавшись от него, шепнул уже ставшую традиционной фразу Джим и бесцеремонно полез раздевать Лена. Не то чтобы тот был против, конечно, но... Но он предпочитал делать это сам.

С легкостью отдав инициативу, Джим удобнее устроился на койке, лишь изредка приподнимаясь, чтобы уже раздевшемуся Лену было удобнее стаскивать с него брюки и трусы. Наконец, окончательно избавив его от одежды, Лен навис над ним и замер, рассматривая. 

— Ну, давай же, — тихо приказал Джим, притягивая его к себе и пытаясь потереться о его пах. Почувствовав касание к уже давно стоящему члену — чуть ли не с самой первой минуты после возвращения в каюту — Лен охнул и с силой вжался в Джима. Тот явно как-то неправильно действовал на него. Невозможно постоянно так хотеть человека, особенно в его-то возрасте.

Нет, Лен мог бы подумать, что тот тайком подсыпает ему «виагру» за обедом, если бы не узконаправленность сексуального влечения. Он хотел Джима — и только его. Страшнее всего — и волнительнее — было то, что тот явно отвечал ему взаимностью. Как бы Лен ни ревновал его к Споку, ему самому было очевидно, что между ними ничего нет. И далеко не в первую очередь из-за наличия Ухуры. 

Сегодня Лен действовал гораздо нежнее привычного, не испытывая знакомого желания причинить боль своей грубостью или силой, добиться однозначного подчинения или показать свою власть. Сейчас — кажется, впервые за все время их долгих и непростых отношений — они были равны и равноправны, лицом к лицу. 

Перекатившись, Лен устроил Джима сверху, и тот сам потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой. Попытавшись отобрать тюбик, Лен получил по рукам и утешительный поцелуй. Вылив на ладонь смазку, Джим распределил ее по члену и, обойдясь без растяжки, медленно опустился вниз, до упора, а затем, поймав ритм, неторопливо задвигался вверх-вниз, с каждым движением вызывая у Лена тихий стон. 

В какой-то момент, не выдержав, Лен опустил руки ему на бедра и, удерживая, толкнулся сам, и еще раз — быстрее, еще быстрее, все наращивая темп и ускоряясь до предела. Затем приподнялся, прижал Джима к себе и перевернулся вместе с ним, накрыл его собой и толкнулся снова. Сейчас тот был только его, в его власти, и, повинуясь импульсу, Лен оставил след от укуса на ключице Джима. Это была своеобразная дань их предыдущему стилю отношений — и способ пометить партнера, который, впрочем, был совершенно не против. В повседневной жизни — не на построениях Академии — Джим никогда не прятал следы, оставленные Леном, и только сейчас он вдруг осознал, что чьих-то еще следов на Джиме никогда не видел.

Это открытие вдруг ошеломило его так, что он невольно замедлился, и, почувствовав, что что-то не так, Джим открыл глаза и уставился на него. Не желая ни объяснять, ни задавать ненужных вопросов, Лен отвлек его поцелуем и вновь нарастил темп, отвлекая, сводя с ума себя и его. 

Особенно сильным толчком заставив Джима кончить, он наконец достиг оргазма и сам, и вжался в него до упора. Уткнувшись ему в плечо, Джим глубоко вздохнул и замер. Приподнявшись, Лен вышел из него и уселся рядом. 

— В душ? — спросил он. 

Джим зевнул. 

— Лень, — пробормотал он. — Отнеси меня, Боунс. 

Рассмеявшись, Лен задумчиво посмотрел на него, прикидывая — дотащит или нет, и в результате направился в ванную один. Когда он вернулся с влажным полотенцем в руках, Джим уже спал.

 

Их разбудил комм. Недовольный, сонный Джим вытянул руку из-под одеяла и пошарил ею по груди Лена. Тот, уже сам проснувшийся от назойливого чириканья вызова, рассмеявшись, сунул ему лежавший на тумбочке коммуникатор.

— Кирк слушает, — щурясь, пробормотал Джим. 

— Капитан, — разумеется, это был Спок. Никто, кроме первого помощника, не стал бы тревожить капитана — Лен глянул на хронометр — в начале гамма-смены, когда тот официально должен был как раз ложиться спать. 

— Я слушаю, — Джим сопроводил слова громким зевком. 

— Получен ответ на наш сигнал о помощи. 

— Что? — мгновенно проснувшись, Джим сел в кровати. — От кого? 

— ECS «Фортунет», грузовой корабль класса «Уай». Он в состоянии взять нас на буксир и на втором варпе за сутки доставить к Земле, — доложил Спок.

— Он уже идет к нам? — не убирая комм, Джим принялся одеваться. 

— Да, будет приблизительно через час и четыре минуты. 

— Через пять минут подойду на мостик, — отрывисто бросил Джим. — Конец связи. 

Закончив одеваться, он уже направился было к выходу, но был пойман за рукав Леном. 

— Ты хоть смотри, что с пола подбираешь, — хмыкнул он и еще раз красноречиво дернул за рукав синюю форменку. Золотая, принадлежащая Джиму, так и висела на спинке кровати, брошенная туда вечером Леном. 

Рассмеявшись, Джим переоделся и, бросив Лену короткое: «Я еще вернусь», ушел.

**44**

На Землю они попали достаточно быстро. Шаттл доставил их в Сан-Франциско, к самому кампусу Академии. В одиночку шагая к своему корпусу, Лен думал о Джиме, оставшемся проконтролировать происходящее с «Энтерпрайз» и затем писать докладные. Самого Лена также ждала бюрократия — в конце концов, именно он протащил Джима на борт. Впрочем, ему дали послабление: докладные следовало прислать на почту собранию Академии в течение суток и только потом являться «на ковер». Отдуваться в медицинском отсеке за него осталась Чепел.

Эти сутки, в целом, одновременно были еще и выходными. Большую часть из них Лен проспал, а потом засел за докладные. Последний день на «Энтерпрайз», к этому моменту наверняка отправленном на верфь в Риверсайд, выдался у него не слишком простым. Общее собрание старших офицеров в кают-компании, где Джим произнес целую речь, поблагодарил всех за содействие, а в ответ получил множество благодарностей и признаний своего капитанского статуса. В результате, выйдя за дверь, Джим погрустнел и тихо признался Лену, что не хочет терять этот корабль. 

Утешал его Лен до середины ночи и, конечно же, не выспался. В порту «Энтерпрайз» встретил сам командующий Звездного флота и устроил всем, кроме Пайка, выкаченного наружу на инвалидном кресле, большой разнос, затем прогнал большую часть экипажа по местам приписки на целые сутки. 

Отослав докладные, Лен облегченно выпрямился и взглянул на хронометр. До назначенного времени было еще больше пяти часов, так что он не боялся опоздать. Даже если учесть, что оставшееся время он также собирался или проспать, или банально проваляться в постели с интересной книгой. Он не отдыхал таким образом довольно давно — все время куда-то нужно было торопиться, что-то делать... Сейчас же Лен ощущал себя старым провинциальным доктором, но в кои-то веки совершенно не стыдился этого, осознавая, что сам управляет собственной жизнью. И даже если со Звездным флотом не сложится, он все равно найдет работу на Земле, со временем сможет встретиться с дочерью, и все будет хорошо. 

Джим позвонил ему, когда до «часа икс» оставалось около сорока минут, и велел явиться в парадной красной форме, предупредив, что будет общее собрание. Голос его звучал настороженно, и Лен понимал, что тот сам еще не в курсе, что его ждет. Спокойствия ему это не добавило.

 

Явился он вовремя. Прошел в зал собраний — тот же самый, в котором проходило разбирательство по поводу «Кобаяши Мару». Усевшись рядом с явно мандражирующим Джимом, Лен приветственно кивнул ему и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках знакомых лиц. К его удивлению, таковыми были все или почти все. Казалось, весь офицерский состав «Энтерпрайз» собрали здесь, чтобы разом вынести общее решение. Чуть ниже, через проход, сидел Спок, на пару рядов выше Лена — Паша и Сулу, Ухура махнула им с другого конца зала. 

Раздался стук молоточка, призывающий к тишине, и чернокожий адмирал поднялся со своего места. 

— Прошу всех встать, — начал он. И повысил голос, заглушая шум в зале: — Настоящее собрание вызывает Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. 

— Удачи, — шепнул Лен, и, прежде чем спуститься, Джим сжал его пальцы. Все то время, пока он шел к уже знакомой кафедре, вызывая стойкое дежа вю, адмирал молчал. Заговорил он только тогда, когда Джим замер на своем месте. 

— Ваша доблесть и преданность товарищам соответствует традициям службы на Звездном флоте и делает честь вам, вашему экипажу и всей Федерации. 

Лен моргнул. Джим, кажется, тоже был знатно ошарашен. Они — практически всем кораблем — готовились к взысканию, расформированию или вовсе увольнению из флота. А здесь — награждение?! 

Адмирал продолжил: 

— С большой радостью я вручаю вам эту награду. — Приняв у подошедшего сбоку энсина небольшую бархатную коробочку, он раскрыл ее и прицепил на грудь Джиму медаль. Какую — Лен не разглядел, но ему показалось, что медаль Почета. В любом случае, Джим был явственно удивлен и столь же горд. Но это было еще не все. 

— По приказу восемь-четыре-пять-пять-пять вы направляетесь в распоряжение адмирала Пайка на USS «Энтерпрайз» для его замены. 

Адмирал протянул Джиму руку, и тот ее пожал. Происходящее значило для Лена только одно — все останется так, как и было последнюю неделю. Джим — капитан, Спок — коммандер, и никаких санкций. 

Черт побери, это было сильным облегчением. Интересно, знал ли об этом заранее Джим? 

Сбоку раздалось негромкое покашливание, и весь зал — в том числе и Джим — обернулся туда. Там, в инвалидном кресле, управляемым Первой — бывшим коммандером Пайка, а теперь его женой — сидел адмирал Пайк, тоже выглядевший неимоверно довольным, словно интрига, которую он вел долгие годы, наконец завершилась успешно. 

Джим шагнул к нему. 

— Пост принял, сэр! — выпрямившись, отчитался он. 

— А я пост сдал, — немного грустно улыбнулся Пайк. 

Лен смотрел на них, слушал обмен любезностями — «Ваш отец бы вами гордился» и тому подобное — и думал о собственном будущем. Из мрачного и сомнительного оно вмиг стало ясным и желанным — лучшая должность, на которую он мог бы претендовать, лучший корабль Звездного флота, лучший капитан и лучший (себе Лен старался не врать) первый помощник и, черт побери, чего ему еще было желать? 

Конечно, пройдет немного времени и — он уже сейчас понимал это — желания появятся: и желание убить Джима после очередных приключений при высадке, и уволиться, но сейчас он был счастлив как никогда раньше. 

Дождавшись, пока остальные начнут расходиться, а Джим вернется обратно к нему, Лен протянул ему руку, поздравляя, и неожиданно для себя оказался заключен в объятия. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал ему на ухо Джим. Через его плечо Лен поймал чуть расстроенный взгляд Паши, впрочем, все равно показывающего ему большой палец, и, хмыкнув, ткнул Джима в бок. 

— Обращайся, — проворчал он. — Я всегда готов выделить тебе лишний гипошприц с вакциной с новарскими грязеволнами. 

Рассмеявшись, Джим отпустил его на свободу. Глядя на него, Лен вдруг подумал, что Паша был прав. Что бы ни происходило в его жизни, в чем бы он ни был виноват — он уже давно расплатился за свои грехи, получив и награду, и наказание в одном лице.

Самое главное, что обоих — и самого Лена, и Джима, все это более чем устраивало.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "За все заплачено"


End file.
